


Second Chance

by qunnyv19



Series: Piece(s) of Hi(s)story [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Boys' Love, Crack, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Harem, HarryPotterUniverse!AU, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, Multi, Multiple Pairings, POV Third Person, Relationship(s), Romance, Stalker, Swearing, Weird Plot Shit, challenge, i write it anyway, swears a lot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mereka seperti remaja bodoh dengan sifat kekanak-kanakkan dalam urusan seperti ini, padahal bisa diselesaikan dengan cara baik-baik, bukannya saling menyerang dengan menggunakan orang lain. — mainly ZoroRobin; ZoroKuina; ZoroMonet</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece © Eiichiro Oda. Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
> Characters: Roronoa Zoro (main), Nico Robin, Sanji, Jewelry Bonney, Tashigi, Kuina, Mihawk, Perona, dan Monet  
> Warning: HAREM HAREM HAREM HAREM HAREM!! Including SLASH. Hogwarts!AU or HarryPotterUniverse!AU. Crack. Pemakaian kata yang tidak terlalu baku. Use ‘kamu’ instead of ‘kau’. Drama drama drama. HAREM. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> [Diikutsertakan dalam Challenge: 10K Words]

.

_“Kamu berubah. Jujur, aku lebih suka kamu yang dulu.”_

_“…”_

_“… kenapa kamu berubah?”_

_“Sebenarnya, bukan urusanmu, Roronoa Zoro. Aku kan bukan siapa-siapamu. Aku bebas untuk menentukan apa yang menjadi diriku, ‘kan?”_

_“Robin—“_

_Robin, dengan rambut yang kini bergelombang dan lebih panjang, serta kulitnya lebih cerah dibandingkan empat tahun lalu, hanya melenggang pergi meninggalkan Zoro yang terpaku._

_“—kamu yang dulu adalah kamu yang alami. Yang misterius, yang cantik dengan caramu sendiri, yang punya pendirian. Sekarang sepertinya kamu mempunyai banyak rahasia yang selalu kamu sembunyikan dengan tawa palsumu di balik jari.”_

_Robin berhenti melangkah sebentar, namun dia berjalan lagi tanpa berbalik. Tanpa menoleh kepada Zoro yang menatapnya tajam._

.

_“Kuina, tapi ….”_

_Senyum yang terkulum. Kedua tangan terlipat di atas paha, kursi roda berbalik menyamping terhadap Zoro. Kuina menjawab pelan, “Ya?”_

_“Aku penasaran kenapa ka—“_

_Zoro sebenarnya tidak ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya, tapi otaknya yang bodoh itu selalu melawan hatinya. Maka dia bertanya lantang, “—kamu memakai kursi roda? Apa kakimu tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan sihir? Kamu jago Herbologi, ‘kan? Kenapa tidak mencari tana—“_

_Terputus karena Kuina menunduk, menatap jari-jari yang terlipat, dan Zoro berharap tidak melihat air mata dari sana._

_Ketika Zoro ingin membuka mulut lagi, tangan Kuina diulurkan dan membekap mulut Zoro._

_Lalu dia pergi begitu saja._

_Mungkin, Zoro memang brengsek._

.

Kalau dia bisa kembali ke masa lalu, mungkin Zoro akan memilih momen di mana dia menyakiti Robin dan Kuina dengan kata-katanya yang terlalu frontal dan tidak memakai perasaan. Di mana mereka baru saja kembali ke tahun ajaran baru, dan Zoro terlalu terkejut dengan perubahan penampilan Robin serta dia merasa dirinya mengasihani Kuina setiap waktu.

Tapi anehnya, Zoro tidak merasa menyesal sama sekali. Pikirannya kini melayang lagi ke permasalahan yang lebih rumit: Quidditch.

Seperti kata Sir Kaku, sebenarnya Zoro punya potensi yang bagus untuk bermain Quidditch dengan posisi Beater. Hanya saja Zoro benar-benar parah dalam menentukan arah, sehingga waktu kelas dua dia tidak mendapatkan posisi Beater tersebut. Kali ini Tashigi—yep, Tashigi—ingin membantunya supaya bisa masuk ke dalam tim dengan mengajarinya _terbang dengan arah yang benar._

Yang benar saja, masa dia diajari oleh perempuan. Di mana harga dirinya?!

Tapi dia juga tertarik dengan Quidditch, sih, dibandingkan pelajaran-pelajaran lain yang membosankan (kecuali Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam), dan dia bisa masuk ke dalam tim kalau dia bisa mengendalikan arahnya dengan benar.

Ah. Sial. Benar-benar dilema.

Sekarang Zoro sudah kelas lima, dan masih ada pertarungan di dalam batin yang mengganggunya. Pertarungannya dengan Profesor Mihawk yang belum tuntas empat tahun yang lalu. Zoro dikalahkan dengan dingin dan brutal melalui sihir tanpa tongkat. Zoro di _hina_ dan di _leceh_ kan karena kemampuannya yang cetek.

Lihat saja, Mihawk, aku akan mengalahkanmu.

Belum lagi gadis resek kelas empat yang ada di Asrama Slytherin. Entah kenapa Zoro selalu bertemu dengannya di Ruang Kebutuhan yang dia minta. Bagaimana mereka bisa menginginkan suatu hal secara bersamaan _setiap waktu_?

Baiklah. Dia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk dibuang sia-sia. Saat makan siang nanti, dia akan menghampiri meja Hufflepuff dan mencari Kuina. Mungkin sekadar berbasa-basi karena Zoro tidak akan bisa mengucapkan maaf. Itu di luar kendalinya; di luar kontrolnya.

.

Langkah-langkah yang berat menuju meja Hufflepuff. Mata siap siaga dan memperhatikan setiap gerak dan langkah. Mata Zoro terpancang pada meja Hufflepuff, siap menemukan Kuina di mana saja dan minta maaf padanya. Sebenarnya dia agak canggung menghampiri Kuina yang notabene adalah kakak kelasnya—Kuina kelas enam—tapi dia tidak mau kalau dia terus-terusan memikirkan hal ini.

Zoro melihat kursi roda yang pemiliknya sedang makan dengan tenang di meja. Beberapa kali matanya ikut tersenyum ketika teman-temannya melontarkan lelucon. Zoro ragu ingin mendekat, tapi impulsnya memacu agar dia menepuk bahu Kuina.

Kuina menoleh. Matanya melebar ketika melihat pemuda dengan rambut hijau, jubah Gryffindor, dan kulit kecokelatan yang menepuk pundaknya. Zoro segera membuka mulut sebelum diinterupsi.

“Dengar, ugh, aku—aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. Kalau aku memang tidak berhak tahu, oke. Kamu tidak perlu memberitahu aku, mungkin itu adalah privasi. Lebih baik aku diam saja, kan—“

“Zoro,” panggil Kuina dengan tenang lalu meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Zoro, menangkup wajahnya, dan membiarkan berpuluh-puluh mata melirik mereka, “Tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu.”

Zoro mendadak semacam ‘blank’. Matanya kosong. Bibirnya mengucapkan, “… hah ….”

“Aku akan menceritakannya padamu,” ulang Kuina, kini tersenyum manis seperti biasa. “Maaf, saat tempo hari aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dan malah meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Rasa penasaran itu wajar.”

Zoro masih tidak berkedip dan melongo. Masa Kuina yang minta maaf. Sudah jelas dia pemuda tak berguna dan brengsek dan menyakiti hati perempuan dengan kata-kata … tapi kenapa Kuina yang murah hati ini mengatakan ‘maaf’? Kenapa orang-orang begitu mudah mengutarakan maaf sementara dia tidak?

“Hei, kamu mendengarku?” Zoro mengerjap. Pandangan Kuina yang masih menangkup wajahnya terlihat jelas. “Bagus. Ehm, coba tundukkan kepalamu.”

Zoro menurut.

Kuina berbisik cukup pelan sehingga hanya telinga Zoro yang mendengar, “Pukul sepuluh malam, Rumah Kaca, kalau kamu cukup penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi padaku.”

Zoro baru saja ingin mengangguk ketika dia merasa kecupan ringan di pipinya.

“Selamat makan, Zoro.” Dan Kuina melanjutkan makannya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Zoro segera meninggalkan meja Hufflepuff karena merasa ditelanjangi di sana, oleh tatapan para makhluk super penasaran.

Tanpa Zoro sadari, ada beberapa pasang mata, ada dua pasang mata juga yang memperhatikan Zoro begitu intensnya dari meja Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw, serta satu pasang mata seperti elang dari meja guru ….

.

Habis makan siang, yang baru disadari Zoro, pelajarannya adalah Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Zoro duduk paling belakang dengan tatapan menantang dan membunuh kepada Profesor Mihawk. Mihawk mengabaikannya dan terus mengoceh dengan nada datar.

“Patronus bisa dihasilkan dengan memori paling bahagia. Orang-orang jarang atau sulit atau tidak bisa mengeluarkan bahkan cahaya perak sekali pun di percobaan pertama. Biasanya—“

Didengarkan Zoro sambil lalu dan dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Hari ini Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw satu kelas, sehingga dia bisa melihat tatapan gadis berambut hijau yang ada di seberang selalu terpaku padanya. Ketika dia menoleh, Monet sudah tidak melihat kepadanya lagi.

Ya sudahlah.

“—jadi, Mr Roronoa, tadi apa mantra untuk Patronus?”

Mihawk sialan. Rasanya Zoro benar-benar tidak sudi untuk memanggilnya Profesor. Selalu dia yang dikerjai setiap kali dia berada di kelas Mihawk. Semua mata kini tertuju padanya. Sanji mengejek dengan puas lewat alisnya yang dinaik-naikkan. Bonney menoleh acuh tak acuh sedangkan Tashigi pura-pura meletakkan kacamatanya yang sudah benar. Yang lain melihat dengan tegang.

Dan dia benar-benar tidak tahu mantra apa untuk Patronus ….

Melirik dari ekor matanya, seseorang sedang memainkan tongkat sihir dan terus melirik ke arahnya. Barulah Zoro menyadari bahwa itu Monet yang sedang ingin membisikkan sesuatu di telinga. Dengan gerak cepat, Monet menyalurkan bisikan itu dari mulutnya ke telinga Zoro dengan gerakan-gerakan rumit yang tak pernah Zoro ketahui.

Bisikan itu sampai dua detik kemudian dengan Mihawk yang menatap tajam padanya.

_Expecto Patronum._

“Expecto Patronum,” jawab Zoro lantang. Tatapan masih menantang.

“Potong dua puluh poin dari Ravenclaw karena membantu dan tidak disuruh apa pun. Potong dua puluh poin dari Gryffindor karena memakai jawaban orang lain. Sekarang kalian coba untuk sebutkan mantranya dengan lantang. Expecto Patronum.”

Anak-anak lain ikut bersorak, “Expecto Patronum!”

Gerakan tongkat Mihawk yang terlihat mudah di tangannya segera menciptakan satu bentuk, Patronus badaniah—kalau Zoro tidak salah dengar—dari cahaya keperakan yang segar dan menguar di udara, menciptakan efek kehangatan di kelas tersebut. Bentuk Patronus tersebut adalah binatang dengan tubuh yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil, kedua pasang mata peraknya berkilat-kilat tajam, paruhnya mengancam, dan sayapnya melebar …

… seekor elang.

Dengan gestur tangan, dengan jelas Mihawk menginstruksikan anak-anak untuk mulai berlatih Patronus mereka. Uji Patronus ini akan keluar dalam Ordinary Wizarding Level nanti. Mereka harus mengeluarkan setidaknya asap-asap perak. Lebih bagus lagi kalau mereka bisa mengeluarkan Patronus badaniah. Zoro mengerang.

Memori bahagia. Apa memori bahagianya sehingga dia bisa menciptakan sebuah Patronus istimewa? Dia sudah tahu kalau dia akan dikirimi surat dari Hogwarts karena ibunya seorang penyihir, jadi itu bukan hal mengejutkan dan tidak terlalu membahagiakan dan spesial. Memori bahagia. Karena bisa menemukan teman-temannya saat ini? Tidak juga. Zoro bukan orang yang pandai bergaul, kenapa dia senang karena menemukan teman?

Yang lain sudah berusaha keras. Bisa Zoro lihat bahwa Luffy berpikir sampai urat-urat di dahinya keluar semua, sementara—yang mengejutkan, atau yang menyebalkan—Sanji sudah berhasil mengeluarkan asap putih keperakan dari tongkat sihirnya. Anak-anak Ravenclaw memang lebih cepat menyerap ilmu dari Profesor Mihawk sehingga enam puluh persen anak Ravenclaw berhasil mengeluarkan asap keperakan.

Ada satu orang yang berhasil mengeluarkan Patronus badaniah. Semua orang memandang takjub padanya. Semakin diperhatikan, binatang tersebut mempunyai tubuh kuda yang sempat memberikan maneuver di sekeliling kelas sebelum akhirnya lenyap lagi.

Mihawk berdeham. “Sepuluh poin untuk Ravenclaw karena siswinya berhasil menghasilkan Patronus terbaik hari ini.”

Zoro hanya bisa menganga karena Monet dengan mudahnya menghasilkan Patronus berwujud kuda, sementara dari tadi dia bingung memikirkan apa memori bahagianya. Sepuluh menit lagi kelas berakhir dan Sanji sudah bisa menghasilkan bentuk Patronus samar-samar. Usopp berhasil mengeluarkan asap perak sementara Luffy, penuh determinasi ingin mengeluarkan Patronus saat itu juga dan hasilnya belum ada.

Tashigi berusaha sekuat tenaga dan asap putih keluar banyak dari tongkat sihirnya. Bonney diam-diam makan di sudut ruangan, sesekali melirik ke sosok _tertentu_. Yang lain juga hanya bisa mengeluarkan asap tanpa ada bentuk yang jelas dan pasti.

Saat pelajaran selesai, Luffy berhasil mengeluarkan Patronus berbentuk singa besar yang sesuai dengan _image_ Gryffindornya. Mihawk memberi lima poin karena Luffy adalah orang kedua yang berhasil menghasilkan Patronus badaniah.

Ketika yang lain berbondong-bondong keluar, Zoro tetap di tempatnya karena alasan tertentu. Dan ketika kelas benar-benar bersih kecuali hanya dia dan Mihawk, Zoro terpaku. Kenapa Mihawk juga masih ada di sini? Pelajaran untuk hari ini kan sudah berakhir ….

“Kenapa masih berada di kelasku, Roronoa?”

“Kenapa Anda masih di kelasmu—“ Zoro bimbang antara memanggil Mihawk atau Profesor. Tapi demi kepentingan asrama … “—Profesor?”

Mihawk berjalan mendekat. Zoro menguatkan diri supaya tidak mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah Mihawk. Sepertinya Profesor ini memang mempunyai dendam tersendiri padanya.

Dengan tatapannya, Mihawk mengeluarkan kata-kata yang diiringi seringaian tipis, “Tidak bisa membuat Patronus, Roronoa? Bagaimana bisa mengalahkanku kalau memukul mundur para Dementor saja tidak bisa.”

Jubah Zoro sampai berkibar karena serangan Mihawk yang tiba-tiba menyamping dan Zoro harus menunduk untuk menghindari serangannya. Tidak. Mihawk tidak mungkin mengajaknya bertanding sekarang, ‘kan? Tapi rasanya Zoro juga sudah siap dan tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi ….

“Tidak sekarang, Roronoa.” Mihawk mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengeluarkan tongkat Zoro dari dalam jubahnya, lalu menangkap tongkat itu sehingga tepat berada di tangannya. Zoro mengerang, merasakan dendam membara di dada. “Pikirkan satu memori bahagia. Yang bahagia. Bukan hanya kesenangan sesaat.”

Zoro tidak bisa berpikir karena Mihawk terus melangkah ke arahnya. Bagaimana dia bisa fokus dengan tatapan yang menatap sampai ke dalam-dalam seperti itu?

Dengan tangan yang mencengkeram meja, Zoro terduduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di tengah-tengah kelas. Dia terus berpikir, memejamkan matanya. Memori apa yang membahagiakan? Yang membuat dirinya bisa membuat Patronus?

Darahnya berdesir saat sebuah tangan yang besar dan sedikit kasar meraba pipinya. Zoro bergeming, tidak membuka mata, namun sedikit gelisah. Tongkat sihir ada di dagunya. Tangan itu meraba lagi, kini meraba lehernya. Zoro memberanikan diri untuk tidak bergerak. Dia penasaran apa yang sedang Mihawk lakukan dengan tubuhnya.

Sebuah bisikan terdengar, “Yang membahagiakan, Roronoa.” Dan bisikan itu menjalar dari kuping sampai ke dalam tubuhnya, terasa ringan dan membuat Zoro berada dalam kedamaian. Sentuhan itu datang lagi dan menurun dari leher ke dada. Jubahnya sedikit disibak sehingga tangan tersebut leluasa menyentuhnya. Mungkin …

… momen kebahagiaannya _saat ini_ …

… adalah …

Tongkat yang ada di dagu Zoro segera diambil dan dengan keras dia menyerukan, “Expecto Patronum!”

Asap keperakan itu muncul. Aneh sekali karena Zoro berhasil dalam percobaan pertamanya untuk membuat asap perak itu keluar. Sentuhan itu berhenti dan Zoro mendongak. Ada seringai tipis di wajah yang ada di atasnya saat ini.

Memori yang paling membahagiakan itu adalah ketika di dalam kelas, berdua bersama Mihawk dan menikmati sentuhan-sentuhannya. Apa. Yang. Sedang. Dia. Pikirkan.

Mungkin Zoro memang sudah tidak waras.

“Apa yang Anda lakukan, Profesor?” desis Zoro sampai dia tidak yakin bahwa itu adalah suaranya. Tongkat sihir itu dia perhatikan lekat-lekat karena dia tidak mau menatap mata Mihawk untuk saat ini. Cukup tongkat sihir saja yang menarik perhatiannya.

“Aku hanya ingin membuatmu mengeluarkan memori bahagiamu,” ujarnya simpel dan berbalik, memunggungi Zoro, dan tidak melihat Zoro dengan tatapan elangnya lagi.

“Tapi—“ Zoro menahan Mihawk dengan kata-katanya yang tercekat, “—yang Anda lakukan adalah ….”

“Diam dan nikmati saja,” Mihawk menoleh sebentar, “ _Zoro_.”

Lalu dia meninggalkan kelas dengan jubah yang berkibar di belakangnya. Zoro merasakan seluruh tubuhnya ngilu.

.

Selepas pergi dari kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, berbagai macam pertanyaan timbul di benaknya. Seperti, apa kenapa bagaimana. Apa yang terjadi kenapa bisa terjadi bagaimana bisa terjadi. Dia butuh menenangkan pikiran. Terus-terusan memikirkan Mihawk dan sifat anehnya selama dia di Hogwarts membuatnya gila. Atau memang Mihawk yang sudah gila?

Yang jadi fokus utamanya sekarang adalah Ruang Kebutuhan. Semoga dia tidak keduluan lagi oleh makhluk warna pink yang suka mengaku dirinya imut dan seperti boneka—

—dan menyebalkan. Seperti saat ini.

Zoro meminta tempat yang tenang untuk berdiam diri. Saat dia masuk, sudah ada Perona di sana dengan boneka di pelukan dan senyum lebar yang licik khas Slytherin. 

“Wajahmu tambah jelek saja, Roronoa Zoro,” kikiknya dan memeluk-meluk boneka besar miliknya. Zoro mendengus dan segera pergi ke pojok ruangan untuk mendiamkan dirinya, terlalu lelah untuk berdebat. Sayangnya Perona tidak bisa berdiam diri jika satu ruangan dengan Zoro.

“Diam di sana, Nona Sok Imut,” ujar Zoro seraya menahan gerakan Perona menggunakan tongkat sihirnya sehingga Perona seperti dihalang oleh tembok transparan. Zoro menyeringai lebar ketika mendapati Perona berusaha keras melawan tembok tersebut.

“Sialan kamu, Tuan Besar!” gerutu Perona dan mundur menuju tempatnya semula. Bonekanya masih dipeluk erat-erat sementara empunya merengut. Setelah menyadari Perona tidak berniat untuk mengganggunya lagi, Zoro menghilangkan tembok transparan tersebut dan memejamkan matanya.

Lelah sekali untuk hari ini. Habis ini dia ada latihan Quidditch ‘privat’ dengan Tashigi. Pertemuan dengan Kuina pukul sepuluh malam. Dan yang lebih penting, berbicara kepada Robin dan berharap bahwa Robin masih mau berbicara padanya.

Matanya terpejam. Tubuhnya menjadi terlentang. Benar-benar ruangan yang cocok untuk tidur. Pikiran-pikiran yang memusingkan itu nanti saja. Tidur dulu ….

Perona menoleh dan melihat bahwa Zoro sudah tertidur pulas dengan wajah yang terlihat lelah. Matanya membulat dan bonekanya dicengkeram erat di tangan kiri.

Roronoa Zoro, pemuda tampan yang bodoh dan menyebalkan. Perona menggunakan tongkat sihirnya untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada penghalang di antara dirinya dan Zoro, lalu dia berjalan mendekat. Berjalan berubah menjadi merangkak. Perona meletakkan telapak tangan kanan di atas dada Zoro, merasakan detak jantung yang beraturan di sana. Tubuh pemuda itu hangat. Dengan memberanikan diri, Perona meletakkan kepalanya di atas dada Zoro dan memeluk boneka itu dengan nyaman.

Zoro menyadari ada sesuatu yang menimpa tubuhnya, tapi dia tidak mau membuka mata, karena merasa nyaman dengan beban tubuh yang ringan tersebut.

Dan dia kembali ke alam mimpi.

.

Saat bangun, yang pertama kali Zoro lihat adalah wajah bulat Perona yang menggemaskan di atas kepalanya.

“O-oi!”

“KYAAAA!”

Perona kaget sendiri dan segera terjengkang ke belakang, untungnya Zoro sigap menarik tangan Perona sehingga perempuan itu langsung terduduk kembali. Dengan matanya yang besar, Perona menatap Zoro lekat-lekat. Zoro menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

“KAMU NGAPAIN—“ Mereka menjerit bersamaan sambil menunjuk satu sama lain. Kemudian yang pertama kali membuka suara dengan normal adalah Zoro.

“Kamu ngapain melihat wajahku sampai dekat sekali seperti itu,” ujar Zoro dan menatap Perona datar. Perona menatap balik dan merengut. Bonekanya diremas sampai kainnya robek. Segera dibetulkan lagi oleh Perona dengan lambaian tongkat sihirnya.

“Kamu ada latihan khusus untuk Quidditch, ‘kan,” gerutu Perona sambil melihat ke arah lain. “Jadinya aku mau membangunkanmu, eh, kamu malah bangun duluan. Pasti kamu salah paham. Otakmu kan dangkal.”

“Kurang ajar,” sahut Zoro lalu dia segera bangkit berdiri. “Terima kasih deh untuk niatmu yang agung. Tapi aku bingung kenapa kamu bisa tahu kalau aku ada latihan Quidditch hari ini.”

“Engg, itu—“ Perona salah tingkah dan segera berdiri malu-malu. “Sudah pergi sana! Sudah pukul empat sore, tahu. Kamu itu kerjanya tidur melulu, ya?”

“Kan capek. Manusiawi, tahu.”

“Memangnya kamu manusia?”

“…”

“…”

“Ya sudahlah. Aku latihan Quidditch dulu ya.” Zoro melangkah mendekat menuju gadis empat belas tahun yang sedang berdiri terpaku menatap kedekatan dirinya dengan Zoro. Tanpa kata-kata, Zoro menepuk pucuk kepala merah muda dan segera pergi dari sana.

Perona bisa merasakan panas yang luar biasa di sekitar wajahnya.

.

“Roronoa Zoro!” Tashigi sudah meneriaki Zoro bahkan sebelum Zoro menginjakkan kakinya di Lapangan Quidditch. “Kamu terlambat TUJUH BELAS MENIT, TAHU TIDAK!!”

“ENGGAK!” balas Zoro sengit dan dia rasanya ingin pingsan saja ketika melihat ada orang lain di sana. Ekspektasinya hanya dia dan Tashigi, bukannya malah bertambah menjadi tiga orang.

Tashigi, Bonney, dan Sanji.

APA-APAAN.

“Aku rekan sesama Beatermu, Otak Udang,” kata Bonney bahkan sebelum Zoro mengatakan sesuatu. “Tidak usah heran kalau aku ada di sini. Tapi yang—“

“Bonney-chwan …” panggil Sanji genit dan berputar-putar di sebelahnya. “… aku akan menyiapkan hidangan apa pun ketika kamu kelelahan nanti, begitu juga denganmu, Tashigi-chwan!”

“Berisik! Kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini, sih?! Mengganggu pemandangan, tahu.”

“Aku ke sini bukan untukmu, Moss Head!” seru Sanji dan segera berhenti melakukan perputarannya. “Tapi gadis-gadis ini pasti lelah jiwa dan raga ketika mengajarimu yang tak punya otak itu. Dan karena aku baik hati, maka aku juga akan membantu sesuatu dengan buta arahmu yang parah itu!” Sanji membantah habis-habisan. “Memangnya kamu lupa apa kalau aku ini anggota tim, hah.”

“Oh, kamu anggota tim, ya?” tanya Zoro menantang. “Memangnya kamu bisa jadi apa? Kalau lawanmu perempuan juga kamu mimisan duluan.”

“Eh! Sialan!”

Mereka berdua mulai cakar-cakaran lagi. Tashigi harus menjerit-jerit untuk menenangkan mereka sementara Bonney makan entah apa dengan santai di sisi yang lain.

“CUKUP! CUKUP! SANJI! RORONOA!”

“Iya, Tashigi-chwaaan!” sahut Sanji dan dia segera berhenti, matanya berubah menjadi hati. Zoro harus menahan diri supaya tidak muntah di Lapangan Quidditch sekarang juga.

“Tolong hentikan sekarang juga,” ucap Tashigi cukup bijak dan dia mengurut-urut pelipisnya. Dia agak menyesal mengajari Zoro hari ini, karena Bonney dan Sanji sama-sama tidak ada pekerjaan lain dan kini ikut-ikutan ke Lapangan Quidditch. Padahal kan dia hanya ingin berduaan dengan Zoro …

… eh ….

Karena Sanji sekarang sudah memasang tampang serius, maka Tashigi menghela napas lega. “Oke, Roronoa Zoro. Seleksi tim Quidditch Gryffindor akan dimulai tiga hari lagi. Kalau kamu tidak bisa memperbaiki buta arahmu, banyak murid lain yang lebih layak untuk menjadi Beater dari pada kamu.”

Dalam poin itu, Zoro setuju. Hanya saja dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia terus-terusan tersesat ….

“Oi, Moss Head,” panggil Sanji malas dan mengeluarkan rokok dari sakunya. Dia menyalakan pemantik dan asap rokok menguar di udara. Kontan, Tashigi menjauh dari Sanji. Bonney tetap diam di tempat, tetapi memasang ekspresi jijik yang kentara. Sanji hanya cengar-cengir.

“Apa,” sahut Zoro tak kalah malasnya.

“Apa masalahmu? Kenapa kamu tersesat terus padahal Lapangan Quidditch ini bentuknya tidak aneh-aneh. Kamu bisa kan tinggal berputar saja di sekitar lapangan hijau-hijau ini—atau kamu buta warna, Moss Head?”

“Tentu saja tidak, Dartboard Brow! Mana mungkin aku buta warna. Rambut pirangmu itu menyilaukan dan menjijikkan setiap aku melihatnya.”

“Sialan,” Sanji berucap di sela-sela rokoknya. “Baik. Aku putuskan untuk melatihmu agar tahu di mana posisimu berada,” tekan Sanji pada kata-kata ‘posisi’, “… di bawah, atau di atas.”

“MAKSUDMU APA.”

“Bukan ma—“

“Tapi, Sanji,” sela Tashigi karena melihat pertarungan semakin memanas di depan matanya, “Aku yang sudah memutuskan untuk mengajarinya, lho. Kamu tidak usah repot-repot.”

“Oh, Tashigi-chwan!” seru Sanji riang gembira. “Tidak apa-apa, tentu saja aku ingin membantumu. Iya, ‘kan, Moss Head?”

Saat Sanji menoleh ke samping, Zoro sudah menghilang.

Tashigi menoleh ke belakang dan sadar juga bahwa Bonney juga menghilang.

Lalu mereka berdua bersamaan melihat ke angkasa.

.

“Apa-apaan kamu, Jewelry!”

“Roronoa,” desis Bonney dan dia terus mengendarai sapu itu bersama Zoro. Yup, Zoro tepat di belakang Bonney, kini harus terus menggerutu karena lagi-lagi dia dibonceng perempuan. “Sekarang aku tanya, apa kamu bisa membedakan kiri dan kanan?”

Zoro mengerutkan dahinya. “Kamu meremehkanku, ya? Masa hal sesepele itu saja—“

“Oke, kalau begitu, ini apa.” Bonney menunjukkan lengan kanannya dan ditunjukkan ke arah kanan, di mana ada tiga tiang untuk dijaga Keeper sedang berdiri dengan gagah. Zoro tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

“Kiri.”

“Pffft.” Bonney tertawa keras-keras seperti laki-laki dan sapu mereka berdua goyang. Zoro hampir saja terjatuh kalau dia tidak mencengkeram pundak Bonney.

“Hentikan tawa menyeramkanmu itu, Jewelry.” Mungkin Zoro juga merasa malu karena ditertawakan. Tapi Bonney tidak mau berhenti dan dia malah terus tertawa. Sebentar lagi keseimbangan mereka akan—

Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Bonney terjatuh dari sapunya dan Zoro segera menangkap lengan Bonney dengan tangan kirinya. Aneh, betapa seringnya Bonney makan, kenapa tubuhnya tetap seringan ini?

Dengan gesit Bonney mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas sapu lagi dan membiarkan Zoro menggenggam tangannya sampai empunya tangan melepaskan begitu saja.

“Itu,” ujar Bonney sedikit terengah karena usahanya tadi, “Adalah tangan kirimu, Roronoa.”

“Jadi ini kiri?” tanya Zoro dengan bodohnya, menatap tangan kirinya dengan tatapan takjub luar biasa. “Terus selama ini aku salah arah karena tidak bisa membedakan kanan dan kiri?”

“Kamu bebal dan bodoh, Roronoa Zoro.” Bonney menukik dan mereka sampai di Lapangan Quidditch lagi, membuat Sanji hanya bisa tersenyum masam—menyambut Bonney dengan hati gembira tetapi tetap kesal karena kesempatan yang ada untuk mereka berdua dan bermesraan di atas sana ….

Tashigi berdeham. “Apa saja yang sudah kamu ajarkan, Jewelry?”

“Aku hanya mengajarkan dasarnya,” sahut Bonney acuh tak acuh. “Aku sudah memberitahu dia mana kiri dan mana kanan.”

Sanji mengeluarkan desahan yang dramatis dan pelongoan tidak percaya. “Kamu tidak bisa membedakan kanan dan kiri, Moss Head?”

Wajah Zoro sedikit memanas. “Diam.”

“Terima kasih sudah membantu, Jewelry,” kata Tashigi dengan mimik muka serius dan berpaling ke Zoro. “Sekarang kamu sudah bisa membedakan arah, kan, Roronoa? Atau masih tidak bisa?”

“Tentu saja bisa.”

“Kalau begitu katakan apakah poni Sanji mengarah ke kiri atau ke kanan.”

Sanji entah harus meledak karena menjadi bahan percobaan atau bahagia karena Tashigi memperhatikan arah poninya. Dengan cepat dia memelototi Zoro dan mendekat kepadanya. Zoro mendelik tidak suka.

“Emm ….”

“Moss Head,” geram Sanji dengan nada rendah tepat di depan Zoro. Baru Zoro sadari kalau matanya itu biru jernih dan Zoro tidak pernah sedekat itu jaraknya dengan Sanji sebelumnya. Poni Sanji … ke mana poni Sanji mengarah? Kiri atau kanan? Ada-ada saja kenapa poninya aneh begini sih.

Zoro ingin memperhatikan poni Sanji, tapi kedua mata biru Sanji yang cerah terus melekat padanya. Mau tak mau Zoro merasakan hal yang sama ketika Mihawk menatapnya. Dia harus menatap balik. Dia harus menantang balik.

Tapi, dilihat dari tatapan Sanji, sepertinya dia sedang tidak ingin menantang. Tatapannya lebih, bagaimana, ya … dan Zoro tertarik dalam keheningan biru itu—

“EHEM.” Tashigi berdeham lagi, kini agak keras, atau memang sengaja volume suaranya dinaikkan. “Bagaimana, Roronoa?”

“Roronoa bodoh, kamu ini bisa belajar atau tidak, sih,” desis Bonney di sisi Lapangan Quidditch lain, sambil mengunyah makanan yang dia curi dari dapur Hogwarts. “Tidak sampai lima menit kamu belajar tentang kiri dan kanan.”

Zoro mengerjap. Apa yang barusan dipikirkan olehnya? Baiklah, dia mulai mengingat lagi. Tangan apa yang tadi dia gunakan untuk menyelamatkan Bonney? Yang ini. Yang dikatakan yang ini adalah yang kiri. Zoro mengerjap lagi. Kalau dari pandangannya, poni Sanji ke kiri. Tapi kalau dari sudut pandang Sanji, maka poninya adalah …

“… ke kanan,” sahut Zoro mantap. Tashigi mengangguk puas dan Bonney menyeringai lebar, sementara Sanji hanya mendengus dan pergi menjauh dari Zoro.

“Aplikasikan tatapanmu ke Lapangan Quidditch yang luas ini, Roronoa. Coba kamu bayangkan, mana yang kiri dan mana yang kanan. Ketika kamu terbang, kamu akan bisa. Ya ampun, masa hampir berumur lima belas tahun dan kamu tidak bisa membedakan—“

“Iya-iya bawel.” Kepala Zoro rasanya ingin meledak karena ocehan Tashigi yang tak ada henti-hentinya. Lalu, dia memulai latihan ‘khusus’nya.

.

Setelah hampir pukul enam sore, Zoro selesai dengan latihan bersama Tashigi, Bonney, dan Sanji. Kebanyakan mereka bertiga meributkan entah apa—lebih tepatnya Tashigi dan Bonney, karena Sanji bersedia mengalah demi para wanita—dan membuat kepala Zoro benar-benar ingin pecah. Mungkin nanti malam dia bisa meminum Ramuan Tanpa Mimpi supaya mimpinya tidak dihiasi jeritan para wanita yang histeris, seperti saat ini. Atau Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati karena dia ingin tidur lelap, lelap sekali.

“Oke, latihanmu sudah selesai, Roronoa, satu jam lagi makan malam jadi—“

“Belum! Tentu saja latihannya belum selesai! Dia belum bisa terbang lurus dan tadi dia hampir tersesat ke Hutan Terlarang!”

“Kita bisa lanjutkan besok, kan—“

“Tentu saja tidak bisa. Besok ingatannya hilang lagi.”

“Maaf, tapi aku butuh makan. Memangnya kamu tidak? Lalu kalau hari ini kita jejalkan banyak pelajaran, apakah ada jaminan kalau besok dia akan ingat semuanya?”

“Ehm, _ladies_ , apa kalian mau makanan pembuka dulu? Aku bisa memasaknya untuk kalian, kalau kamu mau—“

“DIAM!” teriak Tashigi dan Bonney. Namun Bonney berubah pikiran ketika dia mendengar kata makanan pembuka. Matanya berbinar-binar di tengah keremangan senja.

“Sanji, berikan aku makanan pembuka itu sekarang juga. Makanan utama juga tidak masalah. Aku mau semua makanan karena aku sekarang sangat lapar.”

“Tentu saja, Bonney-chwaaan!” Dan Sanji berputar-putar, menyelinap menuju dapur Hogwarts. Bonney menyusul dengan kecepatan lari yang tidak bisa diremehkan. Kini hanya ada Tashigi dan Zoro.

Tashigi menghela napas lelah. Zoro menyadarinya.

“Seharusnya tidak seperti ini, tahu?” Tashigi mulai mengenggam sapunya erat-erat di tangan kanan. Kepalanya menunduk. “Tidak bisa mengajarimu dengan maksimal dan dua jam ini dipenuhi dengan pertengkaran konyol. Aku benar-benar ingin mengajarimu, Roronoa, supaya kamu bisa masuk tim. Bakatmu itu bagus, dan kita bisa menghajar anak-anak Slytherin itu kalau ….”

Zoro menepuk kedua pundak Tashigi dengan tangan kekarnya. “Usahamu tidak sia-sia. Kamu sudah melakukan yang terbaik sebagai kapten.” Zoro berdeham untuk melancarkan suaranya, “Lagi pula, Gryffindor bangga punya kapten sepertimu.”

Tentu saja usaha Tashigi bukan hanya untuk membuat Zoro bisa masuk tim. Ada hal-hal lain yang mendukung, seperti, dia tidak ingin Zoro tersesat lagi dan frekuensinya menemui Robin, gadis cantik yang merupakan kakak kelasnya di asrama Ravenclaw, semakin sering. Yah, tentu saja alasan sentimental itu hanya dia simpan dalam hati ….

“Oke, kapten?”

“Uh-huh,” Tashigi menjawab dan dia bersyukur tidak menitikkan air mata yang sudah hampir mengalir. “Kamu mandi, sana. Bau tahu.”

Zoro menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyeringai lebar. “Bau begini juga masih keren. Tapi karena aku juga mau makan tanpa tubuh yang bau, lebih baik aku mandi sekarang.”

Tashigi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan Zoro menunggu Tashigi di Lapangan Quidditch. Mereka bergeming untuk beberapa saat.

“Katanya … kamu mau pergi sekarang.”

“Ya masa aku meninggalkanmu sendirian malam-malam begini?” tanya Zoro dengan kasar, tapi Tashigi yakin Zoro tidak bermaksud begitu. Tashigi hanya bisa diam mendengar alasan Zoro.

“Oke, aku juga masuk sekarang.”

Mereka berjalan berdampingan sampai akhirnya Tashigi memutuskan untuk membiarkan Zoro menuntun jalan. Hebatnya, mereka bisa sampai dengan selamat menuju Aula Depan Hogwarts.

Zoro sudah benar-benar belajar.

Mereka berpisah jalan di sana.

.

Zoro merasa lelah luar biasa hari ini. Pertama-tama dia sudah disentil dengan pertemuannya dengan Kuina, serta perjanjian bahwa mereka akan bertemu di Rumah Kaca pukul sepuluh malam, dengan berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang menatapnya. Belum lagi latihan Patronus yang cukup menguras tenaga dengan Mihawk—Zoro benar-benar tak sudi memanggilnya Profesor—yang tak henti-hentinya menatap tajam dengan sepasang mata elang, serta sentuhan-sentuhannya ….

Oke, dia memilih untuk tidak memikirkan itu, sebenarnya.

Dan pertemuannya dengan Perona juga melelahkan. Tidur selama beberapa menit—atau beberapa jam? —ternyata tidak begitu berefek untuk tubuhnya hari ini.

_Gila. Benar-benar gila._

Zoro menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai memperhatikan sekeliling. Lorong yang dia lewati sedang sepi, karena pada jam-jam seperti ini para murid memilih untuk mendekam di Ruang Rekreasi Asrama masing-masing, atau mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan. Bisa juga ada yang sedang berpacaran di lemari sapu … yah, siapa peduli.

Hanya saja, Zoro benar-benar terkejut ketika mendapati sosok yang sedang berjalan cepat di depannya, tidak melihat siapapun kecuali sepasang matanya agak kosong, dengan rambut agak ikal di bawahnya dan kulit putihnya yang cemerlang …

… Zoro tidak pernah melihat ekspresi Robin yang melamun.

Ini kesempatannya.

Ini kesempatannya kalau dia ingin berbicara dengan Robin, untuk meyakinkan bahwa Robin tidak marah lagi padanya. Zoro menghalangi jalan Robin dengan berdiri di depannya. Butuh beberapa saat bagi Robin sampai akhirnya dia tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang menghalangi jalannya.

Robin mendongak sedikit—karena tingginya hampir sama dengan Zoro—dan matanya membesar karena sosok Zoro di sana. Berkeringat, wajahnya kebingungan, dan tubuhnya kaku sekali di sana. Robin hanya membuat gerakan tipis di wajahnya dan ingin melewati Zoro sesegera mungkin.

“Robin. Robin.”

Yang dipanggil sama sekali tidak merasa wajib untuk menjawab sapaan Zoro. Dengan tongkat sihirnya, Robin berhasil membuat tangan Zoro yang terentang lebar menjadi rapat ke sisi masing-masing dan dengan mudah Robin berjalan di sampingnya. Namun Zoro tak kalah cepat dengan menggunakan kakinya untuk menghalangi jalan Robin.

“Robin. Kita butuh bicara.” Nada suara Zoro sangat datar dan terdapat sedikit geraman rendah di sana. Robin tak gentar, tetap memberikan senyuman terkulum yang dipaksakan dan ingin melewati Zoro secepatnya. Robin tidak pernah kehilangan kendali seperti ini. Zoro menahan bahunya. Robin akhirnya berhenti.

“Zoro,” jawab Robin akhirnya, dengan nada yang tak kalah datar dari suara Zoro. “Ada apa.”

“Aku hanya ingin, em,” Zoro agak sulit mengungkapkan kata-katanya. Dia sudah berkomitmen pada diri sendiri bahwa dia tidak akan mengatakan maaf karena dia tidak menyesal. Dia hanya … dia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Robin tak marah dan masih mau berbicara padanya. Tapi agaknya itu sulit dipastikan dengan sikap dingin Robin yang luar biasa.

“Ingin apa? Aku punya urusan lain,” kata Robin, “Zoro.”

“Kamu marah karena kata-kataku waktu itu?” tanya Zoro dengan tetap menahan Robin di bahunya. Zoro tahu tubuh Robin menegang, dilihat dari bagaimana matanya membulat dan tubuhnya tersentak sedikit dalam pegangannya. Namun Robin tidak menunjukkan ekspresi lebih.

“Kata-kata yang mana?” tanyanya dan tersenyum manis.

Zoro muak dengan semua ini.

“Hentikan sikap pura-puramu, Robin. Bisakah sekali saja untuk jujur dengan dirimu sendiri? Apa sulitnya untuk itu? Apa setiap hari kamu hanya dipenuhi oleh kepura-puraan dan kepalsuan?”

Robin terdiam. Lama.

Sampai akhirnya mereka membuka suara bersamaan, “Aku mengerti.”

“Apa yang bisa kamu pahami, Zoro?” tanya Robin, penuh penekanan dengan senyum misterius yang tertempel di wajahnya seperti lem. “Kamu tidak mengerti apa-apa. Kamu adalah sosok yang … keras kepala. Kamu tidak bisa dimengerti. Kamu … tidak peka. Kamu tidak sensitif. Kamu tidak bisa memahami perasaan seseorang.”

Kini, giliran Zoro yang membeku.

Lama.

“Lalu apa yang kamu ingin aku lakukan?” Zoro bertanya balik dengan wajah letih. Pundak Robin telah dilepaskan. Sebagai gantinya, kini Robin yang mencengkeram lengan kuat Zoro dengan erat. Berkali-kali Zoro merasa perutnya jungkir balik, entah karena sudah lapar atau kehadiran Robin di hadapannya yang selalu berhasil membuat dadanya bergejolak berlebihan.

“Kamu memang orang yang paling tidak sensitif yang pernah kutemukan, Roronoa Zoro.” Lalu Robin menutup mulutnya dan tertawa kecil. Tawa merdu yang sampai di telinga Zoro, sampai Zoro takut kalau dia kecanduan tawa Robin yang palsu. Dia menginginkan Robin yang asli. Yang dulu. Mungkin manusia bisa berubah, tapi kali ini dia ingin sekali menentang perubahan itu.

Zoro merasakan deru napas Robin yang hangat di lehernya.

Mungkin ….

“Aku merasa berbeda,” kata Robin yang masih berada di dekat Zoro, satu jengkal lagi dan mereka akan berpelukan. Atau berciuman.

“Berbeda kenapa?”

“Berbeda … dengan gadis-gadismu yang lain, Zoro. Berbeda dengan mereka membuatku gila. Aku tahu ini terdengar tidak waras, tapi … rasanya aku merasa aneh karena berbeda dengan mereka. Dengan perbedaan itu, aku merasa … entahlah. Mungkin semakin jauh darimu.”

Rasanya Zoro ingin tertawa, tapi dia tidak bisa.

“Kamu mengharapkan apa, Robin? Aku tidak punya gadis-gadis seperti yang kamu maksud.”

Zoro merasa ada tekanan di dadanya. Jari Robin menunjuk dada Zoro dengan penuh energi, mungkin bermaksud untuk memberi penekanan. “Kamu benar-benar bodoh, ya? Kamu dikelilingi banyak perempuan dan kamu sama sekali tidak menyadari hal itu?”

“Tidak.”

Robin tertawa pelan. “Otakmu semakin miring, Zoro.”

“Terima kasih atas pujianmu, Nona Pintar.”

“Ara,” Robin berujar ketika dia merasa suasana panas di sekelilingnya. Panas di tubuhnya. Panas menyengat di wajahnya. Panas yang ada di sekitar tubuhnya dan Zoro. Panas di kepalanya. Rasanya dia ingin meledak begitu saja di depan Zoro. Panas. Tubuhnya benar-benar panas … kehadiran Zoro membuat efek sebesar ini ….

“Kenapa?” bisik Zoro sensual di telinga Robin. Robin harus menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, karena tertawa pun rasanya dia tidak sanggup. Kedua tangan Robin mencengkeram erat lengan Zoro, lebih erat dari yang sebelumnya. Merasa aman di dekat tubuhnya. Mungkin.

Mereka berdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Zoro membuka suara lagi.

“Justru kamu yang berbeda adalah kamu yang unik, Robin.”

Robin memejamkan matanya.

“… kamu tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan, karena kamu berbeda. Kamu luar biasa. Kamu … cantik dengan caramu sendiri.”

Zoro berharap supaya Robin tahu, bahwa dia tidak bermaksud menyakiti Robin dengan kata-katanya tempo hari. Semoga Robin mengerti. Semoga Robin tahu. Seharusnya gadis itu tahu karena dia adalah gadis yang cerdas … ‘kan?

“Terima kasih,” ujar Robin, matanya masih terpejam dan kali ini dia mengeluarkan senyum yang berbeda. Senyum yang tulus tanpa akhir. Senyum yang membuat Zoro luluh dan mendekat padanya.

Jarak mereka tinggal sepersekian senti.

Hidung mereka bertubrukan.

Dan mereka berciuman.

Begitu saja, dan Zoro yakin semua kelelahan yang dia alami pada hari ini tidak menjadi masalah. Berbaur menjadi satu dalam satu ciuman yang panjang dan lembut dan panas dan dan dan dan dan ….

Saat ciuman itu terlepas, Robin meletakkan kepalanya di leher Zoro.

“Kamu harus belajar untuk jatuh cinta.”

“Mungkin itu akan sakit.”

Robin tertawa kecil. “Mungkin.”

“Apakah kamu pernah?” tanya Zoro. Rasa penasaran itu menggerogotinya hingga dia merasa sesak luar dalam, dan tanpa sadar dia sudah melingkari pinggang Robin dengan kedua lengannya. “Pernah jatuh cinta?”

Zoro merasakan Robin yang tersenyum di antara ceruk leher dan bahunya. “Mungkin, Roronoa Zoro. Kadang jatuh cinta itu tidak bisa disadari bahkan oleh dirimu sendiri.”

“Begitu ya,” gumam Zoro dan sambil berpikir, apakah dia sedang jatuh cinta atau tidak.

Tiba-tiba saja bel Hogwarts yang suaranya terdengar sampai ke mana-mana itu berdentang keras sekali. Entah karena impuls atau apa, Zoro menarik Robin ke lemari sapu terdekat dan mengunci mereka berdua di sana.

“Apa yang kamu lakukan?” bisik Robin, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia menolak ajakan untuk lari ke lemari sapu. Malah sebenarnya dia tertarik.

“Aku sedang menyembunyikanmu dari dunia lain,” Zoro ikut berbisik, kini lemari sapu dibuka sedikit sehingga dia bisa melihat secuil dunia luar. “Tuh, kan, langsung ramai. Bayangkan apa yang terjadi kalau kita masih di luar sana.”

Ternyata Zoro bisa berpikir juga.

Robin tersenyum kecil mendengar alasan Zoro. “Begitukah? Apakah kamu takut jika kepergok bersamaku, Roronoa Zoro?”

“Bukan begitu,” sergah Zoro cepat dan dia segera menutup pintu lemari sapu. “Maksudku, em … aku hanya …” Zoro menggaruk lehernya berulang kali, merasakan sesuatu yang ingin meledak dalam dirinya. “Momen privat itu tidak pantas dibagikan kepada orang lain, kan, Nico Robin?”

“Apa itu salah satu tanda bahwa kamu juga bisa berperilaku romantis?”

Zoro menyeringai dibuatnya. “Jadi kamu beranggapan kalau aku tidak bisa berperilaku romantis, ya?”

Mereka berdua bertatapan untuk beberapa saat, dan akhirnya Zoro mendorong Robin ke sisi lemari yang lain, tidak peduli apakah yang lain mendengarkan mereka atau tidak. Tapi tadi adalah bel untuk makan malam, sepertinya yang lain sudah sangat sibuk untuk mencari makan. Tidak. Urusan perut bisa nanti. Urusan dengan Nico Robin lebih penting.

Sangat utama.

“Jadi, menurutmu apa itu romantis, Robin?” Hidung mereka bersentuhan lagi, namun kali ini tidak ada ciuman, hanya momen saling menatap yang intens.

“Romantis itu … ketika kamu ingin membahagiakan pasanganmu dengan caramu sendiri,” jawab Robin pelan, sentuhan napasnya berseteru dengan napas Zoro yang berbaur di lemari sapu yang sempit. Makin lama, suasana ini makin panas untuk Robin.

Impuls Zoro mengatakan bahwa dia harus memperlakukan Robin dengan caranya sendiri, untuk membuktikan bahwa dia juga pria. Bukan pria bodoh yang dicap oleh stereotip bahwa dia adalah pria yang tidak peka. Bahkan Robin sudah mengatakan bahwa dia tidak peka ….

Segera Zoro meletakkan tangannya di kepala Robin, mengelus rambutnya, memberikan ciuman lembut di bibirnya, lagi, dan Robin benar-benar merasa suasana sangat panas dan gerah dan dia ingin meledak. Zoro melepaskannya dan menarik napas sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia memberikan ciuman itu lagi. Dan Robin tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Kalau bukan karena lemari sapu yang sempit luar biasa, Zoro tidak akan pernah melepaskan ciuman itu. Begitu juga dengan Robin, karena ketika Zoro menyapukan lidahnya di mulutnya, Robin merasa beribu kembang api meledak di dalam tubuhnya.

Sensasi panas itu juga sudah membakar tubuh Zoro sejak tadi. Robin meraba dada Zoro, dan di dalam jubah itu Robin bisa merasakan dada yang kuat dan kekar, yang sudah menjadi impiannya untuk bersandar di tubuh Zoro sejak dulu.

Robin, entah dasar apa, membuka jubah Zoro dan memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang diterangi cahaya lilin remang-remang. Kuat, kekar, namun banyak luka. Robin bertanya-tanya darimana luka itu berasal.

Jari lentiknya menelusuri jejak luka itu, dan Zoro menahan napas karenanya. Robin menyadari itu dan berhenti. “Maaf. Itu sakit?”

Zoro menggelengkan kepalanya. “Tidak. Aku hanya … tidak. Tidak apa-apa.”

Robin tersenyum dan menarik mundur jarinya. Zoro menciumnya lagi.

Zoro tidak tahu berapa lama yang dia habiskan di lemari sapu, mengabaikan jam makan perutnya, mengabaikan Hogwarts, mengabaikan dunia sihir untuk beberapa saat hanya untuk bersama Robin di ruangan yang sempit. Hal yang sama berlaku pada Robin.

Fenomena yang aneh.

“Kamu lapar?” tanya Zoro setelah mereka dilanda keheningan yang ganjil dan tak wajar. Panasnya mereda, namun tidak menghilang.

“Kamu habis latihan Quidditch, kan, Zoro,” kata Robin mengulum senyum. “Harusnya kamu lapar, tapi kamu menahannya dari tadi.”

Mungkin itu benar. Tidak. Itu benar.

“Kenapa kamu bisa tahu aku latihan Quidditch hari ini …?”

“Ya ampun, Zoro, kamu terlalu naif kalau kamu tidak mengetahui bahwa aku mengetahui semua jadwalmu,” Robin mengakui terang-terangan.

“Wow,” ujar Zoro tanpa keterangan yang lain, karena dia terlalu terkejut dengan fakta itu. “Hebat. Wow. Wow.”

“Ayo. Kamu butuh makan. Dan … kamu butuh mandi.”

Zoro merasa pipinya memanas. “Aku akan mandi nanti. Baiklah, aku akan mandi setelah makan. Atau makan setelah mandi ….”

Robin memberikan tawa kecil lagi sebelum akhirnya dia memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir Zoro. Ciuman singkat yang berakhir menjadi ciuman panjang sebelum akhirnya mereka melepaskan itu. Lagi. Dan terulang lagi. Ada saat-saat tertentu bahwa mereka merasa, mereka tidak ingin berpisah.

“Oke, Robin … kamu juga harus makan.”

“Baik.”

Mereka bertatapan untuk beberapa saat. Canggung mengisi udara. Zoro tidak menyangka rencana basa-basinya akan berakhir menjadi ciuman panjang tanpa henti di lemari sapu.

Mereka berciuman lagi.

Zoro berjanji itu akan menjadi yang terakhir. Terakhir pada saat itu, karena dia tidak mau semua yang dia lalui dengan Robin menjadi yang terakhir.

Dan perutnya juga sudah berteriak minta makan.

.

Dia memang benar-benar kelaparan.

Sesampainya di Aula Besar, yang dia lakukan adalah segera duduk dan mencomot sebanyak mungkin makanan, seakan-akan besok dia sudah tidak bisa makan lagi. Betapa hebatnya dia karena sudah hampir menyamai Luffy dan Bonney pada hari ini, karena dia sudah habis tiga piring.

Tambahan: dia belum mandi.

Zoro tahu ada beberapa orang yang menatap geli padanya, namun siapa peduli. Perutnya minta diurus setelah dia menomorduakan perut ini dibandingkan Robin. Sekarang perut ini harus diperhatikan dengan baik.

Bisa gila dia hari ini. Atau, sesungguhnya dia memang sudah gila. Zoro menguap lebar-lebar setelah perutnya terisi penuh. Enaknya, sih, tidur. Tapi ada yang menjanggal. Oh ya, ada tugas Mantra. Tapi dia malas mengerjakannya ….

Ketika matanya mengarah ke meja lain, dia bertemu dengan mata milik Robin. Mereka bertatapan sesaat sebelum akhirnya Robin tersenyum kecil dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat lain, mengobservasi seperti biasa.

Atau, seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi.

Sudahlah. Sebaiknya dia memaksimalkan produktivitas hari ini dengan mengerjakan tugas Mantra dan menyelinap ke Rumah Kaca agar bisa menemui Kuina nanti, serta mendengarkan cerita yang sudah Zoro tunggu sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

.

“Hei.”

“Hei.”

Zoro sudah sampai di Rumah Kaca ketika teman-temannya memberitahukan bahwa waktu itu sudah pukul delapan lewat tiga puluh. Iya, satu setengah jam berikutnya dia gunakan untuk mencari jalan supaya tidak nyasar ke sana. Melelahkan, tapi menyenangkan, mungkin.

Dan dia tepat sampai di sana pukul sepuluh malam, mungkin berkat dirinya yang penasaran setengah mati dan dia berusaha agar tidak terlambat.

Kuina tersenyum padanya di kursi roda, seperti biasa, dengan tangan kanan yang menggenggam tongkat sihir dan tangan kirinya memberi isyarat agar Zoro mendekat. Zoro mengangguk patuh dan tidak berkomentar apa-apa sampai akhirnya Kuina berbicara.

“Kamu benar-benar ingin tahu, ya?”

Zoro tersenyum masam. “Ingin memberitahuku atau tidak?”

Kuina tersenyum manis dan dia berkata lagi, “Oke, oke. Dimulai dari mana, ya?”

Kaki Zoro sudah tidak sabar dan mengetuk-ngetuk lantai Rumah Kaca. Kuina tertawa pelan. Lalu dia mulai bercerita. Ketika umur tujuh tahun, dia baru tahu bahwa dirinya adalah penyihir, karena sering kali terjadi bahwa dia bisa mencelakai temannya tanpa sengaja, atau melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh di luar kemampuan manusia normal. Ayahnya yang merawat Kuina seorang diri—ibunya sudah meninggal ketika melahirkan Kuina—terkejut dan sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang disebut dengan penyihir.

Kuina menarik napas. Sejauh ini, menurut Zoro, tidak ada yang aneh.

“Tidak usah diceritakan cepat-cepat,” ujar Zoro, menyadari bahwa Kuina ingin menyelesaikan ini secepat mungkin. Lagi pula, Zoro tidak pernah menyangka Kuina menawarkan diri untuk menceritakan hal pribadi ini padanya. Siapa tahu ini adalah hal yang traumatik?

Zoro melangkahkan dirinya lebih dekat pada Kuina, sehingga mereka berhadap-hadapan kurang dari dua meter. Entah kenapa hal itu membuat wajah Kuina memanas dan rasa panas yang ganjil membakar tubuhnya. Dia segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, berusaha untuk mengusir pikiran aneh itu.

Kuina menarik napas panjang. Dia kembali teringat pada ceritanya yang menyedihkan, yang membuatnya kini berbeda dengan teman-temannya. Kini matanya yang memanas, perih dan sakit serta timbul rasa nyeri yang ada di dadanya. Napasnya mulai terasa sesak, namun dia tidak akan menangis karena hal sepele. Tidak.

“Kuina?”

Napas Zoro berada dekat sekali di wajahnya. Kuina membelalakkan mata. Sudah berapa lama dia melamun karena hal ini?

“Aku tidak memaksamu, aku hanya penasaran. Kalau hal ini membuatmu sedih, lebih baik tidak usah—“

“Tidak!” Suara Kuina meninggi dan hal ini benar-benar mengejutkan Zoro. Baru kali ini dia melihat Kuina membentak orang, dan yang dibentak adalah dirinya sendiri. Roronoa Zoro. Zoro mundur selangkah dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. Kuina melongo.

Setelah merasa sadar akan kelakuannya, Kuina menutup mulut dengan tangan kanannya yang masih memegang tongkat sihir. “Tidak. Maaf, Zoro. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu ….”

“Sudah malam,” kata Zoro sambil memperhatikan langit yang terlihat dari Rumah Kaca. Kuina pun tahu kalau sekarang sudah malam, dan entah apa yang merasuki dirinya sehingga dia merasa bahwa dia perlu, sangat perlu untuk memberitahu Zoro tentang ini.

“Ceritaku belum selesai, Roronoa Zoro.”

Zoro menghela napas dengan sabar. “Baiklah.”

Kuina mengangguk dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya. “Sampai di mana aku tadi?”

“Sampai ayahmu yang terkejut karena kamu adalah seorang penyihir.”

“Oh, ya.” Kuina menarik napas sekali lagi, dan setelah merasa bahwa dia sudah siap, dia melanjutkannya dengan pelan. “Ayahku terkejut. Dia tidak percaya. Dan aku membuktikannya, aku menyihir seragam sekolah Muggleku menjadi apa pun yang kupikirkan saat itu. Aku sudah bisa mengontrolnya. Seragam itu berubah menjadi gaun pesta.”

Wajah Zoro masih tetap datar.

“Ayahku mengaku bahwa dia terkejut dan … dia kurang senang akan fakta itu. Emm, lebih tepatnya, dia tidak senang dengan fakta itu. Dia takut bahwa anaknya dianggap tidak normal, dan legenda-legenda zaman dulu berkata bahwa penyihir harus dibakar. Dia berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan hal tersebut. Dan aku, sebagai anak berusia tujuh tahun yang sangat bangga dan bahagia mendapati diriku adalah seorang penyihir, sehingga aku berusaha keras untuk menentangnya. Setiap hari, setiap saat, aku menunjukkan kemampuanku. Tentu saja hanya di rumah untuk melawan ayahku habis-habisan.”

Zoro merasa sebentar lagi dia akan mendapatkan titik terang dalam kisah ini. Dia tidak mau berkomentar sampai saat ini, takut akan merusak esensi cerita.

Kuina menghela napas untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya.

“Dan suatu hari, itu terjadi.” Dia berhenti sebentar dan mendongak supaya bisa bertemu dengan mata gelap Zoro, berkilat-kilat tertimpa cahaya bintang yang terbias dari Rumah Kaca. “Aku mencelakakan diriku sendiri karena merasa yakin dengan kemampuanku, ingin mengubah tangga menjadi seluncuran. Tangganya berhasil menjadi seluncuran dan aku ingin bersiap meluncur. Tiga detik kemudian, tangga itu berubah lagi menjadi wujud aslinya. Aku terguling-guling ke bawah. Kepalaku terbentur cukup keras. Kakiku patah. Tidak bisa digunakan lagi. Tentu saja Rumah Sakit Muggle bisa menyembuhkan hal itu. Ayahku antara cemas dan marah, sehingga ingin sekali agar kakiku segera disembuhkan.”

“Dan …?”

“Dan kakiku sudah sembuh.”

Zoro merasa bingung dengan hal itu. Sebelum dia sempat berbicara lagi, Kuina menyelanya dengan berkata, “Aku masih belum selesai. Kakiku sembuh, semenjak itu aku tidak mau menggunakan sihir sialan itu lagi. Sampai akhirnya saat umur sebelas tahun, surat dari Hogwarts datang. Sekolah khusus penyihir, katanya. Aku senang sekali. Ada kesempatan untuk memperbaiki rasa bersalahku pada ayahku.”

Pemuda yang berjarak tiga meter di hadapannya mengerutkan kening. Apakah ….

“Ya, Zoro,” kata Kuina bahkan sebelum Zoro sempat menyelesaikan pemikirannya. “Karena aku kelahiran Muggle, Profesor Shanks datang ke rumahku untuk menjelaskan teknis dan detil di Hogwarts. Saat itulah aku membuat permohonan. _Lumpuhkan kakiku. Selamanya. Agar aku mengingat kesombonganku sampai mati._ ”

Tanpa sadar, Zoro menahan napasnya. Begitu dalamnyakah rasa bersalah Kuina kepada ayahnya?

Kuina menundukkan kepalanya, memutus pandangannya begitu saja dari mata Zoro. “Ya, begitu saja. Profesor Shanks terkejut, apalagi ayahku. Dia menegurku habis-habisan, tapi aku menggeleng dan berkata bahwa ini untuk pengingatku sebagai nantinya, supaya aku tidak kurang ajar lagi padanya. Setelah kubujuk dengan air mata dan segala macam, Profesor Shanks setuju. Dan aku memakai kursi roda semenjak sebelas tahun sampai sekarang.”

Zoro menandai ini dalam hatinya: Kuina benar-benar seorang Hufflepuff sejati, dengan hati tanpa noda yang tanpa sungkan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri, karena rasa bersalahnya pada orang lain. Tapi untuk lumpuh agar bisa menjadi pengingat? Kuina rela untuk tidak bisa berjalan selama-lamanya?

“Apa sihir Profesor Shanks benar-benar kuat sehingga itu melumpuhkan kakimu selamanya?”

Kuina tersenyum pahit. “Profesor Shanks berkata demikian, tapi aku juga tidak pernah bertanya-tanya untuk itu.”

Zoro mengambil kesimpulan dengan cepat, “Berarti kamu tidak menyesal?”

Gelengan kepala sudah menjadi jawaban yang pasti. Zoro mengangguk. Jadi begitu. Cerita yang membuat Zoro ngilu sendiri, karena dia tidak pernah berkorban sampai sebegitunya hanya karena perasaan bersalah.

Zoro ingin sekali mengucapkan maaf karena memaksa Kuina untuk bercerita, tapi lidahnya kelu seperti biasa ketika ingin mengucapkan maaf.

Aneh, ya?

Perut Kuina seperti dihantam sesuatu ketika dia melihat ekspresi Zoro yang berubah. Bukan ekspresi kasihan seperti yang ia dapatkan dari orang-orang ketika melihat dia duduk di kursi roda. Bukan juga ekspresi mengejek. Tapi ekspresi yang keras; ego yang memenuhi wajahnya, dahinya berkerut, dan matanya menatap tajam. Kuina tidak tahu harus membalas dengan apa.

Akhirnya, Zoro berkata dengan pelan, “Kamu harus tidur sekarang. Sudah malam.”

Kuina tersenyum lega. Tubuhnya tidak tegang lagi, dan tongkat sihir yang berada di lengan kanan diputar-putar untuk menenangkan hatinya. Zoro tidak marah. Lagi pula, memangnya kenapa kalau Zoro memang marah? Dia menceritakan kisah yang sebenarnya, kok.

“Apakah kamu mengkhawatirkanku?” goda Kuina dan kursi rodanya bergerak ke arah Zoro. Tanaman-tanaman yang berada di sana ada yang berbisik, betul, ada yang berbisik, dan bisikan itu terbawa angin. Kuina hanya berharap supaya gosip dia dan Zoro berduaan di Rumah Kaca saat malam tidak beredar di Hogwarts.

Zoro membuat alisnya tertaut dan dia bergumam, “Mungkin.”

Ada sepercik rasa senang yang beredar di tubuhnya sekarang. Kuina tersenyum lebar. Dia memberi gerakan isyarat agar Zoro mau menundukkan wajahnya ke dekat Kuina. Lalu Kuina mencium pipinya, mengucapkan selamat malam, dan pergi dari sana.

.

Zoro melangkahkan kakinya ke manapun dia ingin pergi, karena biasanya memang selalu demikian. Hari yang melelahkan, dan ini baru satu hari, pikir Zoro tak percaya. Hari ini dia benar-benar sibuk untuk … mencari kesempatan kedua.

Kesempatan kedua untuk berbicara lagi dengan Kuina dan Robin. Kesempatan kedua untuk masuk dalam tim Quidditch. Kesempatan kedua untuk menantang Mihawk dan membuat Perona pergi dari tempatnya, walaupun itu gagal seratus persen.

Parah. Benar-benar parah.

Zoro mengerutkan keningnya. Bahkan kakinya sekarang melangkah ke tempat yang tidak dia ketahui. Sudah berada di mana dia? Mengapa dia merasa semakin berputar-putar dari Rumah Kaca?

Kakinya benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya. Begitu juga dengan otak dan jalan pikirannya. Di hadapannya terdapat tangga menuju ke atas. Kemudian dia ingat tempat ini.

Menara Astronomi.

Begitu saja dan kaki Zoro bergerak lagi ke atas. Menuju tangga. Menuju Menara Astronomi.

Pintunya terbuka sedikit. Mungkin tidak ada orang, atau orang sebelumnya terburu-buru ke bawah sehingga tidak sempat menutup pintu. Tapi kemungkinan apa pun itu, Zoro tidak mau menebaknya, karena dia terlalu malas untuk berpikir. Dia mendorong pintu sehingga celahnya semakin lebar dan dia bisa masuk ke dalam sana.

Dan jangan tanya kenapa Zoro membeku di tempatnya.

Ada seorang gadis, berambut agak ikal di bagian bawah, postur dan kelakuan yang anggun membelakangi dirinya, memandang bintang-bintang. Zoro tidak perlu berpikir dua kali. Bahkan, dia tidak perlu berpikir, karena dia tahu pasti siapa orang tersebut.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, kejadian di lemari sapu tadi agak memalukan dan Zoro merasa dirinya terlalu agresif. Memang, yang pihak perempuan juga membalas dengan sama agresifnya, namun … apakah dia memang menyukai perlakuan yang seperti itu?

Zoro tersadar dan segera melangkah lagi, tidak mau mundur. Kalau Robin menyukainya, kenapa dia tidak melanjutkannya?

Suara langkah Zoro mencapai telinga Robin yang sensitif, sepelan apa pun langkahnya. Robin menoleh, mendapati Zoro yang mendekatinya, dan tersenyum tipis. Lalu dia membalikkan tubuh sepenuhnya, menghadap Zoro yang bisa dijangkau dengan tangan.

“Apakah ini kebetulan?”

“Kakiku menuntun sampai sini,” jawab Zoro datar. Robin masih tersenyum, kali ini dia memunggungi Zoro lagi dan menatap bintang-bintang di luar sana. Tangannya terlipat di atas ambang jendela. Zoro mengekor jejaknya, melangkah ke samping dan memusatkan perhatian di luar sana.

Sepertinya, kejadian di lemari sapu itu benar-benar memalukan. Setelah berhadapan dengan Robin untuk kedua kalinya, Zoro merasa canggung dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi, siapa peduli? Robin terlihat biasa saja, seolah kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi. Dan, seharusnya Zoro memang tidak perlu peduli ….

“Aku tidak tahu tapi …” Zoro terkejut ketika Robin tiba-tiba berbicara. Suaranya halus dan ada titik yang membuat Zoro ingin mendengarkan hal itu terus menerus. Robin tahu Zoro sudah fokus dengan kata-katanya, sehingga dia melanjutkan, “… semua ini terasa benar.”

Zoro berusaha memfokuskan dirinya dengan bintang-bintang. Hitung bintangnya kalau perlu. Kata-kata Robin terasa salah. Zoro merasa aneh. Apa yang Robin maksudkan dengan semua ini terasa benar? Kalau yang dia maksud—

“Maaf kalau terdengar klise,” dia berujar, “Tapi sekali-sekali aku ingin mendapatkan momen ini denganmu, Zoro. Berdua. Tanpa gangguan. Atau mungkin, berdekatan. Aku tidak tahu, tapi semuanya terasa benar. Tepat.”

Zoro benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran wanita.

Atau memang jalan pikirannya sendiri yang sulit dimengerti. Tapi memang benar, semuanya terasa tepat. Semuanya terasa cocok di tempatnya, di mana dia dan Robin berdua saja tanpa gangguan, tanpa ada perasaan yang mengganggu, dan perasaan tenang yang melingkupi tubuhnya sekarang pasti karena Robin berada di sampingnya.

Ketika Zoro menoleh, Robin masih menatap langit. Mulutnya melengkung; dia tersenyum. Zoro masih menatap wajah Robin dari samping. Pahatannya sempurna. Hidungnya mancung, matanya besar dan tajam, serta bibir yang menggoda. Mungkin Zoro bisa menciumnya lagi. Mungkin ….

Robin menoleh. Senyumnya hilang. Namun Zoro tidak merasa terkejut.

“Apakah kamu sudah merasakan jatuh cinta, Zoro?”

Zoro tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tadi, saat petang, Robin berkata bahwa dia harus belajar jatuh cinta. Mungkin memang benar. Mungkin memang itu yang tepat.

“Kamu bisa mengajariku.”

Tawa lembut mengalun. “Aku bersedia.”

Perasaan aneh karena Robin mengatakan sesuatu tentang hal yang tepat sudah tidak ada lagi. Zoro merasa benar dengan hanya seperti ini.

Robin, dengan liciknya, mencuri kesempatan dengan memiringkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Zoro.

Zoro menahan bahunya sebelum Robin sempat menjaga jarak. Kini Zoro memberanikan diri untuk mencium Robin lebih dalam. Robin melakukan hal yang sama. Robin memeluk leher Zoro kuat, sementara Zoro menahan punggungnya dan mereka berjarak lebih dekat lagi. Zoro bisa merasa tekanan tubuh Robin. Robin merasakan hal yang serupa.

Mereka merasa, kalau mereka berhenti sekarang juga, maka mereka akan menjadi gila.

Rasa frustrasi membuat Zoro menekan dirinya lebih dan lebih ke dalam mulut Robin. Frustrasi karena dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. Frustrasi karena dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Benar, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?

Zoro membawa Robin ke dalam Menara Astronomi, menjauh dari para bintang yang mengawasi mereka dari atas sana. Mereka melepaskan diri sejenak, dengan Robin yang menghela napas dalam sementara Zoro menahan diri untuk tidak mencium Robin lagi.

Robin terdorong oleh Zoro sehingga mereka berada di salah satu dinding Menara Astronomi, dengan Robin yang terjepit di tengah-tengah antara dinding dan Zoro. Mereka bertatapan sesaat, sebelum akhirnya Zoro mendekatkan bibirnya di leher Robin dan menanamkan sesuatu di sana.

Kepalanya terdongak, memandang ke atas, merasa sesuatu yang berputar gelisah di perutnya. Zoro melanjutkan untuk memberikan tanda di leher Robin di sana sini, tidak peduli dengan kaki Robin yang sudah menekuk dan naik ke atas pinggangnya. Kedua tangan Zoro berpindah pada jubah Robin dan melepaskannya perlahan, sehingga hanya tersisa baju kasual yang digunakan sehari-hari. Jubah Robin melorot ke bawah, namun siapa peduli?

Robin merasa gejolak yang aneh di dalam dirinya. “Zoro … Zoro.”

Dia ingin menghentikan Zoro sebelum semuanya berjalan semakin jauh. Zoro masih mengambil kesempatannya, kali ini menggeser kaus Robin sehingga bibirnya bisa beralih ke pundak. Robin masih berusaha keras, berusaha berpikir dengan akal sehat yang bercampur dengan hasrat dalam hati.

Ada yang bilang, ikuti kata hatimu, tapi Robin tidak pernah mau mengikuti kata hati, karena otaknya jauh lebih cerdas dan bisa berpikir logis dibandingkan hatinya.

Robin meraba dada Zoro, menelusurinya dengan satu jari, matanya terpejam. Zoro belum berhenti. Zoro tidak berhenti. Robin harus mengambil tindakan. Sungguh, Robin tidak mau semuanya semakin jauh dan tidak bisa dihindari lagi. Ini … terlalu cepat.

Dia membuka mata. Segera saja tangan kirinya yang kosong—tangan kanannya masih memeluk leher Zoro—merogoh saku, ingin mengambil tongkat sihir. Namun Zoro lebih cepat dan mengangkat tangan Robin sehingga sampai di lehernya. Sial, Robin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Pesona Zoro terlalu kuat untuk ditolak. Dan hati Robin terlalu lemah untuk itu.

Tangan Zoro menjelajah ke pundak dan beralih ke tulang leher. Robin mengerang tanpa sadar. Zoro tidak tinggal diam. Robin menutup matanya lagi. Biarkan saja dulu. Mungkin Zoro tidak akan melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Robin berharap Zoro masih tahu batas. Robin berharap Zoro tidak menginjak di luar batas zona amannya.

Ketika Zoro sudah mau mencapai area dada, Robin benar-benar mendorong Zoro dengan sekuat tenaga sehingga mereka bertambah jauhnya beberapa senti. Zoro, yang seperti tersadar dari sesuatu, memulihkan pandangannya dan segera melihat ke arah lain. Apa pun asal bukan Robin.

Mulutnya terbuka, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Oke, dia memang tidak bisa meminta maaf. Lalu apa masalahnya? Untuk apa juga dia meminta maaf?

“Maaf.”

Kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Robin. Dia membenahi kausnya yang sudah sedikit melenceng dari tempat awal dan memungut jubahnya. Dia bersyukur ini belum melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Dia tersenyum pada Zoro. Zoro akan mengerti. Zoro pasti mengerti.

Entah kenapa, Zoro lega Robin menghentikannya. Mencegahnya. Hal-hal seperti ini tidak boleh bergerak terlalu jauh, atau dia akan menyesal.

Menyesal selamanya.

“Aku mengerti.”

Tuh, ‘kan. Robin yakin Zoro akan mengerti. Dia tersenyum lagi sebelum memakai jubahnya di depan Zoro, dan Zoro berusaha keras untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Robin. Apa yang dia pikirkan tadi? Apa yang dia lakukan tadi? Semuanya terasa di luar kontrol.

Hormon remaja? Cih.

Robin juga bersyukur karena dia lebih memilih untuk mengikuti akal sehat dibandingkan hati nurani. Kalau dia mengikuti hati nurani, mungkin dia sudah berada di lantai saat ini, dengan baju serta jubah yang berceceran. Juga tongkat sihir yang entah berada di mana.

Zoro membuka pembicaraan, “Sebaiknya kamu tidur.” Alasan klise, tapi Zoro ingin Robin pergi lebih dahulu. Meninggalkan Robin setelah apa yang dia lakukan terdengar brengsek. Kalau itu sungguh-sungguh terjadi, maka dia benar-benar brengsek.

“Takut untuk meninggalkanku?”

Kini Zoro benar-benar terpaksa untuk menatap mata Robin. Kenapa juga ada gadis secerdas Robin? Matanya berkilat-kilat, mulutnya melengkung tajam. Di balik pesona kecantikan, ada sifat manipulatif yang tak terhindarkan. Zoro sudah terikat di dalamnya. Kakak kelasnya yang satu itu benar-benar tidak bisa dijauhkan dari hasrat.

“Aku tidak takut untuk meninggalkanmu,” sahut Zoro lantang, berdiri tegap tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. “Mungkin kamu yang ingin meninggalkanku sekarang karena hal tadi, atau tidur karena suatu hal? Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu.”

Robin tersenyum. Senyumnya manis-pahit seperti cokelat.

“Kalau begitu, tinggalkan aku sekarang.”

Zoro terdiam di tempatnya.

Robin tahu kalau Zoro mengerti tentang arti tanggung jawab. Robin tidak akan menyalahkan Zoro jika laki-laki itu meninggalkannya sekarang, tapi dia akan sangat menghargai keputusan Zoro jika ia memutuskan untuk pergi setelah Robin pergi.

“Aku masih ingin di sini,” kata Zoro akhirnya, yang Robin juga tahu itu hasil pemikiran alasan karena Zoro memang sedang mencari-cari alibi. Robin melenyapkan senyumnya. Zoro menyadari itu dan tubuhnya menjadi kaku dan sulit digerakkan.

“Baiklah,” sahut Robin dan mulai menggerakkan kakinya. Tidak mendekat ke arah Zoro, tapi menjauh darinya, dan berjalan menuju pintu. Zoro merasa ada sesuatu yang menghantam tubuhnya. Sakit, tapi tidak ada bekas luka. Yang jelas, tidak seperti luka yang ditimbulkan akibat terlalu banyak berlatih, terobsesi ingin mengalahkan Mihawk suatu saat nanti.

Robin melangkah sangat perlahan, sampai-sampai Zoro curiga bahwa sebenarnya Robin belum ingin pergi dari sini. Dalam hati, Zoro berharap demikian. Hanya karena tindakan kurang ajarnya, Robin sudah ingin meninggalkan momen mereka berdua?

Bukannya tadi dia berkata bahwa, semua ini terasa benar? Mengapa dia pergi?

Sungguh, jalan pikiran wanita sulit dimengerti. Atau hanya dia yang sulit untuk mengerti apa yang ada di dalam kepala seorang perempuan?

“Zoro,” kata Robin, kali ini agak pelan dan nada suaranya serius, tidak lagi menggoda seperti biasa. Zoro mengerjap, merasa dirinya sudah terlalu lama terjebak dalam pemikiran tak penting. Suara Robin menjadi fokusnya saat ini.

Zoro menjernihkan pikirannya dan menatap Robin, berada jauhnya di dekat pintu, sementara dia berdiri terpaku di tempat tadi.

“Tidak ada yang berubah,” ujar Robin, dan seketika Zoro paham maksudnya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Tidak ada yang akan berbeda dari hubungan pertemanan mereka nanti. Tidak akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Tidak akan ada yang menjanggal seperti tadi. Tentu saja tidak ada.

Zoro, tanpa sadar, mengeluarkan seringai tipis. Robin membalasnya dengan kedipan khasnya yang seduktif. Zoro harus menahan diri. Cegah dirimu sebelum dicegah Robin, begitu batinnya berbisik. Maka dia menurut. Dia mengikuti kata hati. Atau itu yang orang-orang sebut dengan logika? Entahlah. Semuanya terasa memusingkan dan terasa tidak masuk akal ketika dia berada di dekat-dekat Robin.

“Jadi, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh,” lanjut Robin, kini selangkah lebih jauh dari yang tadi. Zoro ingin mendekat, tapi kakinya benar-benar menempel pada lantai. “Tidak ada yang berubah, tenang saja. Maaf aku menghancurkan momen berdua kita.”

Perempuan ini benar-benar bisa membaca pikiran orang, ya? Terutama pikiran Zoro. Seharusnya dia latihan menutup pikirannya dari dulu. Apa namanya? Occlumency. Apalah.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Zoro teringat Sanji. Apa yang akan dilakukan laki-laki itu ketika begitu dekat dengan seorang gadis cantik seperti Robin, yang membuat gejolak di perutnya tak mau berhenti? Apakah Sanji akan bertingkah genit seperti biasanya, atau memperlakukan Robin bak seorang Ratu?

Lah, untuk apa dia memikirkan si Alis Keriting? Masih ada yang lebih penting di hadapannya sekarang. Nico Robin.

Zoro ingin sekali berbicara sesuatu. Apa pun. Tapi terasa tidak tepat untuk mengucapkan sesuatu sekarang. Dia menahan dirinya supaya tidak menubruk Robin dan menciumnya saat itu juga. Robin semakin dekat dengan pintu, lalu dia berkata, “Selamat malam. Jangan tidur malam-malam.”

Dan dia pergi.

Kepala Zoro terasa pusing, seperti penuh, dan ingin meledak. Zoro duduk di lantai Menara Astronomi, merasa tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin tinggal di sini untuk beberapa lama tidak masalah.

Zoro memejamkan matanya. Tadi dia kira pertemuannya dengan Kuina akan menjadi penutup yang cukup menyenangkan hari ini, mengingat Kuina ingin berbagi cerita dengannya, meluangkan waktu demi menemuinya di Rumah Kaca, dan membeberkan hal privasinya kepada Zoro. Ternyata dia salah.

Ada lagi yang lebih menyenangkan. Juga menyakitkan, seperti memecah belah dirinya. Robin. Wanita itu tidak mau pergi dari pikirannya. Seolah melayang-layang di udara, menghantui Zoro setiap saat.

Zoro tidak sadar bahwa posisi duduknya kini sudah berubah menjadi terlentang, dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantalan. Dia merasa nyaman di sini, karena aroma Robin memenuhi udara. Aroma alami tubuhnya. Tubuhnya yang sudah dia nodai dengan bibir dan tangan, walaupun tidak sampai setengahnya. Robin sudah mencegahnya untuk melakukan yang lebih jauh.

Sungguh, kepala Zoro benar-benar ingin pecah. Zoro masih membayangkan awal harinya hari ini. Kuina. Mihawk. Perona. Tashigi. Bonney. Sanji. Dan Robin. Selalu Robin yang mengganggu hatinya sehingga menjadi kacau seperti ini.

Zoro merasa dirinya mulai melayang antara sadar dan tidak sadar.

Ada bayangan. Secercah cahaya, lalu lenyap. Ada seseorang, tapi dia tidak tahu apakah itu mimpi atau tidak. Ada yang membantunya dengan membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan.

“Tidurlah, Roronoa Zoro.”

Entah siapa, tapi itu suara yang jarang ia dengar, tapi sudah pernah ia dengar. Atau dia tidak pernah memperhatikan orang ini sebelumnya? Suaranya lembut, menenangkan, kaku tetapi ditutupi dengan es yang seperti memenuhi setiap ucapannya. Dingin. Seperti salju ….

Zoro jatuh tertidur, dengan sentuhan menenangkan di kepalanya dan sesuatu yang hangat menyelubungi tubuhnya, menutup dia dari segala angin malam yang menyerang karena dia terlelap di Menara Astronomi.

Malam itu, Zoro bermimpi tentang salju. Salju yang turun, memenuhi pandangannya, memenuhi segala yang ada dalam mimpinya.

Kemudian ada sosok yang datang, menghantuinya, bahkan di dalam mimpi saljunya sekali pun.

_“Tidak ada yang berubah.”_

Suara itu menggema. “Tidak ada yang berubah.”

Dalam mimpinya, Zoro bertanya-tanya apakah dia melakukan hal yang sama di dunia nyata sehingga Robin berkata seperti itu di tengah mimpinya.

Sosok yang menyelimuti Zoro pergi dari Menara Astronomi setelah memastikan Zoro sudah melanglang buana di mimpinya.

“Selamat malam.”

Pintu Menara Astronomi tertutup.

.

Zoro berharap hari yang normal akan datang keesokan harinya.

Ketika dia membuka mata, yang ia hadapi adalah sebuah selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan sempurna, melindungi dirinya dari angin malam yang menerpa. Zoro mengernyit. Angin malam? Sejak kapan kamar anak laki-laki di Gryffindor—

—oh.

Dia tidur di Menara Astronomi semalam.

Menara Astronomi. Robin. Semuanya kembali berputar dalam kepalanya, dan Zoro mengingat bagaimana salju itu turun kemudian kata-kata Robin yang selalu menggema. Tidak ada yang berubah. Persetan, siapa yang mengharapkan perubahan?

Zoro perlahan-lahan bangkit dari posisinya, yang mengherankan adalah posisi itu cukup nyaman sehingga bisa membuatnya tidur lelap, tanpa perapian dan kasur hangat yang empuk. Selimut yang tadi berada di atasnya terseret begitu saja dari tubuhnya, dan Zoro menarik selimut itu sehingga bisa melihatnya dari dekat.

Ada lambang elang yang berada di tengahnya, besar sekali, warna biru dan perunggu.

Ravenclaw.

Tapi, dasar warna selimut itu adalah putih. Seputih salju.

Tidak mungkin Robin. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa itu bukan Robin. Tapi bisa saja Robin kembali lagi ke Menara Astronomi … tapi, siapa yang tahu kalau ada orang di Menara Astronomi kecuali Robin?

… Ravenclaw …

Seolah ada yang membaca pikirannya, tiba-tiba ada suara yang mendekat dan berbisik pelan, “Sudah bangun?”

Untung saja Zoro mempunyai refleks yang bagus sehingga bisa menghindari keterkejutan atas suara yang mendadak muncul. Dia mendengus dan menoleh, mendapati gadis freak yang baru saja menyapanya dengan suara kaku yang dingin.

Namanya Monet kan. Yang waktu itu berada di perpustakaan, saat Zoro ingin mencari buku entah apa … dia sudah lupa. Monet ini … agak aneh. Zoro agak ngeri kalau berdekatan dengannya.

Sebentar. Monet ini murid Ravenclaw kan ya … dilihat dari jubahnya yang bersih dan bagaimana wajahnya sesegar itu di pagi ini, sepertinya dia sudah mandi, dan langsung menghampiri Zoro ke Menara Astronomi. Tapi kan ….

“Roronoa Zoro?” tanyanya dan melambai-lambaikan telapak tangan di depan wajah Zoro yang melongo seperti orang dungu. “Kamu mendengarku, ‘kan? Atau tidur di Menara Astronomi membuatmu jadi tuli sesaat?”

“Ini milikmu?” sergah Zoro cepat, mengangkat selimut yang tadi dipandanginya dengan sepenuh hati.

Monet mengangguk pelan. Rasanya Zoro ingin membanting dirinya sendiri ke Danau Hitam.

Pantas saja dia bermimpi tentang salju malam itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Monet memang mirip salju. Dia dingin, muncul secara tiba-tiba, dan membuat bulu kuduk Zoro berdiri. Zoro tidak pernah suka dengan musim dingin.

“Kamu tahu aku di Menara Astronomi kemarin malam?” tanya Zoro letih. Dengan segan dia melemparkan selimut itu, dan ditangkap pemiliknya dengan gerakan ringan. “Kamu tidak membuntutiku, ‘kan?”

“Mungkin,” jawabnya dan melipat selimut itu dengan rapi, lalu dengan tongkat sihirnya, ia membuat selimut itu melayang-layang tanpa harus dia yang membawanya. “Aku tahu apa yang kamu perbuat kemarin.”

Sumpah, Zoro benar-benar tidak suka jika harus dibiarkan sendirian dengan gadis ini. _Creepy_.

“Maksudmu …?” Zoro berharap supaya yang dia pikirkan itu seratus persen salah. Semoga otaknya yang bodoh bisa bekerja hari ini, memberikannya harapan. Semoga semoga semoga semoga ….

“Hmm, dimulai darimana?” Monet berujar licik, kemudian tersenyum kaku. “Aku tahu kemarin kamu berduaan saja dengan Profesor Mihawk setelah semuanya selesai. Entah apa yang dia lakukan padamu sampai kamu keluar agak lama dari biasanya.

“Agak lama dari biasanya?” tanya Zoro kaget. “Memangnya selama ini kamu tahu kapan aku akan keluar?”

“Oh. Tentu saja tahu. Untuk pelajaran membosankan seperti Sejarah Sihir dan Ramalan, kamu keluar paling cepat. Pelajaran-pelajaran lain yang menurutmu normal, kamu akan keluar bersamaan dengan murid-murid lainnya. Namun untuk satu atau entah berapa alasan tertentu, kamu akan selalu tertahan di kelas Profesor Mihawk, alias Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Kira-kira lima atau sepuluh menit. Tapi waktu itu kamu keluar sekitar delapan belas menit.”

Demi apa pun, gadis ini memang benar-benar mengerikan.

“Yah, entah kenapa matanya memang selalu tertuju padamu, Roronoa Zoro …” Monet berbisik mistis, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan bisikan pelan nan dingin, “… dan akan kulanjutkan kegiatanmu selanjutnya, kalau kamu masih tidak percaya aku tahu semua yang kamu perbuat kemarin.”

Zoro, tanpa sadar, menahan napasnya.

“Hm, kamu pergi ke Ruang Kebutuhan dan mungkin saja bertemu dengan gadis pink pembawa boneka dari Asrama Slytherin, karena saat kamu keluar beberapa jam kemudian, dia juga keluar. Lalu kamu latihan Quidditch. Aku memperhatikan latihan Quidditchmu, walaupun tidak terlalu lancar …”

Semuanya seperti rekaman video bagi Zoro. Deskripsi itu benar-benar persis!

“… dan saat mau makan malam, latihan Quidditchmu selesai, lalu …”

Ini benar-benar mengerikan. Dia tidak mungkin tahu kejadiannya dengan Robin waktu itu, ‘kan? Dia sudah meyakinkan berkali-kali kalau tidak ada orang di sana, tapi kenapa—

“… kamu menemui Nico Robin, kakak kelas dari Asrama Ravenclaw, yang satu asrama denganku …”

Tidak mungkin.

Monet menyeringai tipis. “Apa kamu mau aku jabarkan detilnya, Roronoa Zoro?”

“Tidak, terima kasih,” kata Zoro yang tidak berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kekesalannya. “Jadi selama ini kamu mengikutiku, ya?”

“Mungkin.”

Benar-benar menyebalkan. Zoro berdiri dan segera meninggalkan Menara Astronomi sebelum dia lebih lama lagi terkurung di sana, bersama gadis salju dan creepy itu. No. Just no.

“Oh ya, sekadar informasi. Kemarin malam pintu Menara Astronomi sedikit terbuka. Dan aku tahu apa yang kamu lakukan dengan Nico Robin di sini. Semuanya.”

Zoro membanting pintu Menara Astronomi dan beranjak ke Menara Gryffindor.

.

“Moss Head,” panggil Sanji ketika Zoro sudah berada di Kamar Laki-Laki Asrama Gryffindor. Masih sepi dan belum banyak yang bangun, berarti Monet benar-benar pagi sekali berada di sana. Zoro menghela napas. Apa ada mantra untuk menghalau para _stalker_?

“Apa,” jawab Zoro malas, mulai melangkah ke tempat tidurnya dan menyiapkan satu setel seragam lain untuk hari ini. Kan tidak mungkin dia memakai yang kemarin malam.

“Kamu ke mana saja?” tanya Sanji. Dia berusaha keras untuk menutupi nadanya yang terdengar cemas dan khawatir, tapi itu gagal karena Zoro adalah manusia yang peka untuk hal-hal seperti itu, walaupun kata Robin dia bukanlah manusia yang peka dan sensitif.

Ah, Robin.

“Menara Astronomi,” ujar Zoro singkat dan segera membenahi pakaiannya. “Kenapa kamu sudah bangun pagi-pagi begini, Dart Eyebrow?”

Hm, seharusnya Zoro sudah tahu jawabannya. Setiap orang di Hogwarts tahu bahwa Sanji juga pintar memasak. Sering sekali dia bangun pagi-pagi untuk pergi ke Dapur Hogwarts dan membantu Peri Rumah di sana. Tentu saja mereka menolak bantuan Sanji, tapi Sanji bilang ini adalah perintah dari Kepala Sekolah—bohong, tentu saja—dan mereka dengan setengah hati menyambut Sanji di dapur mereka. Jadi jawabannya pastilah itu.

“Tidak ada apa-apa,” Sanji menyahut dan mendengus. Tidak mungkin kalau dia menjawab, _aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Moss Head tolol, tiba-tiba pergi semenjak pukul delapan tiga puluh dan tidak kembali lagi sampai pagi_.

Tidak. Harga dirinya bisa jatuh di titik terbawah, bahkan sampai minus—melewati nol—jika dia menjawab dengan kalimat itu. Tidak.

Zoro mengerutkan dahinya. Perilaku Sanji memang sangat aneh kepadanya, namun lebih aneh lagi dari tahun ke tahun. Entahlah. Zoro tidak terlalu peduli, sebenarnya. Memangnya Sanji siapa?

… ‘kan?

“Ya sudahlah,” kata Zoro, lelah juga berdebat pagi-pagi setelah pertemuannya dengan si Gadis Salju dan Mengerikan. Dia beranjak dari kasurnya, mengangkat pakaiannya, dan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar asrama tersebut. Namun perkataan Sanji menghentikan langkahnya.

“Aku juga mau mandi sekarang, Moss Head.”

“Ya sudah, berdua saja,” sahut Zoro dengan nada super cuek dan kasar, tanpa dia tahu bahwa kata-kata itu sangatlah ambigu. Sanji melongo beberapa detik sebelum urat-urat muncul di dahinya.

“Mandi berdua denganmu? Yang benar saja!”

“Tidak usah teriak,” gerutu Zoro, memperhatikan sekeliling kamar, dan untungnya Luffy dan Usopp masih tidur. Mereka berdua memang kebo sejati, sih. Zoro mendesah dan menghela napas lega. “Kalau kamu tidak mau, ya aku duluan. Simpel. Bagaimana, eh?”

Sanji menggeram dan mulai mengumpat dengan makian kasar. Dengan cepat dia membanting pakaian-pakaian yang sudah dia siapkan ke kasur, lalu mengambilnya lagi, dan mengekori Zoro menuju kamar mandi.

Mandi berdua dengan Moss Head bukanlah gagasan yang bagus … mungkin.

.

Kamar mandi di Hogwarts bukanlah kamar mandi yang kecil.

Di dalamnya sangat luas, bahkan terdapat dua bath tub yang saling bersisian, yang dipisahkan oleh meja kecil atau apalah itu, yang Zoro tidak tahu namanya, untuk menaruh berbagai macam barang pribadi seperti sabun dan shampoo masing-masing. Di sisi yang lain terdapat tirai dan shower—diperuntukkan kepada yang ingin menggunakan shower—serta ada lagi wastafel dan cermin di depannya, tentu saja untuk gosok gigi. Fasilitas yang lengkap dan sempurna.

Masalahnya, batin Sanji, aku akan mandi berdua dengan Zoro.

Tapi mereka punya dua bath tub. Harusnya ini bukanlah sebuah masalah. Mereka bisa saling mandi bersisian tanpa perlu melihat ke satu sama lain.

Sebelum Sanji sempat berpikir apa pun lagi, Zoro sudah mulai melepaskan pakaiannya satu per satu.

Gila, Sanji berpikir dalam hati. Ini benar-benar gila.

Zoro sudah melepas jubah Gryffindornya dan membiarkannya begitu saja di lantai. Dia sedang mengenakan kaus biasa berwarna putih serta celana panjang yang masih merupakan seragam Hogwarts. Lalu Zoro membuka pakaiannya. Sanji memalingkan muka, dan kini berusaha untuk melepaskan jubahnya sendiri. Dari lirikan mata, Zoro sudah ingin melepaskan celana.

Sanji tidak mau mengambil resiko karena kepergok mengintip Zoro. Ini benar-benar memalukan. Di mana harga dirinya yang tinggi?!

Napasnya tertahan karena melihat bagian atas tubuh Zoro—tubuhnya yang penuh bekas luka dan goresan sana-sini, tapi terlihat … seksi—dan kini Zoro sudah selesai melepas celananya. Tinggal boxer.

Buru-buru Sanji fokus dengan urusannya sendiri.

Sanji tidak sadar bahwa Zoro juga memperhatikannya dari atas ke bawah. Dalam hati, Zoro berpikir, kenapa pemuda satu ini lama sekali hanya untuk membuka satu set pakaian. Mengangkat bahunya dan dia sendiri tidak mengerti, dia melepas boxernya, lalu melepas celana dalamnya, dan kini dia sepenuhnya telanjang bulat. Dan dia melenggang begitu saja ke salah satu bath tub, menyalakan airnya dan bath tub itu bisa diatur sesuka hati—panasnya seberapa, aroma apa, warna apa yang diinginkan untuk busanya—hm, Zoro hanya mengatur suhu airnya saja.

Di belakangnya, Sanji benar-benar berusaha keras untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari bokong Zoro.

Benar-benar sialan. Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri, gerutunya dalam hati, lalu selesai dengan pakaiannya, dan mulai melangkah menuju bak mandi satunya.

“Kamu itu … kalau melepas baju selalu lama seperti itu, ya?” tanya Zoro tanpa dosa ketika dia menyadari bahwa Sanji berada dekat dengannya. Dia masih menunduk menatap bath tub.

“Memangnya kamu memperhatikanku saat aku sedang melepas baju, hah?”

Zoro mengangkat bahu dan mulai mengangkat satu kaki ke bath tub, setelah itu dia mulai mengangkat seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam bath tub.

Air mengalir deras dengan kehangatan yang pas. Dunia Sihir memang menyenangkan. Zoro bisa merasakan aliran air yang mengalir dan berhenti, memberikan kesegaran, dan ketika Zoro menuangkan sabun, lalu busanya tertahan lama di sana …

… saat itulah Zoro menyadari bahwa Sanji belum melakukan apa pun, melainkan berada di sebelah bath tubnya, menatap tanpa kedip. Ketika Zoro menoleh ke arahnya, Sanji buru-buru pergi ke bath tub yang satunya lagi.

Zoro menahan pergelangan tangannya. “Kamu ngapain, sih?”

“Tentu saja aku mau mandi, Moss Head tolol. Lepaskan tanganku sekarang juga.” Sanji mengangkat tongkat sihir yang siap sedia di meja yang memisahkan bath tub, dan mengacungkannya ke wajah Zoro.

Kampret, melihat wajah Zoro dengan tubuhnya yang separuh tenggelam di bak mandi membuat Sanji menelan ludah. Sanji berdoa supaya wajahnya tidak memerah. Dengan cepat Zoro menyentak tangannya dan tangan satunya menahan tongkat sihir Sanji, menariknya dengan cepat, lalu menaruhnya lagi di atas meja.

Sumpah, Sanji merasa dia seperti anak remaja perempuan yang sedang klepek-klepek dengan cowok seksi yang ditemui di suatu tempat. Amit-amit. Dia laki-laki sejati, tahu? Untuk apa dia tertahan oleh pegangan Zoro?

Sanji menyentak tangannya juga sehingga pergelangan tangannya lepas dari jangkauan Zoro. Tapi Zoro lebih cepat lagi, menarik Sanji ke arahnya sehingga … Sanji masuk ke dalam bak mandi yang sama dengan Zoro.

“Ka—!”

“Kamu mau mandi, kan,” ujar Zoro acuh tak acuh dan mulai mengatur bak mandi lagi, sehingga mereka diberikan air yang baru dengan aroma yang baru pula dari bath tub tersebut. Sanji masih berada di atas Zoro dengan posisi yang benar-benar … ambigu.

Sanji bisa merasakan kasarnya tubuh Zoro karena luka-luka yang dia miliki dan entah kenapa Sanji merasa senang bisa merasakannya. Tidak mau harga dirinya anjlok lebih jauh lagi, Sanji berusaha bangkit, tapi Zoro sudah menahan punggungnya.

“Kamu sudah banyak menimbulkan masalah hanya untuk mandi pagi ini,” ujar Zoro ketus sementara dia membiarkan air memenuhi mereka berdua. Sanji merasakan panas yang aneh di wajahnya. “Jadi lebih baik kamu mandi di sini daripada ke mana-mana.”

Zoro menyeringai sedikit dan membuat Sanji merinding. “Memangnya apa yang kamu perhatikan dariku sehingga sampai lama begitu?”

“Tidak!” bantah Sanji, tapi dia tidak bisa mundur juga. Jadilah mereka berada di posisi itu selama beberapa saat. Dan selama itu juga mereka mandi sampai selesai, tanpa merubah posisi. Kulit-kulit bersentuhan, napas yang terasa dekat, kaki yang saling melilit, dan bagian intim yang tidak tertutup ….

Sanji beruntung—dan bersyukur—karena bisa mengontrol dirinya sehingga tidak memberikan reaksi berlebihan karena posisinya ini.

Setelah mereka sudah selesai, Sanji buru-buru berdiri dan mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan sekali lambaian tongkat, lalu memakai satu stel baju barunya di pojok ruangan. Zoro melakukan hal yang sama, hanya saja dia membiarkan dirinya menikmati pertunjukan Sanji saat memakai bajunya.

Sanji tahu dia diperhatikan, tapi dia tidak mau membiarkan Zoro menikmati itu. Dengan segera dia membuat Zoro menutup matanya dengan sekali mantra yang muncul dari tongkat sihir. Kedua tangan Zoro otomatis terangkat dan menutupi kedua matanya.

“O-oi!” seru Zoro tak terima, berusaha keras melepaskan tangannya, tapi lengket seperti lem. “Apa-apaan—“

“Moss Head mesum,” dengusnya dan segera meninggalkan kamar mandi setelah selesai memakai baju dan mengangkat baju-baju kotornya. Mantra itu hilang ketika Sanji keluar dari kamar mandi dan menonaktifkan mantra tersebut.

Zoro menghela napas.

Apa-apaan itu tadi.

.

Pukul tujuh, suasana sudah agak ramai. Zoro bersyukur karenanya, karena dia tidak akan dibiarkan sendirian—memikirkan cerita Kuina, pengalamannya dengan Robin, Monet yang selalu membuntutinya, serta kejadian tadi pagi dengan Sanji—sebab Luffy dan Usopp sudah berisik di dekatnya, membicarakan hal-hal tidak penting yang membuat kepalanya ingin meledak.

“Iya lho, iya! Lalu ayam itu berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan—“

“Luffy, ayam itu binatang, bukan orang—“

“—jadi aku segera lemparkan mantra pembeku dan membuatnya diam. Peri Rumah itu membuatkan makanan padaku, banyaaak sekali, hanya dengan satu ayam besar yang langka di dunia sihir!”

“Luffy—“

“Oh iya, omong-omong, Usopp, kamu sudah mendengar gosip pagi ini?”

Mata Usopp melebar mendengar kata gosip. Zoro mendengus tak percaya. Ternyata teman-teman sekamarnya adalah jenis yang ini.

“Gosip apa?” tanya Usopp menggebu-gebu, napasnya membuat Zoro bergidik. Dia terlalu bersemangat, rupanya. Mendengar kata gosip membuat semangat hidupnya melonjak naik.

“Itu, yang di Rumah Kaca kemarin malam!”

“Hah?” Zoro ikut-ikutan kaget. Rumah Kaca kemarin malam? Bukannya ….

“Ada apa dengan Rumah Kaca? Apa ada Hantu Tanaman yang digosipkan dari dulu itu?”

“Bukan, bodoh!” teriak Luffy, padahal dia tidak sadar bahwa dia sendiri juga bodoh. “Katanya kemarin ada anak Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff yang bermesraan di sana, berciuman, katanya! Kalau anak Hufflepuffnya sudah pasti Kuina karena kursi rodanya yang mencolok—“

“Gryffindornya?! Anak seasrama kita, dong?! Apa seangkatan kita juga? Tapi Kuina kan satu angkatan di atas kita ….”

“Itulah yang lagi diselidiki,” ujar Luffy dan berlagak berpikir karena dahinya berkerut-kerut. Zoro diserbu perasaan aneh. Siapa yang menggosipinya seperti ini?

Bahkan … bagaimana caranya mereka bisa tahu?!

Dan bagaimana bisa Luffy tertarik dengan gosip percintaan seperti ini? Wait, percintaan … Zoro menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Siapa yang menyebarkan ini? Lagi pula itu gosip yang tidak seratus persen benar. Dia tidak berciuman dengan Kuina.

“Lebih baik tanya Kuinanya langsung,” usul Usopp. Luffy mengangguk-angguk. Anak-anak lain yang sudah mendengar kabar itu juga segera menghambur keluar, ingin mencari-cari oknum yang mencurigakan.

Satu-satunya yang Zoro yakini mengetahui tentang hal ini adalah Monet. Tapi untuk apa dia menyebarkan info seperti ini? Apa untungnya bagi gadis tersebut? Yup. Apa untungnya?

Dan, rasanya tidak mungkin kalau Kuinalah yang menyebarkan gosip tersebut. Zoro beranjak dari tempatnya di depan perapian dan pergi ke luar juga, menghambur bersama yang lain, tanpa sadar bahwa ada beberapa pasang mata yang menatap tajam padanya.

.

Sebelum Zoro sempat melangkah lebih jauh, dia dicegat Perona. Baru kali ini—atau, sebenarnya sudah pernah, hanya saja dia jarang sekali—menemui Perona di luar Ruang Kebutuhan. Gadis kecil itu energinya boleh juga, sehingga Zoro dibuat kaget ketika mendadak diseret ke lorong sepi.

Zoro berharap semoga tidak ada Monet di sana.

“Kamu,” dia berkata sambil menunjuk dada Zoro dengan tidak sopan, tidak peduli Zoro lebih tua satu tahun atau apa, “Yang digosipkan itu, ‘kan?”

Zoro lebih kaget lagi. “Gosip itu sudah sampai ke Slytherin?”

Perona mendengus tak senang. “Kuina sering jadi bahan tertawaan di Asramaku—“ entah kenapa Zoro merasa kesal dan tidak suka dengan fakta tersebut, tapi hal itu memang tidak bisa dihindari, “—jadi ketika ada pemuda yang dekat dengannya, itu menjadi berita yang bisa dibicarakan selama berhari-hari. Jadi itu kamu, kan, Roronoa Zoro yang super tolol dan sok ganteng?”

Zoro menarik napas lelah. “Memangnya apa sih urusannya denganmu? Kamu cemburu atau bagaimana?”

“Tidak!” jawab Perona dengan cepat, tapi Zoro yakin dia melihat semburat merah muda yang sama dengan rambut uniknya di sana. “Aku hanya penasaran, oke? Dan sekarang aku sudah tahu kenyataannya kalau itu memang kamu.”

“Memangnya kalau itu aku kenapa?”

“Tidak apa-apa sih, hanya saja …” Perona mengangkat bahu, wajahnya menunjukkan air muka yang mengejek atau apalah yang membuat Zoro kesal, “… jadi kamu lebih menyukai Kuina daripada …?”

Zoro tidak sempat mendengarkan lanjutannya karena lebih banyak teriakan kehebohan sana sini di lantai atas. Mengambil kesempatan yang sulit diambil, Zoro segera menyelip dan melepaskan dirinya dari Perona, lalu berbaur bersama yang lain.

Perona mendengus kecewa dan tak percaya.

.

Zoro berhasil melewati pagi itu tanpa mengundang kecurigaan banyak orang.

Kecuali Perona.

Hebat juga gadis itu bisa tahu kalau dia adalah pemuda yang dimaksud dalam gosip itu. Tapi … bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Dia bukan satu-satunya pemuda Gryffindor yang dekat dengan Kuina. Luffy malah dekat dengan setiap orang yang dia anggap menarik dan enak diajak untuk berteman. Tapi, kenapa Perona mencurigainya?

Apa jangan-jangan semua orang sudah tahu siapa yang dimaksud dalam gosip itu sekarang?

Kenapa dia ambil pusing gosip ini?

Dia makan sarapannya dengan tenang, mengambil porsi yang cukup besar seperti biasa—tapi tentu saja, tidak sebesar Bonney dan Luffy—tapi sesuatu di dalam hatinya membuat dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa tenang. Omong-omong, dia belum melihat Bonney pagi ini.

Ah, peduli amat.

Dengan impuls atau apa, Zoro mendongak dan menemukan meja Ravenclaw yang berseberangan di sana. Dalam sekejap, dia bisa menemukan Robin yang makan dengan anggun dan tertawa tanpa celah. Tapi Robin tidak menatap Zoro. Dia tidak menoleh untuk Zoro. Dia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanan, seolah-olah makanan itu sudah sebagai hidupnya.

Zoro yakin seratus persen Robin sudah mengetahui soal gosip itu.

Dan Zoro juga yakin, untuk gadis secerdas Robin, tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mengetahui bahwa pemuda yang dimaksud dari Gryffindor adalah Zoro. Perona saja bisa mengetahuinya dalam waktu yang sebentar. Apalagi Monet. Betul, apalagi gadis yang satu itu. Pasti dia sudah mengetahuinya bahwa Zoro dan Kuina berduaan kemarin di Rumah Kaca.

Memutuskan untuk makan lagi, Zoro segera menunduk dan kembali fokus pada makanannya.

Sial, dia benar-benar tidak bisa fokus. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dadanya.

.

Baginya, hari itu dijalankan seperti awang-awang, antara sadar dan tidak sadar, antara ingin dan tidak ingin. Hidup segan mati tak mau—begitulah. Untungnya hari ini tidak ada pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam dan latihan Quidditch, bisa-bisa kepalanya benar-benar pecah.

Hari itu dia habiskan di ruangan yang benar-benar aman baginya, kamar di Asrama Gryffindor. Kamarnya sendiri. Kedua biang onar sedang pergi entah ke mana sementara Sanji sibuk menggoda gadis-gadis di tempat lain.

Tidak mungkin ada yang akan menyelinap ke kamar cowok, ‘kan? Kecuali kalau yang benar-benar nekat dan …

… Zoro menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak boleh ada yang mengganggunya hari ini. Dia hanya ingin beristirahat dan menenangkan diri setelah kejadian yang melelahkan kemarin.

Biarkan dia berbaring sejenak.

.

Omong-omong, kamar di Asrama Gryffindor ini mempunyai jendela yang bisa diakses dari dunia luar, karena Menara Gryffindor juga termasuk dari salah satu menara yang tertinggi. Jadi, jangan salahkan Zoro kalau dia merasa terganggu karena suara gedebag gedebug di luar sana. Dengan mata masih terpejam, dia menggeram sebal, “Berisik.”

“Roronoa! Roronoa!”

Itu seperti suara cewek, gerutunya dalam hati. Serius deh, dia hari ini lagi malas untuk berhadapan dengan siapapun. Atau, kalau Robin, mungkin lain cerita … tapi, dia tidak menemui siapapun hari ini, dan kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, dia tidak melihat Kuina di meja Hufflepuff.

Apa gadis itu sedang mengurung diri di kamarnya, menyendiri karena sedih? Apakah Zoro harusnya bertanggung jawab atas kesalah pahaman ini? Tapi kan dia tidak tahu apa-apa ….

“RORONOA!”

Suara jendela yang pecah dan berantakan memaksa Zoro untuk membuka matanya, dan dia harus berjuang keras untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya terang di luar sana. Ada pemandangan seorang gadis yang merengut, berkacamata, mulut digembungkan. Tashigi, kapten tim Quidditch Gryffindor. Zoro menghela napas lelah. Apa lagi sih?

“Apa?” tanya Zoro malas, bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan ogah-ogahan. “Bukannya seleksi tiga hari lagi?” Kemudian Zoro ingat kalau tiga hari itu sudah dihitung dengan yang kemarin. “Eh, dua hari lagi, maksudku.”

“Bukan!” jerit Tashigi yang membuat Zoro sakit kepala. Ternyata dia benar-benar tidak bisa beristirahat bahkan untuk sehari saja. Menghela napas, Zoro mendongak dan menatap Tashigi yang melayang-layang di luar jendela yang sudah pecah. Dengan segera, Zoro mengambil tongkat sihir untuk memperbaiki jendela itu, tapi Tashigi sudah mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya pada Zoro.

“Jangan lakukan apa-apa dulu,” ancamnya sadis, “Aku masih ingin berbicara padamu. Pertama, ada perubahan seleksi tim, yaitu akan dilakukan besok. Be-sok, Roronoa, dan kamu masih bersantai-santai di sini. Kedua, kamu harus siap-siap latihan sekarang, dan ketiga, ehem—“ Zoro bingung karena pada titik ini dia berani bersumpah, bahwa dia melihat rona merah yang menjalar di pipi mulus Tashigi, “—aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu.”

Demi Merlin, jangan tentang gosipnya dengan Kuina lagi. Tapi yang paling mengejutkannya adalah seleksi tim yang mendadak dilakukan besok. Dia sih sudah siap, hanya saja teman setimnya—terutama Tashigi—benar-benar bersikeras bahwa Zoro belum terlalu bagus untuk seleksi tim.

Maka di antara ribuan pertanyaan yang ada, yang Zoro tanyakan adalah, “Kenapa besok?”

Tashigi berdeham dengan wibawa. “Kalau lusa, jadwal kita bentrok dengan anak-anak Ravenclaw yang juga menggunakan Lapangan Quidditch untuk seleksi. Jadi kita diberi pilihan untuk melakukannya besok atau dua hari lagi, ya sudah aku pilih besok.”

“Kenapa kita harus mengalah dengan Ravenclaw?” dengus Zoro tidak percaya. Harusnya Tashigi sudah memesan Lapangan Quidditch terlebih dahulu, ‘kan?

Kali ini Tashigi benar-benar terlihat malu. Dia pura-pura membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sudah benar. “Aku lupa melapor untuk seleksi tim Quidditch dua hari lagi, dan kapten tim Ravenclaw sudah memesan duluan pada Sir Kaku. Ya sudah deh. Daripada kamu tanya-tanya terus, Roronoa, lebih baik kamu siap-siap sekarang!”

“Iya iya, bawel,” gerutu Zoro dan segera bangkit dari tempatnya. “Sekarang aku bisa kan membetulkan kaca jendelanya.”

“Silakan,” sahut Tashigi ketus, lalu dia terbang lagi ke Lapangan Quidditch.

Yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah, apa yang ingin dibicarakan Tashigi? Semoga bukan tentang Kuina. Semoga.

.

Ternyata dia hanya latihan terbang berdua dengan Tashigi.

Entah dia harus bersyukur atau kesal. Kalau dia ramai-ramai seperti kemarin—dengan adanya Sanji dan Bonney yang mengganggu—maka Zoro tidak bisa terlalu fokus. Tapi kalau dia hanya berdua dengan Tashigi, gadis itu sering tertangkap basah menatap Zoro sambil merona.

Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin perasaannya saja.

“Roronoa, aku punya mantra untuk menentukan arah, tapi itu ilegal,” ucap Tashigi cepat-cepat ketika Zoro sudah berada di hadapannya. “Tapi buta arahmu sudah terlalu parah. Aku harap semoga kamu bisa memperbaikinya.”

Zoro berdeham. “Aku bisa membedakan kiri dan kanan sekarang.”

“Baiklah,” ucap Tashigi tegas. “Sekarang kamu harus bisa terbang lurus dan kembali lagi dalam waktu dua menit. Terbang dari sana—“ ujung telunjuk Tashigi menunjuk tiga tiang di arah kanan, “—lalu ke sana—“ Tashigi menunjuk tiga tiang lainnya yang ada di ujung lain, “—tanpa hambatan, mengerti?”

“ _Aye aye, captain_ ,” ujar Zoro dan segera mengambil posisi. Tashigi tersenyum puas dan segera memegang tongkat sihir, dengan benda itu dia bisa mengatur timer untuk Zoro. Pokoknya pemuda itu harus bisa terbang lurus selama dua menit, tidak boleh lebih. Kalau kurang lebih bagus.

Setelah Zoro sudah siap dengan sapu terbangnya, Tashigi berteriak, “Mulai!”

Zoro berhasil terbang lurus, agak miring, dan pada detik ke dua puluh satu, Zoro mulai pergi ke kanan. Tashigi menghela napas lelah. “Roronoa, lurus!!”

Tetap tidak ada perubahan. Tashigi berusaha memberikan aba-aba yang jelas. “Ke kiri sedikit, Roronoa!”

Berhasil, rupanya. Zoro sedikit condong ke kiri sehingga bisa lurus lagi di mata Tashigi. Lalu dia menuju tiga tiang itu dengan mata yang terpicing tajam. Tashigi sendiri deg-degan sambil melihat timernya. Sisa waktunya lima puluh tiga detik lagi, pemuda itu harus kembali lurus dengan selamat ….

Zoro kali ini miring ke kiri. Tashigi memberi aba-aba. Zoro lurus lagi. Namun waktunya kurang. Saat Zoro sudah sampai di tiang sebelumnya, yaitu tempat di mana dia tadi mulai, dia membutuhkan dua menit lebih tujuh detik.

“Ulang lagi, Roronoa.”

.

Mereka latihan sampai perut Zoro berbunyi dan membuat Tashigi menahan tawa, supaya imagenya tetap terjaga. Zoro mendengus tak percaya. Sudah berapa jam yang dia habiskan di Lapangan Quidditch sialan ini? Kalau bukan karena niatnya ingin masuk tim Quidditch, dia bisa menenangkan diri di kamar sampai makan malam. Dan membolos. Yup, membolos karena ingin menenangkan diri. Dia bisa beralasan sakit atau apa—lagian dia bukan siswa teladan yang selalu masuk kelas.

Dia sudah berhasil terbang lurus selama satu menit kurang, terbang ke kiri dan ke kanan, lalu terbang sambil memegang tongkatnya tanpa terbang ke arah yang lain, dan ketika Tashigi sudah puas serta perut Zoro mulai bertingkah, latihan berhenti.

“Oi, Tashigi,” panggil Zoro ketika Tashigi sudah selesai menahan tawanya dan Zoro mendengus lagi. Tashigi mendongak, pertanda bahwa dia mendengarkan. Zoro menghela napas panjang-panjang. “Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?”

Ekspresi Tashigi berubah salah tingkah—dia menggaruk pipinya yang sedikit berubah warna, menggigit bibir, melihat ke arah lain—sebelum akhirnya dia kembali ke Zoro lagi. “Itu … emm—“

“Soal gosip?” tanya Zoro tak sabaran karena dia benar-benar ingin mengubur dirinya di dalam kamar, kalau perlu. Atau latihan. Oh ya, dia belum latihan untuk pertarungan—pertarungannya dengan Mihawk, sebenarnya—hari ini. Sial, ini semua gara-gara gosip dan para gadis yang membuatnya pusing. Sanji juga, deh.

Tashigi membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, dan ia menutupnya lagi. Dia tersenyum kecil. “Jadi itu memang kamu, ya?”

Zoro tidak mau mengelak, karena dia tidak mau dikira sebagai cowok brengsek yang tidak mau mengakui Kuina sebagai temannya. Tapi, demi apa pun, mereka tidak berciuman. Seharusnya yang memberikan gosip itu harus lebih masuk akal.

“Memangnya kalau itu aku kenapa?” Zoro bertanya balik.

Tashigi menunduk, dia masih menggigit bibirnya dan hatinya terasa nyeri. Oh, jadi begitu. Jadi Zoro dengan Kuina …. Banyak yang bilang bahwa Tashigi dan Kuina memiliki banyak persamaan, terutama dalam hal fisik, kecuali dengan fakta bahwa Tashigi memakai kacamata dan Kuina tidak, serta Kuina memakai kursi roda dan Tashigi tidak.

Tapi … mungkin selama ini Tashigi terlalu banyak berharap. Dia kira Zoro sudah memandangnya sebagai salah satu gadis yang dekat dengannya, tapi Zoro memang lebih memilih Kuina. Oke. Memang tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan lagi.

“Tidak apa-apa,” ujar Tashigi yang mencoba untuk tegar. Dia tidak akan menangis di depan Zoro, ‘kan? Kok dia jadi bodoh sekali seperti ini sih.

“Ayolah,” Zoro menyahut geram, letih sekali dengan adegan-adegan seperti ini. “Asal kamu tahu, gosip yang dikatakan itu tidak semuanya benar.”

Tashigi merasa kepalanya seperti disiram air dingin. “Apa?”

“Aku tidak berciuman dengannya,” jelas Zoro, menekankan kata berciuman untuk meyakinkan. “Dan serius, itu fatal sekali. Aku tidak di Rumah Kaca malam-malam untuk bermesraan, tetapi ada suatu kesalah pahaman yang membuat dia tidak bicara padaku, lalu kemudian dia yang ingin menebus itu padaku.” Zoro melambai-lambaikan tangannya, menandakan bahwa itu hanyalah angin lalu. “Jangan mau terlalu diperdaya oleh gosip itu.”

Jadi … Zoro tidak berciuman dengan Kuina … hanya ada kesalah pahaman ….

Tashigi tidak tahu apakah dia bisa lebih senang dari ini atau tidak. Spontan, dia memeluk Zoro erat-erat di lehernya. Zoro membeku sejenak sebelum kemudian dengan kikuk memeluk pinggangnya, membalas pelukannya singkat, dan Tashigi mundur. Tashigi merasa wajahnya panas sekali seperti habis dipanggang.

“Ma-maaf!” ujar Tashigi cepat-cepat, membungkuk ala orang Jepang. Dia memang ada keturunan Jepang sedikit, sih, sepertinya. Dengan malu Tashigi mengangkat wajahnya untuk bertemu muka dengan Zoro lagi, sebelum akhirnya berkata, “Kamu tidak mau makan?”

Diingatkan secara implisit soal perutnya yang tadi berbunyi membuat Zoro agak kesal. Dia menatap Tashigi sebelum akhirnya berkata, “Ya. Aku akan makan.”

“Ya sudah, kamu duluan saja. Aku masih ada urusan di sini.”

“Urusan apa?” tanya Zoro cepat.

“Latihan reguler dengan tim Quidditch Gryffindor. Begini-begini aku juga kapten, tahu.”

Zoro mengangguk. “Oke. Jaga dirimu. Aku akan mengambil makan di Dapur Hogwarts.”

Dan dengan begitu, Zoro meninggalkan Tashigi sendirian di Lapangan Quidditch, dengan berbagai perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam tubuhnya. Sialan.

Roronoa Zoro benar-benar menyebalkan.

.

Zoro berhasil menuju Dapur Hogwarts tanpa hambatan apa pun, sepertinya semua orang sedang sibuk di dalam asrama masing-masing. Saat sudah selesai menggelitiki lukisan pir sampai dia tertawa, Zoro masuk ke dalamnya seakan dia sudah masuk ke dalam sana setiap hari, dan perasaan lega membanjiri dirinya ketika dia tidak melihat sosok pirang yang suka memasak berada di sana.

Berbagai jenis Peri Rumah sedang berada di sana, sibuk melakukan apa pun yang harus dilakukan. Zoro, dengan nada sok _bossy_ , segera memerintahkan salah satu Peri Rumah untuk menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Karena Zoro murid Hogwarts, otomatis perintah tersebut segera dilaksanakan.

Omong-omong soal Peri Rumah ….

“Oi,” panggil Zoro pada salah satu Peri Rumah yang sedang membersihkan meja kayu di tengah-tengah. Yang dipanggil segera menoleh dan membungkuk sebentar sebelum akhirnya mendongak kepada Zoro.

“Ya?” cicitnya sambil memegang kain lap takut-takut.

“Apakah kalian tahu siapa yang menyebarkan gosip soal Kuina dan ak—pemuda Gryffindor?”

Peri Rumah itu matanya berubah dari berkaca-kaca menjadi berkilat-kilat ganjil. Zoro menjadi curiga, tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin kalau Peri Rumah tidak bisa dipercaya untuk urusan seperti ini. Zoro melanjutkan, “Kalau kalian tahu, tolong beritahu aku.”

Peri Rumah itu bercicit lagi, “Sebenarnya, itu gosip ditimbulkan dari tanaman ….”

“Hah?” tanya Zoro dan mulutnya melongo. “Tanaman?”

“Tanaman yang dapat berbisik,” jelasnya. “Kebanyakan gosip dengan latar tempat Rumah Kaca ditimbulkan dari tanaman berbisik itu. Dia bisa menyalurkan bisikannya lewat udara dan sampai ke lukisan-lukisan, lalu lukisan itu menyebarkannya lewat murid yang melewati koridor.”

Oh.

_Oh._

Jadi tanaman-tanaman brengsek itu yang menyebarkan gosip itu. Oh. Zoro benar-benar kesal sekarang, tapi dia bersyukur ternyata tersangka utamanya—Monet—tidak berulah tentang hal ini. Tanpa sadar, Zoro mengembuskan napas lega dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Peri Rumah yang malang, lalu mulai menyantap makanannya dengan hati senang.

.

Sepertinya gosip itu sudah mereda, karena setibanya Zoro di Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Gryffindor, semua orang bertingkah seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi. Zoro menghela napas lega. Tadi dia membolos pelajaran Herbologi. Oh ya ampun, dia harus menyalin catatan lagi ….

“Kamu bolos ke mana, Roronoa bego?”

Suara kasar cempreng ini. Zoro mendengus. Dia berbalik dan melihat gadis berambut pink panjang yang sedang mengunyah ayam dengan kasar. Dia menatap Zoro seperti menelanjanginya. Zoro mengangkat bahu. “Bukan urusanmu juga kalau aku sedang berada di mana.”

“Tadi tugas kelompok!” Bonney menghela napas lelah. “Seharusnya aku sekelompok denganmu, tapi karena itu malah aku yang kerja sendiri. Dasar merepotkan,” gerutunya tak henti-henti. Dengan tangan kiri, dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dan mengucapkan Accio. Tidak sampai lima detik, dua helai perkamen muncul dan melesat ke arah Zoro.

“Salin itu,” perintahnya tanpa basa basi. “Kalau tidak, nilai kelompok kita nol.”

Zoro tersenyum lebar. “ _Thanks_.”

“Makan tuh thanks,” geramnya dan segera berbalik, tapi Zoro tidak salah lihat kalau dia mengaku bahwa Bonney tadi tersenyum sedikit di balik kesangaran dirinya.

Zoro segera mengambil perkamen dan pena bulu serta tinta dari kamarnya, lalu menyalin catatan itu. Kalau menurut pendapatnya, walaupun sikap orangnya yang sangar, tulisannya bagus juga.

.

Malam itu, Zoro tidak begitu banyak menemui kesulitan.

Kesulitan yang dia maksud adalah gadis-gadis lain yang sekarang tidak berada di dekatnya, terutama yang paling menyeramkan: Monet. Gadis itu tidak terlihat setiap kali Zoro menengok tiba-tiba atau mengacungkan tongkat sihir, tapi dia bingung kenapa gadis itu selalu mengetahui jadwalnya setiap hari. Sungguh itu mengerikan.

Tunggu, tidak ada mantra untuk membuntuti seseorang tanpa ketahuan kan?

Zoro juga tidak menemui Kuina seharian ini, yang membuat Zoro benar-benar ditimpa merasa bersalah. Entah kenapa Zoro takut Kuina akan menambah beban di pundaknya setelah semua yang dia ceritakan kepada Zoro malam itu. Seharusnya, Zoro mengubur rasa penasarannya dalam-dalam, bukannya membuat Kuina minta maaf padanya dan menceritakan semuanya. Ini benar-benar mimpi buruk.

Orang ketiga yang tidak dia lihat hari ini adalah Mihawk. Iya, si Mihawk sialan yang membuat tubuhnya luka-luka karena terobsesi dengan kekuatan untuk mengalahkan gurunya yang satu itu. Benar-benar brengsek. Zoro bersumpah dalam hati bahwa dia harus lebih kuat dalam berduel sehingga bisa mengalahkan Profesor Mihawk.

Dan yang terakhir dan yang paling menyakitkan dia adalah … Robin. Robin tidak muncul di hadapannya hari ini sama sekali. Benar-benar menyedihkan—Zoro berharap setidaknya dia bisa tahu bahwa Robin tidak marah padanya. Tapi dia bingung juga, untuk apa Robin marah padanya?

Apakah … karena Robin berkata bahwa tidak ada yang berubah, dan malah Zoro yang mengubah semua itu dalam satu malam? Zoro mendesah. Dia pergi ke mana saja, sesuai kakinya melangkah. Ke manapun dia pergi, dia akan mengikuti instingnya.

Setelah waktu yang bisa Zoro kira-kira sekitar satu jam, dua jam—entahlah—yang dia habiskan untuk ke sana dan kemari, ke Danau Hitam, ke Lapangan Quidditch, ke Menara Astronomi, ke Aula Besar, lalu ke Asrama Gryffindor, dia tidak menemui jejak siapa pun yang harus dia temui hari ini: Kuina dan Robin.

Sampai ketika matanya menangkap kursi roda yang bergerak menuju Rumah Kaca.

Zoro berlari dan berusaha mencegah pergerakan kursi roda itu sebelum pergi ke Rumah Kaca. Dia berhasil, memegang pundak Kuina dan membuat yang bersangkutan terperanjat.

“Zoro,” katanya agak resah, berusaha menyembunyikan ketegangannya. “Kamu sedang apa di sini?”

“Kuina.” Zoro berusaha menatap Kuina. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi, tapi sekali lagi, nada suaranya tidak bisa disembunyikan. Zoro tahu betapa Kuina merasa tidak nyaman karena kedatangan Zoro, tapi mereka perlu bicara. “Aku harus bicara.”

“Aku tahu,” ucap Kuina agak lelah. Dan saat itulah Zoro melihat hidungnya yang memerah dan matanya yang sedikit bengkak. Sial, Kuina habis menangis. Harusnya Zoro tahu soal ini, tapi dia malah menyia-nyiakan waktunya untuk menyembunyikan diri di kamar dan bukannya menemui Kuina.

“Tentang …?”

“Gosip itu, Roronoa Zoro.” Kuina berusaha mengatakannya sambil tersenyum, tapi Zoro melihat kegetiran yang ada di sana. “Aku pasti telah merepotkanmu, ya? Banyak anak-anak yang mengutukku karena tidak mau memberitahu pria Gryffindor yang dimaksud. Aku sih tidak masalah soal itu, tapi ada yang mengancam untuk menggunakan mantra Imperius padaku dan memaksaku mengaku. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa lagi.” Kuina mengembuskan napas lelah. “Untung ada Franky.”

“Franky?” Dahi Zoro berkerut. “Franky yang Ketua Murid itu?”

“Yep,” sahut Kuina. “Dia menolongku dan berkata akan memotong poin dari asrama mana pun yang berani mengancamku seperti itu. Teman-teman seasramaku juga banyak membantu, dan akhirnya mereka semua melarikan diri, takut dengan lasernya Franky.”

Franky merupakan anak kelas tujuh yang aslinya di Asrama Gryffindor, sekarang menempati ruang Asrama Ketua Murid karena posisinya yang tidak main-main. Semua murid segan padanya, terutama karena konon dia punya mantra sendiri yang bisa mengeluarkan laser. Laser yang berbahaya, tentu saja. Zoro agak merinding membayangkannya.

“Syukurlah kalau begitu,” kata Zoro yang diucapkan dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dia benar-benar bersyukur karena Kuina tidak mendapatkan masalah atau luka serius. “Kamu tidak apa-apa kan, sekarang?”

“ _Nope_ ,” Kuina menjawab dengan cengiran lebar. “Aku memang agak cengeng dan melankolis, tapi aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Dan … aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Zoro.”

“Kenapa?”

“Pasti banyak yang sudah tahu kalau itu kamu, ya?”

Zoro mengangkat bahunya. “Sudah ada beberapa yang menanyakan hal itu langsung kepadaku—“

Kuina mengangkat tangannya dan memotong perkataan Zoro. “Maaf. Uuhm, apakah kamu mengaku kalau itu kamu?”

Zoro mengangguk. “Ya karena memang itu aku, memang aku harus mengakuinya. Buat apa ditutup-tutupi?”

Entah kenapa Kuina menghela napas lega. Zoro bingung dibuatnya. “Ke—“

“Aku kira kamu tidak mau mengakui itu karena kamu malu—“ Kuina menundukkan kepalanya, “—malu karena punya teman sepertiku. Tapi ternyata kamu laki-laki yang hebat, Zoro.” Kuina mengangkat kepalanya lagi, kali ini memegang tangan Zoro yang berada di dekatnya. “Terima kasih.”

Zoro benar-benar bingung.

“Maaf karena sudah banyak membuat masalah, terutama untuk hidupmu,” Kuina masih terus mencerocos. “Harusnya aku tahu kalau tanaman-tanaman itu memang berisik dan bawel kalau soal gosip seperti ini, makanya bisa menyebar dengan cepat. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau jadinya seperti ini—“

“Sudahlah.”

“—jadi … ah. Sudah ada banyak orang yang ada di sini, sebaiknya aku ke Rumah Kaca sebelum ada gosip lagi yang menyebar. Sampai ketemu lagi, Roronoa Zoro.”

Kuina segera bergerak dengan kursi rodanya dan menuju Rumah Kaca dengan hati ringan. Zoro menoleh, dan tidak melihat siapapun di sekitarnya.

Lagi pula, sekarang memang sudah malam.

Apa Kuina memang sengaja ingin memotong pembicaraan dan menghindar darinya?

Zoro mengangkat bahu lagi. Sekarang dia lega karena Kuina tidak menyalahkannya, malah menyalahkan dirinya—Kuina—sendiri. Harusnya dia bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini. Harusnya.

Dia melangkahkan kaki menuju Menara Gryffindor dengan hati yang tidak tenang.

Masih ada yang kurang.

.

Keesokan paginya, Zoro dibangunkan secara kasar—betul, kasar—oleh Sanji. Baik karena tindakan-tindakannya yang parah, seperti menendang Zoro dan memukulnya hingga dia bisa terbangun, hingga makian-makian kasar yang akan memotong angka Gryffindor sampai habis jika ada guru di sana. Zoro bangun dengan terpaksa dan benar-benar sebal dengan kelakuan semena-mena Sanji.

“Apa?!”

“Tim Quidditch, Moss Head tolol. Tim Quidditch. Memangnya kamu tidak tahu seleksinya jam berapa, hah?!”

Dengan polos Zoro menjawab, “Nggak.”

“Sumpah deh, kamu itu benar-benar menyebalkan,” Sanji menggerutu dan segera melemparkan satu set seragam Quidditch Gryffindor pada Zoro. “Seleksi dimulai satu jam lagi. Kalau kamu tidak mau latihan arahmu sia-sia, sebaiknya kamu bersiap-siap dan makan sekarang.”

Zoro mengerjapkan mata. “Kamu sudah siap?”

“Sudah,” jawab Sanji cepat. “Sudah mandi juga.”

Zoro tidak bertanya perihal mandi, sebenarnya. Zoro juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Sanji membahas tentang mandi, padahal Zoro hanya bertanya apakah dia sudah siap atau belum.

Ya sudahlah.

“Aku akan bersiap sekarang,” gumam Zoro dan segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dia heran ketika tidak mendapati Luffy dan Usopp di tempatnya. “Di mana kedua berandal itu?”

“Pergi ke lapangan,” jawab Sanji ringkas. “Mereka tidak sabar melihat seleksinya. Luffy slebor, dia tidak bisa mengendalikan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri sehingga dia berjalan ke sana kemari di kamar, sehingga aku menyuruhnya untuk segera ke Lapangan Quidditch saja. Usopp mengikutinya karena dia merasa bosan dan ingin melihat gadis-gadis cantik—“

“Oke cukup,” potong Zoro dan segera menuju kamar mandi. Sanji menyeringai sedikit, melihat Zoro yang melangkah masuk menuju kamar mandi, dan dia sendiri keluar dari kamar untuk pergi ke ruang ganti cowok.

.

Seleksi tim dimulai dari Keeper, yang berhasil meloloskan bocah laki-laki kelas tiga dengan kemampuannya yang menjaga tiang dari lima gol. Seleksi kedua adalah seleksi Chaser yang agak sulit, sebab mereka harus menentukan dua orang untuk menemani Chaser yang sudah ada—Sanji—dan Sanji selalu pilih-pilih ketika itu berhubungan dengan partnernya.

“Kurang.”

“Tidak bisa.”

“Cih, yang kayak gitu mau jadi Chaser?”

“Tidak bisa. Tidak setuju.”

“Maaf, Tashigi-chwan, yang itu aku juga tidak bisa terima. Lihat teknik terbangnya.”

“AH! YANG ITU SAJA!”

“Sanji,” tegur Tashigi, “Kamu pilih yang itu karena dia cantik, ‘kan?”

Sanji cengengesan dan mulai (sok) fokus lagi pada pertandingan. Habis ini seleksi Beater dan ini membuat Sanji bersemangat untuk melihat kemampuan Moss Head. Bukannya dia senang atau bagaimana, sih.

Setelah melewatkan hampir empat puluh menit hanya untuk menentukan Chaser mana yang bisa menyamai kemampuan Sanji, seleksi untuk Beater dimulai.

Zoro sadar kemampuannya dalam menentukan arah sudah jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dia seleksi tim dulu dan gagal total. Daripada tidak ada kerjaan, batinnya, lebih baik dia ikut dalam tim Quidditch. Lagi pula dia juga suka memakai tenaganya untuk memukul Bludger. Siapa tahu suatu hari bisa mengenai anak-anak yang menyebalkan.

“Roronoa Zoro,” panggil Tashigi dengan mantra Sonorus—pengeras suara—yang dipakainya. “Silakan mengambil posisi. Lalu, Derean Doge.”

Zoro dan Doge mengambil posisi. Doge adalah laki-laki bertubuh besar kelas enam. Zoro harus mengakui bahwa dia tidak boleh meremehkan lawannya, apalagi kemampuannya terlihat di atas Zoro. Tapi dia tidak tahu juga, sih. Zoro sadar kalau dia juga kuat.

Dua orang itu saling memegang tongkat pemukul dan Bludger. Mereka ditugaskan untuk saling menyerang supaya melihat siapa yang lebih lihai dan tepat sasaran dalam memukul lawan. Itulah tantangannya: tepat sasaran. Zoro tidak bisa tepat sasaran ketika dia buta arah.

Tashigi, Sanji, dan Bonney, melihat Zoro yang sudah bersiap di posisi dengan hati tak keruan.

“MULAI!”

Mereka terbang secara bersamaan. Zoro menanti lawannya menyerang terlebih dahulu. Doge segera memukul dengan tepat, namun dengan cepat Zoro menghindar dan memukul Bludger liar itu sekuat tenaga, mengakibatkan Doge hampir jatuh dari sapunya karena pukulan Zoro yang tidak main-main.

Tashigi hampir menjeritkan bagus namun karena dia tidak mau dinilai sebagai kapten yang subjektif, maka dia menahan senyum dengan menutup mulut menggunakan tangan kiri. Zoro beraksi lagi, kali ini lebih cepat dan menyerang secara agresif. Dia ingin menyelesaikan ini secepatnya.

Zoro memenangkan pertandingan itu dengan pukulan 5-1.

Kemudian seleksi Beater dimulai lagi, satu lawan satu, dan nanti akan bertemu pemenang dengan pemenang, begitu seterusnya.

Singkat cerita, pada pukul sebelas siang, seleksi untuk pemain posisi Beater sudah ditentukan: Yohio Collin dan Roronoa Zoro.

Sementara anggota tim inti sibuk untuk seleksi pemain Seeker, anak-anak lain yang sudah tidak mengikuti seleksi bubar dari rombongan yang ada di Lapangan Quidditch. Zoro mengembuskan napas lega, akhirnya dia berhasil mengikuti seleksi itu tanpa hambatan—dia berhasil memukul dengan tepat sasaran, dia tidak nyasar kali ini, dan latihannya juga membuahkan hasil.

Zoro selesai dengan peralatannya—dia sudah mengganti baju tim Quidditch pinjaman dengan seragam asli miliknya yang sudah diberikan Tashigi sebagai pemain inti. Sapu terbang miliknya juga sudah selesai ditaruh di tempatnya semula. Hari ini hari Sabtu, akhir pekan. Tidak ada pelajaran dan Zoro benar-benar menganggur.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Tapi dia sedang tidak ingin melakukan apa pun.

Akhirnya Zoro melakukan hal yang terpikirkan olehnya hari itu: berlatih di Ruang Kebutuhan. Dia yakin tidak ada siapa pun di sana, kecuali Perona yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gadis yang maniak bertarung dan terobsesi ingin mengalahkan seseorang.

Seperti Zoro.

Maka dengan mantap, Zoro melangkahkan kakinya menuju Ruang Kebutuhan. Kemarin tidak ke sini rasanya ada yang kurang dan menjanggal. Hari ini dia akan menghabiskan harinya di sini.

Ketika dia sudah bolak balik tiga kali di depan Ruang Kebutuhan dan menyebutkan tujuannya yaitu ingin berlatih, Zoro masuk ke tempat yang agak gelap—remang-remang, lebih tepatnya—dipenuhi oleh boneka-boneka yang bisa dipakainya untuk berlatih, serta latar tempat yang bisa diubah sesuka hati.

Saat itulah Zoro melihatnya.

Seseorang yang paling tidak ia inginkan untuk melihatnya saat ia berlatih.

“Apakah tidak ada pekerjaan yang lebih menarik selain pergi ke Ruang Kebutuhan,” ia berhenti sebentar, menatap tajam lawan bicaranya di ujung sana, “Profesor?”

Sungguh, memanggil Mihawk dengan sebutan Profesor merupakan sebuah siksaan yang membuatnya ingin membakar tempat ini sekarang juga. Sabar, sabar.

Mihawk berjalan tenang ke arah Zoro, kedua tangan terangkat seolah sedang tak ingin mencari masalah. Dia memberikan Zoro isyarat untuk mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya—berduel.

Zoro menelan ludahnya. Dia tidak siap. Staminanya sudah terkuras gara-gara seleksi tim tadi, dan dia harus melawan Mihawk sekarang? Tidak, tidak bisa. Dia akan kalah lagi kali ini dan dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Dia tidak mau kalah dengan si Brengsek Mihawk.

“Aku tidak memintamu berduel, Roronoa,” ujarnya tajam dengan nada rendah yang membuat bulu kuduk Zoro meremang. Sial. Keberadaan guru ini benar-benar membuat dirinya berada di level terendah. Tapi dia tidak akan mengakui hal ini, ‘kan?

“Lalu?” tanya Zoro dengan nada menantang. “Apa yang Anda inginkan, kalau begitu?”

“Kamu belum bisa meluncurkan mantra Patronus dengan benar, Roronoa.”

“Patronus?”

“Memori bahagiamu,” ujar Mihawk dengan nada yang sama seperti penggaris. Datar. “Kamu masih belum bisa menentukan memori bahagiamu sehingga kamu tidak bisa meluncurkan mantra Patronus. Kamu harus memikirkan apa pun yang membuatmu bahagia, sehingga kamu bisa mengeluarkan Patronus itu.”

Zoro hanya bisa mengerutkan kening karena sikap Mihawk yang benar-benar aneh.

“Apa urusan Anda kalau—“ Zoro menunjuk dirinya sendiri, “—tidak bisa melakukan mantra Patronus? Memangnya apa pedulimu?”

Mihawk memberikan lengkungan senyum mengejek. Zoro merasa dirinya mengkeret sedikit, tapi dia tidak peduli dan tetap menatap Mihawk dengan tajam, tanpa cela.

“Kalau mengeluarkan mantra Patronus yang begitu mudahnya saja tidak bisa, apa kamu yakin masih ingin mengalahkanku, eh, Roronoa?”

Sial, benar juga.

Tapi dia benar-benar tidak mau kehadiran Mihawk mengganggunya di sini. Zoro merasa napasnya tertahan ketika Mihawk yang tadinya berada di depannya, kini berpindah arah menuju ke belakang Zoro, membuat bahu Zoro menegang karena napas Mihawk yang terasa di lehernya.

“Expecto Patronum,” bisik Mihawk sensual. Seperti terhipnotis, Zoro mengulang perkataan Mihawk dengan nada rendah.

“Expecto Patronum.”

“Pikirkan satu memori bahagia.”

Zoro tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Mihawk. Kenapa setiap kali ia ingin mengajarinya sesuatu, Mihawk selalu memberikan godaan-godaan fisik yang berhasil membuat Zoro tegang? Zoro tidak bisa bernapas lagi ketika Mihawk menyusuri dadanya dari belakang dengan jarinya yang panjang dan kasar.

“Apa yang kamu lakukan, Roronoa? Membuat tubuhmu menjadi penuh luka seperti ini?”

Zoro mendesis, “Bukan urusanmu.”

“Terobsesi padaku, Roronoa?”

Zoro diam, berusaha berpikir, berusaha menyingkirkan perasaan yang mengganggu di hatinya. Dia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ini agar Mihawk keluar juga, tidak mengganggu dia yang sedang ingin beristirahat. Zoro mengembuskan napas lelah.

Patronus. Memori bahagia. Berbagai kilas balik seperti terputar layaknya video di kepalanya, berkelebat seperti sinar-sinar yang menusuk dan rekaman yang diputar secara singkat. Memori. Banyak yang bisa dia katakan sebagai memori bahagia. Pertanyaannya adalah, apakah memori itu cukup pantas sehingga bisa membantunya untuk menghasilkan Patronus?

Sentuhan Mihawk sudah membuat Zoro ingin melepas jubahnya karena gerah yang tak tertahankan. Seandainya ruangan ini mempunyai pendingin ruangan ….

“Pro—“ 

“Aku bukan Profesormu di sini,” sanggahnya cepat dan kejam, “Di ruangan ini, aku bukan Profesormu, Roronoa.”

“Terserah,” gumam Zoro seakan tak peduli, tapi dia lega karena tidak harus memanggil Mihawk dengan embel-embel Profesor. Rasanya Zoro ingin muntah. “Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi kalau Anda terus melakukan—“ Sial, Zoro tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan baik.

Berniat menggodanya, tangan Mihawk menjelajahi seluruh perutnya yang ototnya sudah terbentuk sempurna dan guratan-guratan luka yang melengkapi, membuat Zoro pantas diberikan predikat cowok termacho dan terseksi di Hogwarts.

Untuk saat ini, hanya Mihawk yang mengetahuinya.

Oh, dan Sanji.

Memori bahagia persetan yang sialan, cepat muncul di pikiranku sekarang juga!

Zoro membiarkan kenangan-kenangan abstrak muncul di pikirannya—saat Kuina menceritakan kenapa dia menjadi lumpuh dan memakai kursi roda, ketika dia dan Perona menghabiskan waktu di dalam Ruang Kebutuhan tanpa mantra yang terlontar, ketika dia dan Bonney bertukar makanan di Aula Besar tanpa adu mulut, ketika dia dan Tashigi berlatih bersama di lapangan Quidditch—

—ketika dia dan Sanji bersama di kamar mandi, hal itu terasa aneh dan nyata, lalu … lalu … Zoro menggelengkan kepala dengan tongkat yang teracung di tangan kanan, ketika dia bisa tidur nyenyak di Menara Astronomi dengan seseorang menyelimutinya—dia tidak ingin menyebut atau memikirkan nama Monet—ketika sentuhan Mihawk, ketika pria brengsek itu menyentuhnya seperti ini …

… dan ketika dia dan Robin menghabiskan waktu bersama di—

“EXPECTO PATRONUM!”

Bentuk itu muncul; membuat Zoro terlompat saking kagetnya, tetapi hebat sekali tubuhnya yang cukup berat dan besar bisa ditahan Mihawk dengan satu tangan. Zoro membelalakkan mata tak percaya ketika pikiran-pikiran abstrak itu berhasil memberinya satu wujud Patronus yang membuat jantungnya melompat tak terkendali.

Apakah ini karena pengaruh …?

Mihawk yang berada di belakangnya masih terus mempertahankan tangannya dengan jari-jari yang panjang di perut Zoro. Zoro mengeluarkan napas berat yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Benar-benar mengejutkan dan Zoro tidak menyangka dia melihat wujud Patronusnya …

… adalah seekor elang.

Elang. Elang dengan sepasang mata yang tajam dan menghangatkan, dan sayapnya terbentang lebar seolah hendak terbang. Itu adalah elang; Patronus yang sama dengan Patronus yang dikeluarkan Mihawk saat di kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam.

Dan Zoro benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa harus elang. Ada begitu banyak binatang lain yang lebih menyerupainya—Luffy sering mengatakan kalau Zoro mengeluarkan Patronus, maka itu adalah macan. Garang dan liar, kalau kata Luffy. Sementara Usopp lebih memilih singa, dan itu hampir mirip dengan macan , sih ….

Entahlah. Zoro tidak mengerti kenapa binatang terpilih itu adalah seekor elang. Mihawk sadar Zoro masih membeku di tempatnya dan segera mengangkat tangannya. Zoro mengembuskan napas berat untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya.

“Usaha yang bagus, Roronoa,” ujar Mihawk dingin ketika Patronus itu wujudnya membesar dan semakin jelas, lalu perlahan mengabur dan kehangatan yang ditimbulkannya meredup, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar hilang. “Apa kamu tidak pernah berlatih Patronus selama ini?”

“Tidak,” jawab Zoro cepat. _Karena aku ingin melatih mantra untuk menyerang, bukan bertahan_ , tambahnya dalam hati, tapi tentu saja hanya dalam hati, karena dia tidak ingin menyebutkan hal itu untuk menyenangkan hati Mihawk, sebab fakta itu ada karena dia terobsesi ingin mengalahkan Mihawk. Ya ampun. Astaga.

“Oh?” Mihawk mengangkat alisnya, namun tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Lidahnya ditahan supaya tidak memuji Zoro lagi. Lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa, Mihawk mengibaskan jubahnya dan pergi dari Ruang Kebutuhan begitu saja.

Zoro mengembuskan napas lega dan segera mengambil jubahnya.

.

Mungkin, salah satu hal yang ingin dilakukan Zoro di akhir pekan ini adalah menemui Robin. Tidak ada yang lain. Satu hari tidak berbicara dengan gadis itu saja sudah membuatnya uring-uringan seperti ini. Berada terus dengan gadis itu sepertinya membawa pengaruh seperti obat-obatan terlarang bagi Zoro.

Dan ketika kesempatan itu muncul, Robin berada di hadapannya ketika Zoro baru selesai makan malam di Aula Besar, Zoro segera mencengkeram bahu Robin kuat-kuat, takut gadis itu akan pergi lagi dari pandangannya. Robin menautkan alisnya dan ketika dia tahu siapa yang melakukan itu, dia segera menginjak kaki Zoro dan berhasil membuat Zoro melonggarkan cengkeramannya. Sedikit.

“Robin,” panggilnya. “Robin. Robin. Robin. Jangan pergi dulu.”

Suara Zoro memang menggoda karena serak dan seksi, tapi Robin tidak terpengaruh untuk kali ini. Dia berusaha keras untuk tidak terpengaruh.

Tapi …

_Tidak ada yang berubah._

Robin memberikan senyum palsunya. “Ada apa?”

“Tidak ada yang berubah,” ujar Zoro seketika dan Robin seperti terpaku di lantai dengan gerakan yang kaku. Itu kata-katanya sendiri, kenapa sekarang menjadi bumerang? Ini benar-benar celaka. Robin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dengan gerakan tak kentara.

Tapi, Robin memberikan tawa tertahan, “Ya, tidak ada yang berubah.”

“Kamu berbohong.” Zoro benar-benar mengerikan dengan tatapan membunuhnya dan membuat Robin ingin kabur dari situ sekarang juga. Sementara Robin sibuk melawan kata hati dan pikiran serta logikanya seperti biasa, Zoro mulai memikirkan tempat yang cocok untuk berdebat dengan Robin.

Berduaan, lebih tepatnya, tapi Zoro tidak ingin mengakui hal itu.

Robin merasa dirinya diseret oleh laki-laki yang lebih muda itu ke tempat di mana dia tidak tahu tempatnya, karena Zoro melangkah secara acak dan membingungkan, tidak sistematis seperti standar Robin.

Mereka berhasil menyelinap ke luar kastil Hogwarts dan Zoro menuntun Robin sampai ke pinggir Danau Hitam. Robin menatap Zoro penasaran. Danau Hitam?

“Tempat yang aman dan luas, dan akan ketahuan jika ada yang menguping atau membuntuti,” jelas Zoro tanpa perlu Robin bertanya, seperti Zoro sudah menginvasi pikirannya begitu saja. Zoro hanya mengkhawatirkan keberadaan Monet. Gadis itu tidak bisa ditebak dan creepy.

“Oh,” Robin mengangguk paham. Kemudian dia tersenyum menggoda. “Memangnya apa yang ingin kamu lakukan sehingga tidak ada yang boleh menguping atau membuntuti, Zoro?”

Zoro mendengus. “Aku hanya bertanya kenapa kamu menghindariku.”

Kalimat itu memang tidak terdengar seperti kalimat tanya—mirip pun tidak. Namun dari pengucapan Zoro yang tajam serta menatap Robin seperti itu membuat Robin tahu bahwa itu sebenarnya adalah pertanyaan yang dipikirkan sejak lama—dari kemarin, mungkin. Robin menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menggeleng dengan sikap tenang, luwes, serta anggun seperti biasa.

“Aku tidak menghindarimu, Zoro.”

“Lalu?”

“Lalu apa?”

“Kemarin …?”

Robin memberikan senyum manipulatif yang ingin membuat Zoro mendorongnya ke dalam Danau Hitam, supaya senyum artifisial itu bisa lenyap dan bisa digantikan dengan seluruh ekspresi asli Robin. “Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu, Roronoa Zoro. Bukankah kamu sedang sibuk kemarin?”

Zoro mendesah malas. “Kamu pasti sudah tahu tentang gosip itu.”

Robin mengangguk dengan tenang. “Tentu. Serta bagaimana detilnya, kapan, dan kenapa kamu bisa berciuman dengannya.”

Zoro menyeringai lebar. “Selamat, Anda mendapatkan gosip yang salah, Tuan Putri.”

Kali itu Zoro bisa melihat ekspresi Robin yang benar-benar kebingungan, sebelum akhirnya dalam sekejap ekspresi itu berubah menjadi seperti biasa. “Oh, ya? Gosip yang salah seperti apa, ya?”

“Aku tidak berciuman dengannya,” jelas Zoro, dengan penekanan yang sama ketika dia menjelaskan hal ini pada Tashigi—ingin menekankan pada orang-orang bahwa dia tidak berciuman dengan Kuina. Dia memang berteman dengan Kuina, dan tidak benar-benar meminta lebih … tentu saja Zoro tidak tahu bahwa Kuina mengharapkan yang sebaliknya.

Mata Robin yang besar melebar beberapa senti. Lalu seperti biasa, dengan cepat ekspresi itu berganti lagi menjadi ekspresi senyum yang biasa. “Semua orang mengatakan hal serupa, walaupun hal itu sulit dipercaya, tapi aku yakin kalau kamu memang berciuman dengannya.”

Zoro menatap Robin dengan intens, intens sekali sampai Robin kira Zoro akan membunuhnya dengan sekali tatap. “Memangnya kamu punya bukti apa, ha?”

Robin bertahan dengan berdiri tegak, “Instingku mengatakan hal yang serupa.”

“Insting dan semua kepura-puraan sialanmu itu,” umpat Zoro segera, mengagetkan Robin yang berhasil menutupinya dengan sempurna. “Instingmu salah total dan demi apa pun aku tidak berciuman dengannya.”

Zoro tidak tahu kenapa dia harus memberitahu Robin soal ini—soal dia tidak berciuman dengan Kuina. Ingin mengklarifikasi hal ini dengannya. Ingin tidak menimbulkan salah paham antara mereka berdua.

“Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu, Tuan?” tanya Robin dengan nada manis bercampur racun, “Kalau kamu dengan mudahnya mencium seseorang?”

Zoro benar-benar merasa dirinya marah. “Kamu menganggap aku mudah mencium seseorang, Robin?”

“Mencium seorang gadis dan berkata sesuatu tentang belajar jatuh cinta, lalu mencium yang lain, itu adalah hal yang mudah bagimu kan, Roronoa Zoro? Karena kamu tidak pernah jatuh cinta, tidak pernah tahu arti jatuh cinta, dan kamu adalah manusia paling tidak peka yang pernah kukenal. Tunggu, tentu saja itu mudah untukmu, karena kamu adalah pemuda yang dikelilingi banyak—“

Zoro membekap mulut Robin dengan tangan kekarnya yang membuat Robin langsung berhenti. Jadi itu yang dipikirkan Robin? Serendah itukah dia sampai Robin yang dikabarkan menjadi murid paling cerdas di Hogwarts berpikiran sebegitu rendahnya tentang dia?

Pria itu menggeram, tapi tidak melakukan apa pun lagi selain melepaskan bekapannya pada Robin perlahan-lahan. Robin tidak melanjutkan ocehannya soal Zoro. Melihat tatapan Zoro yang seperti itu, Robin tahu bahwa dia sudah mengatakan hal yang salah.

Mereka berdua membuang napas bersamaan. Kalau suasananya tidak setegang itu, mungkin Robin akan tertawa dan Zoro akan tersenyum. Tapi tidak dengan suasana yang seperti ini.

“Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata kamu berpikir seperti itu tentangku,” ucap Zoro. Terdengar nada sakit hati yang sangat kentara, tapi Robin tidak mau mengucapkannya. Dia hanya tercengang dengan pengakuan Zoro dan sakit hatinya secara implisit seperti itu. Dia melanjutkan, “Jadi aku serendah itu di matamu, Nico Robin?”

Robin sudah melangkah dalam zona bahaya. Zoro sudah menyebutkan nama lengkapnya. Seharusnya dia tidak memancing amarah Zoro. Ya ampun, apa yang sudah diucapkannya tadi?

Tapi Robin sama sekali tidak terlihat panik. Dia yakin sekali bahwa Zoro pemuda yang bisa menjaga ucapannya, dan Robin entah kenapa merasa yakin bahwa Zoro dan dia sudah membuat komitmen tentang suatu hal: hubungan. Tapi mendengar gosip seperti yang kemarin itu membuat hati Robin pecah berantakan, dan dia tidak sudi memungutnya lagi.

Mungkin, kesempatan kedua untuk Zoro memang tidak ada.

Zoro menatap Robin dengan tatapan yang seperti tadi: tajam, menusuk, dalam, dan tidak berkedip. Robin hanya sempat membalasnya seperti itu sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya dia kembali menatap Danau Hitam. Apakah dia sudah salah berasumsi? Apakah pemikirannya salah? Apakah Zoro bukan pemuda yang brengsek seperti itu?

Apa … Zoro memang tidak berciuman dengan Kuina, gadis dari Hufflepuff tersebut?

“Jadi, kamu memang tidak berciuman dengannya,” ujar Robin seperti pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan, karena nadanya tegas dan pasti, tidak ada nada mengandung tanya di sana. Sedikit lega karena Robin sedikit demi sedikit memercayainya, Zoro mengangguk perlahan.

“Tidak,” Zoro menekankan sekali lagi. “Gosip itu benar-benar sialan, membuatku pusing seharian. Itu tidak benar. Lagi pula ….” Zoro berhenti, ragu-ragu untuk mengucapkannya, dan dia ikut-ikutan menatap Danau Hitam, tidak menatap mata Robin lagi. Untuk suatu alasan tertentu dia tidak ingin terperangkap dalam pesona mata Robin. Mata Robin yang penuh rahasia dan mengerikan.

Tapi tentu saja tidak semengerikan kehadiran Monet yang tiba-tiba.

“Lagi pula apa?” tanya Robin penasaran. Tapi Zoro masih tidak mau menatap Robin, juga tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan yang menggantung di udara itu. Robin bertanya sekali lagi dengan nada menuntut, tapi Zoro tidak menoleh.

Mungkin sebaiknya, dia tidak perlu mengakui hal itu.

Tapi itu bukanlah Robin jika dia tidak berhasil mengorek informasi apa pun dari Zoro. Kata-kata tadi benar-benar membuatnya penasaran. Lagi pula apa? Apa yang ingin Zoro buktikan? Tadi apa katanya, _itu tidak benar, lagi pula_ ….

Zoro memaksa dirinya untuk terus melihat Danau Hitam yang berkerlap-kerlip tertimpa cahaya bulan dan bintang di langit gelap sana. Seharusnya tadi dia tidak mengucapkannya. Dasar bodoh.

“Zoro,” panggil Robin dengan lembut, dan Zoro tersentak karenanya. Robin menatap Zoro dengan tatapan seduktif dan membuat laki-laki mana pun akan bertekuk lutut—ya, termasuk Zoro, dia mengakui hal ini—tapi Zoro harus memegang prinsip kepriaannya. Halah, apa pula itu?

Robin memegang bahu Zoro—tinggi mereka hampir sama, sehingga Robin tidak perlu berjinjit—dan dengan lembut dia meletakkan satu tangannya ke pipi Zoro yang hangat, sehingga perlahan-lahan Zoro mempertemukan matanya dengan Robin.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. Sial, Zoro terjebak lagi dalam pesonanya. Apa yang harus dia katakan?

“Zoro,” panggil Robin lagi, kali ini agak memaksa, “Apa yang ingin kamu katakan?”

Karena itu seperti hal yang penting, batin Robin dalam hati. Robin merasa aneh dan tidak bersemangat jika dia tidak mengetahui hal itu sekarang juga, rasanya seperti ada batu yang mengganjal di seluruh tubuhnya—berat dan membuatnya risi, keberadaan mereka mengganggu.

Oh, sudahlah. Zoro tidak akan kuat dipandangi lama-lama seperti itu sebelum dia menerkam Robin dengan caranya sendiri. Dia akan mengatakan hal itu.

“Lagi pula …”

“Lagi pula?”

“… aku tidak pernah berciuman dengan gadis lain selain kamu.”

Oh.

_Oh._

Batu itu seolah terangkat dengan cepat dari tubuh Robin, membuat tubuhnya nyaman dan ringan dan Robin ingin segera melompat-lompat di udara, tapi itu benar-benar di luar karakternya. Di luar hal itu, yang Robin lakukan adalah tersenyum lebar.

Bukan artifisial. Bukan palsu. Bukan manipulatif. Bukan sesuatu yang Robin biasa lakukan, karena senyum itu indah, indah sekali, dan Zoro yakin itu senyuman asli.

Zoro tidak menyesal mengucapkan kalimat itu jika dia tahu Robin bisa tersenyum seindah dan selebar itu. Melihat Robin tersenyum membuat Zoro ingin ikut tersenyum juga, tapi dia tidak mungkin mengakuinya di depan Robin, ‘kan?

“Pengakuan yang manis, Tuan,” ujar Robin ketika mereka sudah berdiam untuk beberapa saat. Hal itu membuat perut Zoro seperti berputar dan bergejolak lagi seperti entah apa dan dia tidak mau memikirkannya, cukup dia menikmatinya saja karena Robin masih tersenyum seperti itu. Mau tidak mau, akhirnya Zoro mengeluarkan senyum yang terlihat seperti seringaian.

Sungguh, Robin ingin mendengar Zoro berkata manis dan nyata seperti itu sesering mungkin.

Namun, ada satu hal yang belum Robin akui pada Zoro.

 _Biarlah_ , Robin berkata dalam hati, _biar saja, semoga dia tidak pernah tahu. Aku akan mengakhirinya sehabis ini. Gosip itu benar-benar hanya gosip belaka._

Melihat ekspresi Robin yang berubah, Zoro mengerutkan dahinya. Ada yang salah?

“Ada yang salah?” Zoro menyuarakan isi hatinya, rasanya dia tidak terima setelah membuat Robin tersenyum seperti tadi, tiba-tiba yang bersangkutan tidak tersenyum lagi dan menampilkan ekspresi datar dan penuh senyum palsu setelahnya. Robin menggeleng pelan.

“Tidak apa-apa.”

Zoro benci hal ini. “Kamu berbohong lagi, Nico Robin.”

“Tidak, aku tidak berbohong lagi, Roronoa Zoro,” sahut Robin dengan manis. “Benar-benar tidak ada yang berubah, ‘kan? Lagi pula aku senang kamu mengakui fakta itu.”

“Fakta ap—oh.” Zoro tahu dan yakin sekali kalau yang Robin maksud adalah fakta bahwa dia tidak pernah mencium gadis lain selain Robin. Jangan-jangan gadis itu sedang menertawainya sekarang, mengetahui bahwa ternyata Zoro begitu polos dan baru berciuman dengan satu orang di usianya yang mencapai lima belas tahun.

Bodo amat, deh.

Sebelum Zoro sempat memikirkannya, tubuhnya bergerak lebih cepat dan memegang bahu Robin untuk mendekatkan tubuh mereka berdua, mendekapnya dalam sebuah pelukan—namun yang dia tak mengerti adalah gerakan Robin yang super canggung di antara lehernya, sehingga Zoro segera melepaskan pelukannya.

Sepertinya, benar-benar ada sesuatu.

Dan Robin berbohong lagi padanya.

Tepat ketika dia menyelesaikan pemikirannya, seseorang yang bertubuh besar datang ke Danau Hitam. Bayangannya semakin lama semakin jelas, dan Zoro tak perlu menyipitkan mata untuk memperjelas penglihatannya.

Itu Franky, Ketua Murid yang konon bisa mengeluarkan laser.

Zoro mengumpat dalam hati. Apakah dia dikenakan detensi oleh Ketua Murid karena menyelinap keluar dari Hogwarts pada jam-jam malam seperti ini? Malah dia membawa Robin, pula—

“Robin,” panggil Franky dengan suaranya yang serak dan kasar seperti biasa. Jantung Zoro seperti mendadak berhenti, alarm bahaya berada di kepalanya. Franky memanggil Robin? Ada apa?

“Ya?” sahut Robin yang segera menoleh, seolah tak terkejut dengan panggilan tiba-tiba dari Franky. Franky merangkulnya dengan akrab dan Robin memeluk pinggang Franky, lalu tersenyum manis pada Zoro.

Sumpah, Zoro mau muntah.

“Apa yang kamu lakukan malam-malam begini?” Seolah baru sadar, Franky memanggil Zoro keras-keras, “Oh, Zoro! Kamu juga kenapa ada di sini? Malam yang indah, eh? Masuk sana, aku sedang berbaik hati karena tidak memberimu detensi dan potongan poin. Omong-omong, terima kasih karena sudah menjaga dia—“ Franky menunjuk Robin dengan jempolnya, “—aku mencarinya seharian ini dan tidak ketemu. Ternyata dia bersamamu. Untunglah. Terima kasih!”

Lalu Franky membisikkan sesuatu pada Robin, dan Robin tertawa—Zoro tidak bisa membedakan apakah itu tawa asli atau palsu, karena Robin begitu pandai berakting—lalu mereka berdua berbalik, dan meninggalkan Zoro begitu saja.

Ketika Zoro ingin berbalik juga, pandangan terakhir yang dia lihat adalah Franky yang menunduk untuk mencium Robin, dan Robin membalas dengan berjinjit dan mencium Franky.

Astaga. Zoro berjalan dengan cepat menuju Hogwarts dengan jalan lain.

Zoro merasa seluruh dirinya remuk dan pecah seperti dihantam Bludger.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mereka seperti remaja bodoh dengan sifat kekanak-kanakkan dalam urusan seperti ini, padahal bisa diselesaikan dengan cara baik-baik, bukannya saling menyerang dengan menggunakan orang lain. — mainly ZoroRobin; ZoroKuina; ZoroMonet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece © Eiichiro Oda. Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
> Characters: Roronoa Zoro (main), Nico Robin, Monet, Kuina, Sanji, Jewelry Bonney, Tashigi, Mihawk, dan Perona  
> Warning: HAREM HAREM HAREM HAREM HAREM! Including SLASH. Hogwarts!AU or HarryPotterUniverse!AU. Crack. Pemakaian kata yang tidak terlalu baku. Use ‘kamu’ instead of ‘kau’. Drama drama drama. HAREM.
> 
> Enjoy!

.

Keadaan menjadi canggung saat itu.

Bukannya Zoro menjadi gimana-gimana, sih. Hanya saja semuanya menjadi aneh. Ketika di Danau Hitam, pikirannya mendadak kacau setelah melihat kedatangan Franky dan … kemesraannya dengan Robin. Lalu itulah yang terpikir olehnya: bahwa Robin menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Franky.

Pertanyaannya; sejak kapan?

Lalu, kenapa?

Apa semua yang selalu dilakukannya dengan Zoro merupakan kepura-puraan? _Lagi_? Jadi selama ini Zoro hanya … anggaplah, orang yang tidak signifikan di kehidupan Robin? Padahal Zoro sudah menempatkan Robin di tempat nomor satu di kehidupannya.

Zoro berhasil melalui Aula Depan dan menuju Aula Besar, lalu naik ke tangga untuk menuju Menara Gryffindor. Pikirannya melayang-layang. Dia merasa pusing. Orang-orang di sekelilingnya tertawa, bercanda gurau, saling menyenggol—sampai-sampai Zoro tak sadar bahwa dia menabrak seseorang.

Dia hanya menggumamkan sesuatu seperti _permisi_ namun seseorang, yang menabraknya itu—atau yang ditabrak olehnya, terserahlah—mencengkeram tangannya erat-erat. Mengerutkan dahi, Zoro menjajarkan pandangan mata dengan orang tersebut.

“Sanji,” ujar Zoro, dan ketika dia memanggil dengan nama asli, berarti dia sedang tidak berniat main-main. “Lepaskan cengkeramanmu sekarang juga.” Bukannya dia lemah dan tidak bisa lepas dari cengkeraman Sanji, hanya saja Zoro benar-benar malas untuk mengeluarkan tenaga karena hal-hal sepele. Seperti ini.

“Jadi ternyata begitu.” Sanji melepaskan cengkeramannya, tapi Zoro tak beranjak pergi. Sanji mengambil sesuatu dari saku jubahnya—rokok _muggle_ , demi Merlin—dan mulai menyalakannya. Dia menggunakan sihir supaya asap rokok tersebut tidak mengganggu para siswa dan siswi Hogwarts, apalagi para staf, dengan mantra apa yang Zoro sendiri tak mengerti. Dia mengembuskan asapnya dan menatap Zoro.

Zoro menautkan kedua alis. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Gosip itu—“

“Ya ampun.” Zoro rasanya ingin membunuh tanaman-tanaman itu sekarang juga menggunakan tongkat sihirnya. Sayang sekali jika dia berurusan dengan tanaman itu, dia akan didetensi habis-habisan oleh Profesor Kureha. “Ternyata kamu sama tololnya, ya, Dartboard Brow? Percaya dengan gosip murahan itu?”

“Aku belum selesai bicara,” Sanji berdesis. Asap rokok yang membayangi seperti mengancam aura mereka berdua. Murid-murid yang lewat tahu biasanya akan terdapat pertengkaran jika Zoro dan Sanji terpaut jarak kurang dari lima meter, jadi mereka buru-buru menyingkir.

Pemuda yang berambut hijau mengentakkan kakinya tak sabar. Sanji menyempatkan diri untuk mengembuskan asap sekali lagi sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. “Gosip itu. Kamu.” Sanji menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka, kemudian menyebutkan satu nama, “Nico Robin.”

Tubuhnya menegang. Menjadi kaku. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Sanji bisa menebak seperti itu. Jangan-jangan sekarang penguntitnya bertambah satu.

“Bagaimana—“

“Gosip itu,” Sanji mengulang. “Adalah kamu dan Kuina. Lalu Robin cemburu. Dan Franky yang sudah lama naksir Nico Robin tahu kalau hatinya sedang kacau. Jadi begitulah.”

“Kenapa kamu bisa tahu lebih banyak—“

“Moss Head.” Si Pemuda Pirang mendesah berlebihan. “Apa kamu tidak tahu kalau banyak yang sering meliput berita tentangmu? Jadwalmu, tingkah lakumu, semuanya hampir tercetak dengan jelas di sudut-sudut Hogwarts. Hanya saja ada beberapa orang yang memilih untuk bungkam dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Dan ada juga—“ Sanji berusaha keras untuk tidak mendecih, “—penggemar rahasiamu yang dengan fanatiknya menggunakan seluruh waktunya hanya untukmu.”

Satu nama terpikir di otak dangkal Zoro: Monet. Tapi dia tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

Tapi semuanya menjadi masuk akal. Kenapa banyak gadis yang tahu soal jadwal-jadwalnya selama ini … ternyata karena ada sumber informasi rahasia yang terpercaya.

“Jadi jangan heran kalau sudah ada beberapa orang yang tahu kalau di dalam gosip itu adalah _kamu_. Tapi lebih jarang lagi orang yang tahu hubunganmu dengan Robin—“

“Sanji,” Zoro menyela dengan cepat. “Lalu kenapa kamu bisa tahu sebanyak itu?”

Untuk alasan yang tidak Zoro ketahui, Sanji tiba-tiba terbatuk keras dan memalingkan pandangan. Zoro mengangkat bahu. Apa-apaan sih murid yang ada di Hogwarts—terkadang tingkahnya suka aneh-aneh.

“Intinya adalah,” Sanji menekankan, “Bahwa sekarang aku tahu berita itu memang benar.”

Zoro menaikkan kedua alis, ekspresi menantang. “Tahu dari …?”

“Kamu tidak menyangkal itu sedari tadi.”

Oh. Memang benar demikian, tapi pikiran cerdik Sanji menyebalkan juga. Zoro mengembuskan napas keras-keras. Dua hari ini serasa bahunya ditimpa kastil Hogwarts utuh-utuh. Berat sekali.

“Urusanmu sudah selesai, kan, Alis,” tukas Zoro acuh tak acuh. “Aku mau ke kamar sekarang. Kecuali kalau ada yang ingin kamu bicarakan lagi—“

Sanji mendengus. Zoro heran kenapa tidak ada asap yang keluar dari kedua lubang hidungnya karena dengusan itu keras sekali. Zoro menatap Sanji. Lama. Sepertinya yang bersangkutan tahu karena langsung pura-pura sibuk dengan puntung rokoknya.

“Puas?”

“Apa?” Zoro mengerutkan dahinya lagi karena dia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

“Kamu sudah mempermainkan banyak orang.” Sanji kini merasa bosan dengan tingkah laku Zoro yang pura-pura bodoh atau ternyata memang benar-benar bodoh. Dia menyelipkan puntung rokok di antara sela jari-jarinya, kemudian melanjutkan, “Dan kamu masih tak sadar akan hal itu. Wow.”

Zoro, di antara sadar tak sadar, mengeluarkan seringaian yang bisa membuat gadis-gadis lain terkapar di pinggir Danau Hitam. Sanji bersikeras untuk menahan diri agar menyeringai balik. “Kamu termasuk orang yang _ku_ permainkan, Sanji?”

“Ti-dak.” Sanji menekankan dua suku kata tersebut dengan keras, berharap Zoro yang tolol ini mengerti maksudnya. “Aku berkata begitu supaya orang lain yang naksir padamu sadar bahwa otakmu itu terbuat dari entah apa sehingga kamu bisa menjadi tolol begini. Semoga mereka menyerah saja. Begitu.”

“Hm, begitu,” respon Zoro, tapi dia sendiri tak yakin dengan jawaban Sanji yang berbelit-belit. “Omong-omong, apa kamu sengaja menungguku di sini?”

“Enak saja.” Sanji memelototi Zoro. “Kamu yang menabrakku tadi, tahu? Masih tidak sadar, tidak minta maaf, dan sekarang menuduhku yang menunggumu untuk muncul di sini.”

“Jadi bukannya sengaja, ya?” Zoro menggaruk-garuk lehernya yang tak gatal, lalu menyeringai lagi. “Oke, Dartboard Brow. Aku benar-benar butuh istirahat, oke? Hal-hal yang tidak penting bisa kamu bicarakan besok.”

Sanji mematikan sigaretnya dan refleks Zoro tahu ada sesuatu. Dia menoleh, melihat bayangan tinggi besar yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Tegap. Bayangannya mendekat. Kemudian matanya. Oh. Zoro sangat tahu siapa orang ini. Makanya Sanji cepat-cepat memusnahkan rokok itu dari pandangan, karena yang datang adalah—

“Profesor Mihawk,” sapa mereka berdua bersamaan. Yang satu sambil berusaha mendistraksi diri—menatap ke arah lain, sibuk dengan tongkat sihir—sementara yang satu lagi melihat dengan tatapan menantang, tak mau kalah. Khas Roronoa Zoro.

Mihawk mengangguk saja. Dia melihat sekilas ke arah Sanji yang sudah berhasil mengenyahkan sisa-sisa rokok dari tubuhnya, tapi Mihawk tak bisa ditipu karena bau khas rokok masih menguar di udara. Dia berkata dengan keji, “Dua puluh poin dari Gryffindor,” kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Zoro. Agak lama. Mungkin karena dari dulu dia menaruh perhatian khusus pada bocah ini. Yah, sebenarnya bukan bocah lagi ….

“Aku pergi sekarang.” Sanji buru-buru merapikan jubahnya sekali lagi, berusaha untuk tidak menarik tongkat sihir dan mengutuk Mihawk karena sudah memotong poin Gryffindor. “Ingat kata-kataku, Moss Head.” Kemudian Sanji memberikan anggukan kaku pada Mihawk dan pergi ke arah lain. Zoro mematung di tempatnya.

Kata-kata yang mana, ya?

Sebelum Zoro bisa berpikir lebih lama setelah kibaran jubah Sanji menghilang di salah satu sudut, Mihawk sudah berdiri di depannya. Berlagak superior, seperti biasanya. _Walaupun dia memang superior_.

Ditangkisnya pikiran itu menggunakan tangan-tangan imajiner yang berada di kepala.

“Profesor,” Zoro berusaha kelihatan dingin di depan Mihawk. “Saya juga akan pergi sekarang. Permisi.”

“Siapa yang mengizinkanmu pergi sekarang?”

Demi Merlin yang celananya sering disebut-sebut. Siapa pula Mihawk sehingga dia berhak mengatur-atur jadwal Roronoa Zoro? Sudah cukup jadwalnya diketahui oleh banyak orang, sekarang di kehidupannya bertambah satu orang lagi yang menambah beban di pundaknya.

“Saya harus mengerjakan tugas—“ Zoro berhenti sebentar, memikirkan tugas apa yang belum dia selesaikan, kemudian dia sadar bahwa hampir semua tugas belum dia selesaikan, “— _berbagai_ tugas. Kalau Anda mengizinkan saya pergi sekarang, maka waktu itu tidak terbuang sia-sia.” Whoa, hebat juga Zoro mengatakan hal yang berintelek sedikit.

Mihawk memberikan senyum tipis. Seandainya Zoro tahu bahwa Mihawk tersenyum berarti dunia kiamat. Tapi dia tak peduli. Dia harus keluar dari pandangan Mihawk sekarang. Ada beberapa hal yang perlu diurus olehnya seperti … _tugas-tugas_. Karena dia tidak akan mencari-cari Robin lalu berbicara dengannya lalu menciumnya—tidak ada lagi yang seperti itu.

“Apa?” Zoro benar-benar tidak tahu malu dan tidak mau tahu apa risiko menantang guru seperti itu. Tapi darahnya benar-benar mendidih ketika melihat ekspresi Mihawk yang acuh tak acuh setelah mempermalukannya … dua hari yang lalu. Ketika Mihawk tak menjawab, Zoro pergi melewati Mihawk tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Mihawk memperhatikan punggung Zoro yang menghilang di koridor yang sama tempat Sanji menghilang tadi.

.

Nyatanya, sampai di Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Gryffindor, dia tidak langsung ke kamar. Mengabaikan pelototan Sanji yang berada di ujung ruangan, Zoro memosisikan diri dengan nyaman di sofa empuk berwarna merah sama dengan api yang berada di hadapannya.

“Zoro!” Luffy melompat dari sofa ke sofa lain, seperti monyet, lalu mengenyakkan bokong di sebelah Zoro. Zoro berdecak dalam hati. Salah satu teman hiperaktif yang tak sampai hati untuk diusir, karena bagaimana pun juga Luffy adalah salah satu temannya yang paling pertama di Hogwarts ini.

Dengan jubah yang acak-acakkan dan topi jerami yang dia bawa sejak dulu, Luffy menguap dan membuka tangannya lebar-lebar di kepala sofa. Zoro berdecak dan menjauhkan diri sedikit, kemudian mencoba untuk memejamkan mata. Tidak ada yang lebih berisik dari hari ini, ya?

“Zoro, kamu tahu tidak kalau Kuina pindah sekolah?”

Zoro langsung membuka mata dan menatap Luffy tidak percaya. “Hah?!”

“Bercanda! Shishishishi.” Luffy menyeringai lebar dan tak lama setelahnya, mulutnya membentuk senyuman usil. “Jadi ternyata _itu_ benar-benar kamu, ya, Zoro?”

“Gurauan yang bagus sekali,” Zoro menyindir. Dia tak mau repot-repot untuk menjawab pertanyaan retorik si Topi Jerami, biarkan saja dia menyimpulkan sendiri. Toh dia sudah tahu apa yang menjadi jawaban pasti.

Dan Zoro tak tahu bahwa ocehan Luffy terdengar sampai deret belakang yang menimbulkan hening tak enak. Curiga, Zoro menoleh ke belakang, menatap anak-anak yang buru-buru sibuk dengan kuku-kuku tangan mereka atau karpet Hogwarts yang sudah sering diinjak-injak.

Zoro mengangkat bahu.

“Aku baru tahu kalau sekarang banyak orang yang tertarik dengan gosip seperti itu,” gerutu Zoro, tidak peka dengan situasi sekeliling yang masih menguping pembicaraan mereka. “Maksudku, masih ada yang lebih penting dari hal _beginian_ , kan.”

Luffy tidak menjawab apa-apa. Matanya fokus melihat ke perapian. Zoro mendengus.

“Omong-omong, kamu tahu darimana, Luffy?”

Luffy menyeringai lagi. “Insting.”

“Oh, yeah, instingmu sangat hebat.” Zoro tak menutupi nada sarkastik di kata-katanya dan menguap lebar. Disandarkannya kepala di sofa yang empuk dan sekelilingnya sangat hangat. Tubuhnya menjadi ringan. Enak rasanya tidak perlu membawa beban apa-apa. Tapi kemudian ….

“Begini-begini _insting_ ku _benar-benar_ hebat, lho,” Luffy mengoceh lagi, ternyata tak puas hanya berkicau satu dua kalimat. Zoro menaikkan alis, bingung melihat mata Luffy yang berbinar-binar diterpa cahaya hangat api yang berkobar di tungku perapian. “Sekarang bertambah gosip baru yang akan mengalahkan gosip tentangmu, tentu saja.”

Karena Zoro bebal dan tolol, maka dia diam saja, walaupun dia memiliki firasat tak enak mengenai gunjingan yang akan dibicarakan Luffy selanjutnya.

Masa sudah tersebar begitu secepatnya? _Bahkan_ Zoro baru tahu hari ini.

“Ketua Murid kita … anak Gryffindor yang keren itu, Franky, pacaran dengan Nico Robin!”

Oke, cukup, Zoro sudah cukup penat dengan makhluk-makhluk di Hogwarts yang semuanya benar-benar penggemar cerita-cerita demikian. Zoro mengangkat tubuhnya dari sofa dengan usaha sebesar mungkin karena dia benar-benar lelah, lalu naik dengan cepat ke kamarnya.

Untungnya, kamar itu kosong.

Zoro mengempaskan tubuh ke kasur dan menggunakan kedua tangan sebagai penyangga kepala. Kedua matanya terpancang pada langit-langit temaram yang hanya diterangi lilin-lilin di sekitarnya. Rasanya sulit dipercaya bahwa dia dan Robin tidak berkomitmen dalam hal apa pun setelah apa yang mereka lakukan di lemari sapu dan Menara Astronomi kemarin, tapi ternyata Zoro benar-benar salah. Maksudnya, seratus persen salah. Robin bahkan tak peduli.

Lalu kenapa dia sendiri harus peduli?

Pertemuannya dengan Sanji membuahkan satu hal: bahwa Robin dan Franky mulai berkencan hari ini. Karena dia … apa? Sentimen dengan Zoro? Terlanjur percaya dengan kabar burung yang bahkan sumbernya tak jelas?

… atau, dua hal. Karena ternyata dia benar-benar punya _klub_ khusus yang dia sendiri pun tak tahu siapa yang mendirikan dan bagaimana bisa ada.

Zoro memejamkan mata. Dia bermimpi tentang salju. Kemudian wajah mengerikan Monet muncul di depannya. Zoro terbangun, dia langsung duduk dengan mata terbelalak. Di depannya tak ada siapa-siapa.

“Aku butuh udara segar,” gerutunya pelan, berharap tak ada yang mendengar caci maki dan segala sumpah yang dilontarkan karena mimpi buruk tadi. Bangun dengan perlahan, Zoro menyipitkan mata untuk melihat jam dinding yang berada di kamarnya. Pukul satu pagi.

Sekarang kamar itu sudah terisi penuh. Luffy tidur dengan satu kaki dan satu tangan yang menggantung di sisi kasur, mulutnya terbuka, dan Zoro berani menjamin liurnya mencapai guling. Usopp tidur dengan tubuh lurus, kedua tangan tertelungkup di atas perut, tidurnya damai. Sementara yang satu lagi … Sanji tidur dengan kedua tangan memeluk guling dan selimutnya terbuka separuh.

Oke. Itu bukan urusannya. Dia benar-benar mau keluar. Semoga tak ada siapa pun yang ada di luar sana sekarang. Jam patroli para prefek dan Ketua Murid sudah selesai, kan.

Zoro berjingkat-jingkat keluar kamar setelah mengambil tongkat sihir, dan pintu tertutup dengan pelan tanpa suara apa pun di belakangnya. Di depan perapian ada seseorang yang duduk termangu, kepala terdongak angkuh, tapi mulutnya cemberut, dan kedua kaki duduk bersila seperti laki-laki. Rambutnya merah muda panjang. Tak perlu lama-lama berpikir bahwa hanya ada satu makhluk nyentrik seperti itu di Hogwarts.

Refleks, kedua kaki Zoro mengarah ke perapian. Jewelry Bonney masih tidak menoleh, atau dia tidak peduli. Zoro duduk di sofa tunggal dan kakinya dinaikkan ke lengan sofa, menatap Bonney yang mendecih melihat kedatangannya.

“Kamu belum tidur,” tukas Zoro sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Bonney yang menjadi salah tingkah ketika Zoro datang.

“Halo, Tuan yang namanya selalu disebut-sebut hari ini,” Bonney mengeluarkan suara antara desisan dan dengusan, kemudian dia melanjutkan, “Tidak menyapa Nonamu yang cantik di Asrama Hufflepuff?”

“Ck.” Zoro menatap perapian dan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak mengutuk Bonney di tempat. Kenapa semua orang sangat mudah percaya dengan informasi yang disodorkan ke hidung mereka, sih? Kenapa mereka tidak mau berpikir, seperti, Zoro _tidak berciuman_ dengan Kuina? Lagipula terdapat gosip yang lebih bagus, kan, menurut Luffy, yaitu— _oh_ , yang itu tidak mau Zoro bahas sedetil-detilnya.

Bonney menyeringai melihat ekspresi Zoro. “ _Yeah_ , aku tahu kok kamu tidak menciumnya.”

Sebuah batu besar terangkat dari pundak kiri Zoro, jadi sekarang berat sebelah. Namun tidak masalah. Yang tidak bisa ia percaya adalah pendengarannya barusan. Dia berkata dengan muka dungu, “Apa?”

“Kamu kan.” Bonney menunjuk Zoro dengan telunjuk kanannya, ekspresinya sangar, “Walaupun banyak gadis yang mengelilingimu, kamu masih terlalu inosen dan polos. Kamu akan berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa dan orang-orang akan mencapmu sebagai pemuda yang _tidak peka_. Begitu kan? Kamu selalu berhasil mempermainkan para gadis. Oh, selamat.”

 _Tidak peka_. Kenapa setiap orang selalu mengatakan bahwa dia adalah orang yang tidak sensitif? Seandainya saja mereka tahu kejadian antara dia dan Robin—tapi itu momen yang tidak perlu diumbar-umbar. Tetap saja Zoro sedikit panas ketika dibilang dia adalah pemuda yang tidak peka. Menggerutu, Zoro hanya menatap jari telunjuk Bonney yang mengarah kepadanya dengan pelototan.

“Mengocehlah sesukamu, Jewelry.” Dan setelah Zoro mengatakan itu, Bonney menjadi diam. Heran, apa sih yang dipikirkan para perempuan? Kehendak mereka selalu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang para pria pikirkan.

Jewelry Bonney benar-benar diam. Zoro resah melihatnya. Dia melirik Bonney. Kedua tangan kini berada di kedua sisi wajah dan masih menatap perapian, kaki duduk menyila. Ekspresinya tak tertebak—atau bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Ada marah, kecewa, sedih, dan gusar di sana. Sayangnya Zoro tak tahu mana yang lebih mendominasi. Dia selalu begitu. Dia kan … tidak peka.

Akhirnya Zoro mengalah dengan membuka suara terlebih dahulu. “Ya, aku _tidak_ menciumnya.” Dia melirik Bonney melalui ekor mata dan melihat Bonney yang menyeringai sedikit. Zoro menjadi lega.

Dan ada satu hal lagi yang selalu _mereka_ katakan kepada Zoro. Zoro suka mempermainkan orang-orang. Dia tidak pernah mempermainkan siapa pun … dan Zoro tidak merasakan apa pun ketika bersama mereka. Mengerti kan, maksudnya. Zoro tidak punya niat untuk mempermainkan mereka. Merekalah yang mempunyai harapan lebih. Tapi Zoro tidak membuka mulut soal hal itu.

“Tidur, sana,” tukas Zoro, suaranya serak, lebih serak daripada biasanya. Bonney mengerjap dan melihat ke arah Zoro—tingkah lakunya benar-benar sok superior. Kedua kaki dengan santainya diangkat ke lengan sofa dan kepalanya berada di lengan sofa lainnya, kedua tangan tersilang. Zoro hanya memakai kaus polos berwarna abu-abu yang tipis dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Kalau bisa sih Bonney ingin merobek bajunya …

… ehem.

“Kamu mengusirku?” Nada tanya dari Bonney adalah yang cuek, yang seperti biasanya, yang seperti Bonney yang tidak tertarik dengan apa-apa. Namun ada satu hal yang menarik perhatiannya saat ini. Roronoa Zoro. Dengan rambut hijau yang masih acak-acakkan khas baru bangun tidur dan tampangnya yang … apa yang harus Bonney sebut? Oh, ya, tampan.

Zoro menguap lebar-lebar. “Ini sudah jam satu pagi, tahu? Memangnya kamu selalu tidur jam segini, ya? Sakit baru tahu rasa.”

“Hmm, khawatir?~” goda Bonney, kini duduk mendekat ke arah Zoro. Zoro mengernyitkan dahinya. Bonney ternyata memiliki sisi seduktif juga, atau memang semua perempuan demikian?

Bonney hanya memakai kaus berwarna putih, tanpa lengan, dan celana pendek untuk dia tidur, tapi Bonney sama sekali tidak berniat untuk tidur. Pikirannya tertuju pada rumor yang didesas-desuskan dari pagi. Dan salah satu subjeknya ada di depan matanya. Begitu sempurna.

Yep, Zoro memang begitu sempurna, sayang sekali otaknya harus diperbaiki terlebih dahulu. Namun itu bukan masalah ….

“Jewelry,” ujar Zoro, “Kenapa kamu menatapku seperti itu?”

“Oh?” Bonney mengerjap, dan sekarang dia berjarak dua meter dari Zoro, dan dia _membungkuk_ sambil memperhatikan Zoro. Mungkin dia nyaris mengeluarkan air liur. Buru-buru dia mundur dan kembali ke posisinya semula. Sial, apa yang barusan dipikirkannya tadi? Bahwa Zoro begitu sempurna? Yah, memang sih … tunggu, pembicaraan mereka sampai mana tadi? Kenapa otaknya melantur begini?

Mata Zoro terperangkap lagi dalam perapian. Banyak hal-hal yang terlintas di benaknya. Namun satu hal yang dia tahu sekarang: sebaiknya Bonney tidak perlu membungkuk kalau memakai kaus seperti itu. Zoro berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya ke hal-hal lain. Dia kan remaja laki-laki juga ….

“Sebaiknya kamu tidur,” diucapkan bersamaan oleh mereka berdua. Zoro menoleh ke arah Bonney, matanya mengarah lurus-lurus ke mana pun asalkan bukan tubuh Bonney. Zoro berdeham. “Aku kan sudah tidur.”

“Oh, ya.” Bonney memainkan rambutnya, salah tingkah lagi. Apa-apaan sih dia ini? Kenapa dia terlihat seperti remaja tolol? Sebentar, dia memang _remaja_.

Kemudian, iseng, Bonney mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengacungkan tongkat tersebut ke arah Zoro. Refleks Zoro mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya juga, kedua matanya membesar.

“Oi. Oi. Apa yang mau kamu lakukan?”

“Ha. Karena sama-sama tidak mau tidur, lebih baik kita saling serang dengan mantra tidur. Bagaimana? Tugas kita hanya menyerang dan menangkis. Yang tidur duluan kalah, dan akan menagih ‘hasil kemenangannya’ besok pagi, hm?”

Zoro menyeringai. Dia sedang bosan dan ide Bonney boleh juga. Bonney memberikan aba-aba, satu, dua, tiga, dan Zoro sudah siap siaga dengan posisi ingin bertarung. Bonney duduk tegak.

Mereka mulai saling menyerang dan menangkis. Bonney kena sedikit, matanya berat sekali dan ingin segera menutup, namun dengan cepat dia menggunakan mantra untuk menyadarkan dirinya kembali. Zoro menangkis ketika Bonney dengan ganas menyerangnya.

Dan tidak ada yang tahu kenapa bahwa posisi mereka menjadi Bonney berada dekat sekali dengan Zoro dan tak ada yang protes dengan itu. Bonney menahan napasnya, Zoro menyeringai kemudian menyerang lagi, namun karena Bonney ingin menangkis, yang terjadi adalah dia jatuh ke depan dan berada di _atas_ Zoro.

Acara saling serang mantra berhenti untuk beberapa saat.

Bonney mengerjapkan mata. Dia sempat terkena beberapa mantra lagi tadi, tapi hanya sedikit-sedikit sehingga efeknya tidak separah sekarang karena penglihatannya sekarang Zoro menjadi dua. Dia tiba-tiba pusing dan butuh tidur. Zoro memegangi kedua bahu mungil Bonney dan menahannya supaya tidak jatuh ke bawah maupun ke belakang. Mata Bonney menjadi _super_ sayu.

Bonney hampir jatuh ke depan lagi. Zoro menahannya kuat-kuat dan mengutuk dalam hati. Apa sekuat itu mantra yang dikeluarkannya?

Tepat ketika dia ingin menyadarkan Bonney dengan berbicara sesuatu, terdengar suara langkah kaki dari kamar anak perempuan. Zoro menoleh dan mendapati Tashigi di sana, mulutnya tertutup oleh tangan. Zoro melihat ke Bonney lagi. Kaki mereka saling membelit di atas sofa tunggal dan posisi mereka terlalu dekat. Siapa pun yang melihat hal ini akan _tahu_ apa yang sedang terjadi, walaupun asumsi mereka tidak akan benar … karena posisi seperti ini sangat sangat sangat ambigu.

Dengan gerakan cepat yang Zoro sendiri tak menyangka, dia menyadarkan Bonney dengan tongkat sihir dan membuat tubuh Bonney terdorong dengan pelan ke belakang supaya Bonney kembali ke tempatnya semula. Bonney tidak mengerti, tadi dia seperti tidur. Kemudian Zoro menoleh ke arah Tashigi. Masih di sana, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, wajahnya membersut. Jangan-jangan daritadi dia menahan tangis.

Atau sudah menangis. Hidungnya memerah.

Oh, astaga. Zoro akan dicap lebih brengsek lagi.

“Tashigi,” Zoro berharap suaranya bisa lebih kencang daripada ini. “Oi, Tashigi.” Tashigi tidak merespon. Masih berada di sana, dan kacamatanya sedikit turun. Kemudian ada bercak-bercak air di kacamatanya. Sialan. Sialan. Kenapa dia menangis? Apa yang telah Zoro lakukan?

Bonney benar-benar kebingungan dengan situasi yang ada di sekitarnya. Dengan cepat dia menoleh ke belakang, melihat Tashigi yang sedang membersihkan kacamatanya menggunakan tongkat sihir. Tapi kedua matanya terus meneteskan air mata. Bonney mengerjap, melihat ke arah Zoro lagi, yang sudah berlari ingin menuju ke tempat Tashigi.

Kenapa, sih?

Bonney ingin menyusul Zoro, tapi kepalanya sendiri sangat pusing dan penglihatannya dobel-dobel. Mungkin karena efek mantra tersebut yang terlalu banyak mengenai tubuhnya, sehingga dia duduk dengan lemas di sofa, satu tangan berada di pelipis, memijat-mijatnya. Zoro melangkah dengan cepat menuju Tashigi. Bonney tak menangkap satu kata pun yang dikeluarkan oleh Zoro.

“Tashigi? Kenapa menangis?”

Tashigi mendongak, melihat wajah Zoro yang khawatir kepadanya. Tapi Tashigi tahu lebih baik dari semua orang. Zoro memang benar-benar tak punya perasaan, pemuda brengsek yang suka memainkan orang lain. Ingin sekali dia memaki-maki Zoro, tapi dia tahu tata krama. Dan sialannya, air mata miliknya tak mau berhenti mengucur.

Zoro ingin memegang pundak Tashigi, tapi Tashigi mundur satu langkah. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Dan dia memang sensitif—terlalu sensitif sampai-sampai menangisi sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak perlu ia tangisi. Setelah Zoro ‘bermesraan’ dengan Kuina—walaupun Zoro mengaku dia tidak mencium gadis itu—kini Zoro berduaan dengan Bonney, tengah malam, di Ruang Rekreasi, dan posisi mereka seperti sedang ingin ….

Tashigi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sampai kapan pun, dia hanya akan menjadi debu di dunia Zoro. Lalat, debu, dan hal-hal tak penting lainnya. Dan gadis-gadis lain lebih penting. Dia tak pernah. Dia mundur sekali lagi, kakinya mengenai tangga.

Tangisnya tak bersuara. Mungkin karena itu terlalu menyakitkan. Susah sekali memendam perasaan pada pemuda populer macam Roronoa Zoro. Zoro berhenti mendekati Tashigi. Lama-lama dia menemui titik terang.

Tapi, sama seperti sebelumnya, Zoro bukanlah orang yang mudah untuk meminta maaf. Egonya terlalu tinggi, gengsinya selangit, dan dia tidak mau mengaku maaf karena dia sendiri tidak bersalah. Dia tidak bersalah, ‘kan? Dia hanya mengikuti sebuah permainan.

Zoro menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan Bonney baik-baik saja. Oh, dia memang baik-baik saja, karena matanya sudah terpejam dan tubuhnya diam. Dia sudah tertidur. Zoro mengembuskan napas lega.

“Tashigi, dengar. Apa pun yang kamu pikirkan ketika melihat adegan tadi, itu benar-benar salah. Aku dan Bonney hanya memainkan—“

Zoro tak sanggup melanjutkan karena kini Tashigi terduduk di tangga depan kamar perempuan dan Zoro tak bisa melangkah lebih dekat karena ada pembatas khusus untuk para pria. Tashigi memeluk kedua lutut yang sudah terangkat, kepalanya terbenam dan tak ada tanda bahwa dia akan menyahut kata-kata Zoro. Tapi Zoro tak mudah menyerah, sama seperti ketika dia menghadapi Kuina dan Robin … dulu.

“Aku dan dia saling menyerang dengan mantra karena kami sama-sama belum mau tidur, dan dia yang mengusulkan _game_ itu, dan menurutku itu menarik, jadi—“ Zoro bingung untuk meneruskan kata-katanya, karena Tashigi sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia mendengarkan satu kata pun yang diocehkan Zoro. Dia menggaruk-garuk lehernya. “—hal itu benar-benar tidak disengaja, dan kenapa kamu menangis, sih?!” Frustrasi, Zoro berjongkok di depan Tashigi, berusaha melihat wajahnya. Namun sia-sia.

Dan kenapa juga dia harus menjelaskan hal-hal seperti itu? Oh, benar, karena dia sudah dicap sebagai pemuda yang suka mempermainkan orang lain, sehingga dia harus menjelaskan pada orang pertama yang melihat kejadian itu … sebentar, tidak ada Monet di sini kan?

Zoro menoleh ke kanan, kiri, belakang, dan dia tidak melihat sosok dingin seperti salju itu di sekitarnya. Sumpah, gadis itu mengerikan, dan kalau sampai dia menguntit Zoro sampai sini, Zoro tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menghindarinya.

Tashigi mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar dengan kacamata yang terletak di sebelahnya. Kemudian dia membenamkan kepala lagi di antara kedua lutut. Zoro mengerang. Apa sih yang dilakukannya sampai Tashigi menangis? Dia bukan pemuda yang bisa menghibur perempuan. Tingkah lakunya cenderung kasar. Aneh mengingat sifatnya itu malah mengundang para perempuan—dan laki-laki—sehingga tertarik padanya.

Lupakan yang itu dulu.

Kemudian, yang tak disangka-sangka oleh Zoro, Tashigi mengusap wajahnya sekali lagi dan tersenyum, _tersenyum_ kepada Zoro, dan suaranya lirih. “Aku memang tolol, tahu? Harusnya aku diam saja dan tidak usah keluar tadi. Tadinya aku ingin mencari Bonney—“ Suaranya tercekat, tapi dia melanjutkan berbicara, “—dan aku menemukannya bersama …” dia tak sanggup melanjutkannya. Dia akan menangis lagi. Dia akan hancur lagi. Dan Zoro akan termangu di depannya, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

“H-hei—“

“Bukan salahmu, kok. Aku memang terlalu banyak berharap akan dilirik olehmu. Padahal aku hanya setitik debu di kehidupanmu. Jadi … tinggalkan aku, tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah cerita ke siapa-siapa, ya? Aku ingin membiarkan ini tidak perlu disebar-sebar.”

Sebenarnya kalau cerita ini tidak disebar, yang paling diuntungkan adalah Zoro. Tentu saja. Reputasinya tidak akan lebih buruk dari yang ini. Dia hanya mengangguk.

Tashigi tersenyum lagi. Dia memakai kacamatanya yang berbingkai merah. Tashigi dan hatinya yang baik. Zoro menatapnya sebelum memberikan senyuman yang lebih mirip seringaian.

“Tashigi, kurasa kamu harus membantuku untuk membangunkan Jewelry.”

“Oh, ya. Ya. Tentu saja.” Karena jika Zoro ingin menggendong Jewelry sekali pun, dia tetap tidak boleh masuk ke kamar perempuan. Maka Tashigi bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju Bonney yang tidur di sofa. Dengan sekali sentakan tongkat, Bonney mengerjap-ngerjap, bingung melihat sosok berkacamata yang berada di hadapannya.

Tashigi tersenyum lembut walaupun hatinya remuk. “Tidurnya di kamar saja, Bonney.”

Bonney mengeluarkan ocehan seperti iuaslhdaliudashdoae alias tidak terdengar oleh Zoro, namun Bonney setuju untuk berdiri dan berjalan dengan limbung ke tangga. Zoro mengangkat alis ketika Bonney melaluinya. Dia menyeringai lagi. Besok pagi dia bisa menagih ‘hasil kemenangan’nya pada Bonney, walaupun permainan ini tidak berjalan dengan lancar. Bukannya dia menganggap Tashigi sebagai gangguan, tapi seandainya gadis berkacamata itu tidak turun, mungkin perasaannya tidak sekacau ini.

Tashigi menyempatkan diri untuk melirik ke arah Zoro sambil menyeret Bonney yang menggumamkan sesuatu seperti, _paha ayam_. Tashigi berkata pelan, “Akhir-akhir ini Bonney memang sulit tidur. Jadi … terima kasih karena sudah berhasil membuatnya tidur.”

Zoro ingin mengucapkan bahwa itu karena mantra, tapi Tashigi sudah menyeret Bonney lagi ke atas. Zoro mengangkat bahu, gaya khasnya, dan berjalan pelan menuju sofa perapian. Tapi dia tidak berniat lagi untuk duduk di sana. Sendirian … dia tidak takut hantu atau musuh. Yang dia takutkan adalah _stalker_ gila bernama Monet dari asrama Ravenclaw. Bergidik ngeri, Zoro menginjak-injak karpet Asrama Gryffindor sambil menaiki tangga dengan cepat. Kemudian dia membuka pintu, memasuki kamar, dan menutup pintu itu dengan kencang.

Di dalam kamarnya yang remang-remang, suasananya tak jauh berbeda dengan yang tadi. Posisi tidur Luffy masih sama, kini ditambah bekas air liur yang berada di sudut bibirnya. Kaki Usopp miring sedikit, sementara Sanji … Sanji terduduk di tempat tidurnya, mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang keriting.

Tidak. Jangan bilang Sanji juga tahu peristiwa yang tadi.

Zoro ikut-ikutan mengangkat alis dengan menantang, dan dengan acuh tak acuh Zoro menuju tempat tidurnya yang berseberangan dengan Sanji, lalu mulai memosisikan diri dengan nyaman di atas kasur. Hmm. Empuk. Rasanya nyaman kalau bisa tidur lagi. Hm.

“Aku mendengar suara ribut-ribut di luar,” ujar Sanji, posisinya masih seperti tadi—duduk, agak bungkuk, mulut tertekuk. “Ada suara perempuan juga. Apa yang kamu lakukan, Moss Head?”

“Oh, yeah, aku baru saja menyiksa dan memutilasi mereka menjadi dua puluh tujuh bagian,” tukas Zoro kasual, dan melihat ekspresi Sanji yang mengerikan, Zoro menyeringai. “Ya tentu saja tidak, tolol. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa.”

“Tapi tadi aku mendengar sesuatu—“

“Halusinasimu saja, kali. Mungkin kamu butuh sentuhan wanita?”

“Brengsek,” maki Sanji, kemudian dia ingin mengeluarkan puntung rokok lagi. Zoro berjengit dan dengan tongkat sihirnya dia berhasil menyingkirkan puntung rokok dari tangan Sanji. Mengerjap tak percaya, Sanji melihat Zoro dengan mata berapi-api.

“Tidur saja kenapa sih? Nikotin itu kan membahayakan—“

“Kayak minuman keras tidak saja.”

Sanji tahu hobi Zoro yang diam-diam suka menyelundupkan Fire Whiskey ke dalam Hogwarts. Dan Zoro sering meminum itu di kamar sampai dia teler dan meracau tak jelas kemudian tidur dengan tubuh bau alkohol. Ya, ya, Sanji tahu semua itu. Maka Zoro melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar semua itu keluar dari mulut Sanji. Padahal dia sudah yakin bahwa tak ada satu pun yang tahu kebiasaan terlarangnya.

Tapi, setelah kejadian itu, Sanji tidak mengeluarkan puntung rokoknya lagi, melainkan tidur terlentang dan menatap ke langit-langit. Zoro melakukan hal yang sama.

Setelah hari-hari yang melelahkan ini, dia bertanya-tanya apa yang akan ditemuinya besok. Oh, maksudnya hari ini, karena sekarang sudah lewat dari pukul dua belas malam.

Zoro tertidur selang beberapa detik setelah matanya terpejam.

.

Paginya, Zoro merasa lebih segar dan kepalanya lebih jernih. Dia membuka mata, mendapati dia masih berada di kamarnya, langit-langit yang mulai terang karena tirai jendela dibuka, sinar matahari menelisik lewat sana.

Hari Minggu. _Masih_ akhir pekan. Mungkin akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan lainnya. Zoro masih tidak mau bangun. Benaknya melayang-layang ke peristiwa kemarin. Banyak hal. Dan yang memenuhinya adalah Nico Robin.

Jadi ini rasanya dipermainkan oleh orang lain, ya? Zoro sudah mempermainkan _banyak_ orang, katanya, dan sekarang dia dipermainkan oleh orang yang paling tidak dia inginkan untuk menjadi orang yang mempermainkannya.

Zoro menghela napas dalam-dalam. Di ruangannya sepi. Zoro melirik ke tempat tidur di seberangnya, sudah rapi dan tidak ada bekas-bekas rokok, kalau dia memang merokok kemarin. Ke kanan dan kiri— _well_ , kasur Luffy rapi seadanya, mungkin hanya dengan sekali lambaian tongkat sihir, sementara tempat tidur Usopp tak kalah bagusnya dengan susunan tempat tidur Sanji. Zoro menguap lebar-lebar dan bangkit berdiri dengan sekali sentakan. Dia melambaikan tongkat sihir dengan malas, dan tempat tidurnya menjadi sebelas dua belas dengan milik Luffy.

Mengambil satu stel baju bebas, Zoro menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah hampir terseret. Sebenarnya dia malas bangun dan ingin sekali tidur terus, namun entah kenapa ada sesuatu, ada _sesuatu_ yang membuatnya harus bangun hari ini. Mungkin dia ingin menyelesaikan sesuatu. Atau dia benar-benar ingin menyelesaikan semuanya dengan Robin.

Semua kepura-puraannya.

Ketika Zoro selesai memakai kaus polos sederhana berwarna hijau yang senada dengan rambutnya, serta celana panjang berwarna putih, Zoro keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Gryffindor sudah penuh. Dia ketinggalan sarapan. Bagus.

Matanya menangkap gerakan Bonney samar-samar yang sedang mencomot ayam dari piringnya.

Zoro mendapat ide cemerlang. Dia turun, lalu berdiri dengan gaya pongah di hadapan Bonney. Bonney mengernyit dan kepalanya mendadak pusing melihat kehadiran Zoro yang tiba-tiba.

“Apa?” tanyanya ketus, mulutnya sibuk mengunyah ayam. Zoro menyeringai. Seringaian Zoro tak pernah berakhir baik. Dan efeknya selalu buruk, setidaknya untuk jantung Bonney. Dia berhenti menggigit ayam gorengnya.

“Kamu.” Zoro berkata dengan pelan-pelan, tak ingin yang lain mendengarnya selain Bonney. “Kalah dari _permainanmu_ kemarin. Aku hanya ingin hal yang sederhana: ambilkan makanan yang masih ada di Dapur Hogwarts. Aku lapar.”

“Kurang ajar,” Bonney mengumpat dan membersihkan tangannya dengan tongkat sihir, mengambil piring di depannya, bersungut-sungut dia melompati lukisan Nyonya Gemuk, dan menghilang dari pandangan. Zoro menyeringai lebih lebar. Dia tak perlu repot-repot untuk keluar. Bisa jadi dia semakin kelaparan karena _menyasar_ duluan.

Zoro duduk di salah satu sudut Ruang Rekreasi karena sofa sudah terisi oleh kebanyakan kakak kelas. Ketika dia menoleh, dia mendapati Tashigi yang tersenyum padanya. Tapi senyum yang tak mencapai mata. Zoro berusaha untuk membalas tersenyum, tapi rasanya benar-benar munafik. Dia duduk di sudut ketika sesuatu menangkap matanya.

Sebuah kertas yang melayang-layang, _tepat_ di depannya, seperti sudah disihir untuk muncul tepat di hadapan Roronoa Zoro. Mengernyit, Zoro mengambil kertas itu dengan kasar. Dia menoleh ke segala arah, mendapati semua orang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Zoro membaca isi kertas itu.

Isinya benar-benar mengerikan.

**_Aku tahu lho._ **

**_Ruang Rekreasi. Kamu. Bonney. Permainan. Posisi ambigu. Tashigi menangis._ **

**_Aku tahu._ **

Ditulis dengan huruf melingkar yang anggun, tapi ada sentuhan dingin di dalamnya. Zoro tahu itu siapa, dan ini benar-benar mengerikan. Apa yang dilakukan orang itu sehingga bisa memantau semua kegiatan Zoro?

Zoro benar-benar harus bertemu dengan Monet, walaupun dia harus menghalau rasa kesal yang muncul setiap kali melihat gadis itu berkeliaran di dekatnya. Dia berbisik, berharap supaya Monet mendengar dan tahu isyaratnya.

“Kalau kamu memang sedang menguntitku,” Zoro berbisik pelan sekali supaya dia tidak dikira orang tidak waras, “Kita ketemu sekarang juga. Di mana itu—terserah kamu. Aku hanya ingin berbicara tentang _hal ini_.”

Tujuh detik setelah Zoro menyuarakan pikirannya, sehelai kertas muncul lagi, melayang-layang tepat di hadapan Zoro.

**_Ohh~ ingin melakukan permainan juga denganku, Ro-ro-no-ah Zo-ro?_ **

“Namaku Roronoa, bukan Roronoah,” Zoro membalas dengan sengit, kali ini beberapa siswa yang ada di dekatnya mengerutkan dahi, heran dengan sikap Zoro. Zoro melambaikan tangannya seolah itu angin lalu dan pindah ke tempat lain. “Sekarang katakan padaku apa maumu dan kita harus bertemu sekarang juga. _Sekarang_.”

Sehelai kertas muncul lagi.

**_Aku mau kamu._ **

**_Tapi … karena kamu memaksa terus-terusan ingin bertemu denganku,  
bagaimana kalau di perpustakaan?_ **

**_Perpustakaan sepi pada akhir pekan~  
sehabis makan siang kutunggu kamu di sana._ **

Zoro membakar kertas itu dengan sekali lambaian tongkat, mengabaikan tatapan anak-anak lain yang kini tertuju padanya. Geram, Zoro melangkahkan kaki, ingin keluar dari Ruang Rekreasi, tapi seseorang sudah mendahuluinya untuk masuk. Mereka hampir bertabrakan. Zoro bertemu mata dengan gadis berambut merah muda yang membawa sepiring penuh makanan sambil menggerutu.

Ini membuat _mood_ Zoro naik lagi. Dia mengambil piring itu walaupun Bonney belum menawarkan piring itu untuknya. Zoro mengambil tempat yang enak untuk makan, sebisa mungkin jauh-jauh dari jangkauan tangan Luffy dan Bonney yang maniak makanan.

Sambil makan, Zoro menimang-nimang apakah dia perlu menemui Robin sehabis dia bertemu dengan si _freak_ atau tidak.

Tapi kenapa dia harus bertemu Robin? Bahkan gadis itu tidak mengacuhkannya kemarin setelah kedatangan Franky. Jelas-jelas Robin lebih memilih Franky daripada dirinya. Tapi tidak ada gosip tentang mereka pagi ini, omong-omong, yang membuat Zoro terheran-heran.

Setelah Zoro selesai makan, dia membersihkan piring itu dan ‘ _menyuruh_ ’ Bonney agar mengantarkan piring itu kembali ke tempatnya. Bonney menggeram tak percaya. Sebelum Bonney sempat berbicara, Zoro sudah _ngacir_ ke luar Ruang Rekreasi. Lorong-lorong Hogwarts tidak terlalu ramai, kebanyakan anak memilih berada di Aula Depan atau di luar, dekat Danau Hitam. Ada juga yang kebanyakan memilih untuk berada di Ruang Rekreasi masing-masing. Zoro tak ada tujuan, dan sekarang baru pukul sepuluh, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menunggu Monet.

Tche. Menunggu untuk menemui Monet. Seperti tak ada kerjaan yang lebih bagus saja.

Mengangkat bahu, Zoro mulai berjalan-jalan. Bosan, benaknya meraung demikian. Kepala Zoro mengangguk, mengakui keluhan benaknya, karena dia memang bosan. Sesekali dia ingin untuk bermain di Lapangan Quidditch, namun peringatan Tashigi sebagai kapten memasuki otaknya.

“Kamu. Jangan pernah bermain Quidditch di lapangan sendirian, atau kamu akan tersesat dan tidak pernah kembali, tahu? Aku tahu kamu belajar banyak mantra, tapi untuk pemuda yang tak tahu arah sepertimu, kamu bisa saja _benar-benar tersesat_ dan tak akan kembali.”

Yeah. Itu menjadi pegangan Zoro sehingga dia tidak pernah terbang sendirian. Tapi godaan itu sangat kuat. Dia ingin melakukan sesuatu. Karena dia sekarang sudah menjadi tim inti—Yohio Collin adalah Beater cadangan, sementara rekannya adalah Jewelry Bonney—dia ingin berlatih agar menjadi lebih kuat. Dan supaya arahnya menjadi lebih benar.

Maka dia punya tujuan saat ini: Lapangan Quidditch.

Tapi itulah masalahnya. Bahkan untuk ke Lapangan Quidditch dia harus tersesat dulu. Sebelum dia melangkah lebih jauh, ada pemandangan yang lebih menarik perhatiannya.

Franky dan Robin. Berdua, namun tidak bermesraan. Posisi Robin dan Franky tegang, mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki ekspresi serius yang jarang dikeluarkan. Robin lebih sering mengeluarkan senyum palsunya, sementara Franky sering tertawa ramah. Robin menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, dan Franky bersandar di salah satu dinding, matanya menyorot seperti laser.

Zoro bertanya-tanya apakah Franky benar-benar mempunyai laser.

Melihat wajah Robin setelah kejadian kemarin rasanya Zoro dihantam Bludger untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tenang, serius, tidak ada senyum yang menempel. Dan Franky yang posisinya dekat sekali dengan Robin, disenggol sedikit mungkin mereka akan jatuh ke lantai dengan posisi saling menimpa.

Zoro tidak berencana untuk menguping tapi suara serak khas Franky sampai ke telinganya, dan itu cukup membuat Zoro berhenti berjalan.

“… klise sekali. Dan itu akan terjadi semester depan, Nico Robin, bukan hari ini atau besok atau bulan depan.”

Kali ini Robin tersenyum. Zoro tahu itu senyum palsu.

“Dan aku lebih tahu banyak dari kamu. Kurasa ini tidak bisa dihindari lagi, ‘kan?”

Franky menyeringai dan menepuk kepala Robin sekali. Yeah, Franky memang lebih tinggi dari Robin, sementara Zoro dan Robin tingginya hampir sama. Zoro curiga jangan-jangan faktor tinggi badan yang membuat Robin lebih memilih Franky daripada dia. Namun sekarang itu tidak penting. Belum. Percakapan mereka yang membingungkan membuat dahi Zoro berkerut-kerut.

“Siapa bilang? Aku tahu kamu dan Roronoa berciuman kemarin.”

Entah siapa yang lebih terkejut: Robin atau Zoro.

Franky berbicara lagi. “Aku memang mengajakmu berkencan supaya kamu tidak memikirkan Zoro terus, tapi ternyata hasilnya lebih parah. Jadi, ya, kuputuskan ini harus berakhir juga. Tidak akan berhasil kalau kamu terus begini.”

Ekspresi asli Robin keluar. Mulutnya membuka tak percaya dan menatap Franky penuh tanya. Franky masih menyeringai. Dia memang pemuda yang kuat.

“Um, _thanks_ …?” ujar Robin ragu-ragu, dan Zoro berani bersumpah dia tak pernah mendengar Robin yang ragu-ragu. Franky menepuk kepala Robin sekali lagi dan pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Robin yang terpaku, kakinya menempel pada lantai, seolah tak mau lepas. Zoro tidak mau mendekati Robin saat ini dan dia memutar jalan lain.

Jadi begitu?

Atau dia yang salah dengar?

 _… supaya kamu tidak memikirkan Zoro terus, tapi hasilnya lebih parah_.

Apa sih yang mereka bicarakan dari awal?

Apa pun itu, Zoro harus tahu.

Dan niatnya untuk bermain Quidditch menguap begitu saja.

.

Makan siang, Zoro duduk sejauh mungkin dari Luffy dan Bonney, strateginya seperti biasa karena dia tidak mau makanannya dicomot oleh dua singa kelaparan tersebut. Ketika tidak sengaja matanya memandang jauh ke meja Slytherin, seseorang dengan rambut merah muda menyala yang dikucir satu kepergok sedang memandang Zoro.

Perona buru-buru sibuk dengan makanannya lagi. Zoro menyeringai. Adik kelas yang satu itu memang luar biasa aneh, kalau tidak mau dibilang ‘hanya aneh’.

Selesai makan siang yang diselesaikannya tak lebih dari sepuluh menit, Zoro pergi ke perpustakaan. Mungkin Monet sudah berada di sana, atau Monet berada di belakangnya, melayang-layang seperti hantu, sehingga dia bisa menembus Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor dan memantau kegiatannya di dalam.

Zoro bergidik. Apa Monet juga bisa melihatnya ketika dia sedang _mandi_?

Tidak. Gila.

Hebatnya, Zoro berhasil menemukan perpustakaan kurang dari tiga puluh menit. Dia masuk ke dalamnya. Benar, perpustakaan lebih sepi dari makam mana pun yang pernah dia kunjungi. Makam yang pernah dia kunjungi hanya satu, omong-omong. Dan itu bukan detil yang penting. Setelah dia melewati beberapa rak penuh buku, seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Zoro berbalik.

Ini dia. Mimpi buruknya.

“Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu—“

Monet melangkah maju, dia berjinjit dan menangkup wajah Zoro dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan tangan yang luwes, Monet mengucapkan mantra Muffliato supaya tak ada yang bisa mendengar mereka dengan jelas, walaupun Zoro tak yakin siapa yang akan mendengarkan percakapan mereka di perpustakaan yang sepi begini. Meskipun risi, Zoro tidak berkomentar dan lanjut berbicara. “—pertama, kenapa _kamu_ bisa melihat kegiatan-kegiatanku yang berada di dalam ruangan? Itu bahkan tidak bisa dijangkau siapa pun. Bahkan oleh seorang Ravenclaw sekali pun—“

“Ah, Roronoah Zoro.” Monet bersikeras untuk memanggil Zoro dengan Roronoah. Peduli amat. Zoro terdesak ke rak yang ada di belakangnya. Zoro hanya berharap rak ini tidak roboh sehingga tidak menimbulkan keributan. “Kamu manis sekali, tahu tidak?”

“Aku bukan gula,” jawab Zoro dengan lugas. “Dan kamu harus menjawab pertanyaanku sekarang, Monet.”

“Ah~” Monet membuat suara-suara taksa yang bisa membuat orang-orang menoleh ke arah mereka, kalau ada. Bahkan pustakawati yang seharusnya ada di sini berada entah di mana. Zoro bergidik. Dia berdua saja dengan makhluk _ini_?

“Monet.” Zoro menekankan, berusaha untuk membuat Monet mundur sedikit, namun Monet malah semakin lengket. Zoro menggeram. Dia tidak mungkin mendorong Monet dengan keras atau gadis itu malah terjatuh dan luka. Sudah cukup masalahnya karena gadis ini, kini dia tidak mau menambah-nambahkan. “Apa kamu punya mantra khusus sehingga kamu bisa memantau semua pergerakanku?”

“Aku seorang Ravenclaw.” Dia tersenyum dingin. Dia mundur sedikit, dan jaraknya sekarang lebih aman. Diam-diam Zoro mengembuskan napas lega. “Aku bisa _menciptakan_ mantra, kalau aku mau. Pernah mendengar cerita soal Pangeran Berdarah Campuran? Dia menciptakan banyak mantra. Termasuk Levicorpus. Muffliato. _Sectumsempra_.” Mata Monet berkilat-kilat. “Aku menciptakan satu mantra untuk bisa melihat keadaan orang yang terkena mantra tersebut. _Permanen_.”

Zoro bergerak mundur sedikit dan kepalanya terantuk buku-buku. Raknya bergoyang sedikit. Matanya membesar. “Kamu tidak serius.”

“Oh, tentu saja aku serius,” Monet tersenyum miring. “Dan mau tahu sejak kapan aku memberikan mantra itu, Roronoah Zoro?”

Zoro bersiap untuk menerima yang terburuk. Saat mereka memulai tahun kelima? Atau ketika dia berjalan mendekati Kuina untuk ‘mengajak bicara’ karena rahasianya itu? Sejak kapan? Sudah selama apa? Kenapa semua hal tentang ini sangatlah mengerikan?

“Sejak kita bersalaman waktu itu. Di tempat yang sama. Lihat rak yang ada di belakangmu, Roronoah. Itu adalah rak tempat buku ‘Mantra Tanpa Mantra’ diletakkan. Saat kita berkenalan. Mantra itu sudah bersarang di tempatmu.”

Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Sejak dia _kelas satu_.

Gadis ini sudah gila.

“Kamu … kamu gila.”

“Oh, ya, tentu saja.” Monet maju lagi, senyumnya lebar tapi tak mencapai mata, dan matanya masih berkilat-kilat. “Aku tergila-gila tentang kamu.”

Zoro mengembuskan napasnya perlahan. “Tolong cabut mantra itu dari tubuhku sekarang.”

“Tentu saja tidak bisa,” Monet menyeringai. “Sudah kubilang, permanen.”

“Pasti ada cara!” Zoro mendesak Monet. “Kamu yang menciptakan mantra itu. Kamu pasti tahu caranya. Kamu _tahu_   caranya.”

Monet menghilangkan senyum dan matanya tidak berkilat-kilat keji lagi. Zoro malah semakin merinding dibuatnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, gadis ini memang seperti hantu.

“Ada syaratnya.”

Firasat Zoro tidak enak, tapi dia benar-benar ingin lepas dari kutukan yang berada di tangannya. Bisa gila kalau _masa depan_ nya juga bisa diintip oleh Monet. Tapi syaratnya ….

“Apa syaratnya?”

“Aku tidak akan mengatakannya sekarang.” Monet tersenyum lebar. “Kalau kamu setuju, maka aku akan segera mengangkat mantra itu. Tapi kamu harus melaksanakan syarat yang kuberikan.”

Syarat yang benar-benar licik untuk seorang Ravenclaw. Jangan-jangan Topi Seleksi salah menempatkan gadis ini. Bagaimana kalau syaratnya aneh-aneh? Tapi hanya satu, Zoro berkata dalam hati. Dan itu akan sangat menguntungkannya kalau mantra permanen ini bisa diangkat dari tubuhnya.

Zoro mengangguk. “Tapi kamu harus mengangkat mantra itu. _Sekarang_.”

Monet menarik tangan Zoro dan membalikkan telapaknya. Dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihir. “Dan kamu sudah berjanji, Zoro, kalau kamu tidak mau melaksanakan syarat yang kuberikan, syarat yang mudah ini, maka aku akan memberikan mantra ini lagi dan _tak pernah kulepaskan_.”

“Ya,” sahut Zoro masam. Dia akan melaksanakan syarat apa pun itu juga asalkan dia tidak akan diikuti oleh monster gila ini. Demi apa pun, berarti selama ini … kegiatan-kegiatannya … pantas saja dia tahu semuanya.

Monet mengangguk puas. Dia mengucapkan mantra-mantra sulit dan sinar keluar dari tangan Zoro. Kemudian sesuatu terangkat. Dari tubuhnya. Cahaya berwarna hijau dan melayang-layang kemudian masuk ke tongkat sihir Monet.

Ternyata benar-benar ada mantra seperti itu. Gadis ini mengerikan.

Zoro menelan ludah. Dia menyiapkan diri untuk yang terburuk. “Jadi.” Dia menatap telapak tangannya tak percaya. “Apa maumu?”

“Cium aku.”

“… apa?”

“Selama yang kamu bisa. Aku tidak akan mencoba menghentikanmu.”

“…” Zoro tak merespon. Jadi syarat yang diinginkan Monet adalah ini. Dengan liciknya dia mengikuti Zoro selama lima tahun demi mengincar ciuman. Zoro tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Monet menunggu. “ _Well_? Aku masih mengingat mantranya dengan baik, tentu.”

Telinga Zoro memerah. “Kamu terlalu licik untuk dimasukkan ke Ravenclaw. Pernah mengunjungi asrama Slytherin?”

Monet tersenyum lebar. “Sayangnya belum.”

 _Cium Monet selama yang dia bisa. Monet tak akan mencoba menghentikannya_. Zoro menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Tapi brengsek, ini benar-benar terjadi. Semoga tak ada gosip yang menyebar lagi. Tak ada tanaman-tanaman keparat di sini. Tak ada buku yang bisa menyebarkan gosip, ‘kan?

Dengan cepat, Zoro meraih kepala Monet dan mengecup bibirnya. Melesak ke dalam. Monet mengikuti kemauannya. Zoro menciumnya. Masih menciumnya. Lidahnya bermain. Kedua tangan Zoro berada di pinggang Monet. Monet menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk leher Zoro. Zoro masih bisa mencium Monet lebih lama lagi. Di pikirannya: _bayangkan dia Robin. Dan semua transaksi ini akan selesai._

Pikiran itu lumayan membantu tapi rasanya tak akan pernah sama. Monet jauh lebih pendek dibandingkannya, sementara Robin memiliki tinggi yang sama. Robin akan memilih untuk mencengkeram lengan Zoro, sementara Monet memilih leher. Kemudian kalau gadis yang di depannya adalah Robin, Robin akan membalas dengan sensual. Monet tidak. Monet menunggu untuk diserang. Dia sudah menunggu selama lima tahun. Gadis ini benar-benar maniak.

Monet hanya menuruti kemauannya. Selama apa dia berciuman dengan Monet di perpustakaan, Zoro tak pernah tahu. Saat ia melepaskan Monet, ia harus mengatur napasnya dan berharap bibirnya tidak sebengkak Monet.

“Terima kasih, Roronoah~” Monet memberikan senyuman manis. Mau tak mau Zoro mengakui bahwa sebenarnya Monet cukup manis, jika dia tak memiliki aura kehadiran yang _creepy_ itu. Monet mengedip. Pertama kali Zoro melihatnya, Zoro terkejut melihat sosok yang memiliki rambut hijau. Dan rambut hijau yang ini bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada dirinya sendiri.

Zoro mengusap bibirnya menggunakan pergelangan tangan.

“Kamu tahu tidak, Roronoah?” Monet bertanya dengan kedua mata yang benar-benar dilebarkan. “Jadi begini. Tidak sengaja kertas terakhir yang kuberikan padamu terkopi sehingga ada satu kertas lagi dengan isi yang sama. Satu kertas sampai di tanganmu, dan satu kertas lagi ada di asrama Ravenclaw. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang akan mengambilnya tapi …” Monet memberikan senyuman miring, “… sepertinya Nico Robin.”

Jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak.

“Dan, seperti sifat alami Ravenclaw,” Monet melanjutkan, “Sifat ingin tahu itu tidak bisa dicegah. Mungkin sekarang dia sedang berada di perpustakaan, menyelip di rak-rak tertentu, berusaha untuk mencari siapa yang diundang setelah makan siang ….”

Zoro mencengkeram rak yang ada di belakangnya dengan erat. Dia tidak ingin menoleh. Semoga Robin tidak cukup bodoh untuk terpancing seperti itu. Tidak.

Dan Monet sudah mengaktifkan mantra Muffliato sebelum Zoro menyatakan pertanyaannya. Robin tak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka, tapi dia bisa _melihat_ kegiatan mereka. Zoro mencium Monet terlebih dahulu.

Ini benar-benar strategi super licik yang Zoro sangat terkejut karena bukan keluar dari otak seorang Slytherin.

“Aku sudah selesai.” Monet menepuk-nepuk tangannya seperti selesai membereskan sesuatu. “Terima kasih atas ciumanmu, Roronoah. Ciuman pertamaku tak pernah kulupakan, apalagi karena itu _kamu_.” Secepat dia datang, Monet juga cepat pergi, melesat ke pintu perpustakaan. Mantra Muffliato lenyap. Zoro memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Dia mengembuskan napas lega.

Ketika dia berjalan keluar dari rak, dia melihat sosok Nico Robin yang menatapnya tajam dari atas sampai bawah.

Tadinya Zoro merasa bersalah. Hampir saja dia ingin menurunkan egonya demi _meminta maaf_ pada Nico Robin. Namun kemudian dia teringat, kemarin dia dicampakkan begitu saja untuk Franky. Robin merahasiakan semuanya dari Zoro, setelah Robin berkata ‘ingin mengajari tentang jatuh cinta’, atau segala sampah tentang itu. Tapi kemudian dia berkencan dengan Franky.

Robin tak tahu siapa yang harusnya lebih marah. Setelah membaca kertas yang melayang-layang di depannya, dia tahu itu tulisan siapa. Monet. Dan ajakan di sana terlalu menggoda untuk membahas hal-hal natural. Ada hal-hal lain. Robin makan siang dengan santai, dia tak ingin terburu-buru dan malah akhirnya dia yang menunggu mereka. Saat dia selesai makan siang, yang ia temui adalah Zoro dan Monet, di antara rak-rak buku, dan Zoro menarik kepala Monet untuk menciumnya.

Tapi, apakah sebenarnya di antara mereka berdua _ada_ yang berhak marah?

Tak ada yang berhak marah.

Mereka berdua sama salahnya.

Mereka berdua saling bersitatap. Zoro berhenti ketika dia ingin berjalan lagi. Matanya memancarkan api—secara konotasi. Sementara Robin? Beku. Lebih dingin dari Monet. Zoro melihat Robin. Memperhatikannya. Robin memperhatikan Zoro dengan intens seperti biasanya. Tak ada yang mau mengalah, keduanya keras kepala.

Lucunya, mereka menganggap bahwa lawan jenis mereka yang salah.

Padahal mereka tak punya hubungan apa-apa.

“Coba katakan itu sekali lagi, Zoro,” kata Robin, diselimuti dingin, “bahwa _gadis yang aku cium itu hanya kamu_. Aku ingin dengar sekali lagi.”

Zoro menahan amarah yang berkobar. “Siapa yang memulai duluan? Dan itu memang _fakta_ , kalau kamu mau tahu.”

“Aku terkesan,” ujar Robin tanpa nada terkesan sama sekali. Dia masih memperhatikan Zoro dengan kaku. Gerak-gerik mereka tak nyaman, seolah dibatasi sesuatu. “Setelah Kuina, lalu Monet. Selanjutnya siapa? Sepertinya dari asrama Slytherin. Hm, Perona? Kulihat kamu cukup dekat dengan gadis itu.”

“Kamu.” Zoro berusaha, sangat berusaha untuk menahan nada suaranya tak meninggi. “Dengan Franky. Meninggalkan aku. Pergi begitu saja. Siapa yang ingin _mengajari kamu jatuh cinta_ , Nico Robin?”

“Setelah kamu _bermesraan_ dengan Kuina? Hm.”

“Aku tidak _bermesraan_. Dan kenapa kamu cemburu?”

Hening. Robin tak menjawab. Dia pun tak tahu jawabannya. Kenapa dia cemburu? Apa dia berhak cemburu? _Kenapa dia cemburu dan menerima ajakan kencan Franky_?

Kenapa?

Kenapa dia jadi bodoh dalam urusan laki-laki?

Zoro menyeringai tipis. Dia tahu jawabannya, sama seperti ketika dia cemburu saat Robin dan Franky berkencan walaupun tak lebih dari dua puluh empat jam.

Padahal mereka tak berhubungan. Tak punya komitmen.

Melihat seringaian Zoro, mau tak mau Robin tersenyum simpul. Mereka seperti remaja bodoh dengan sifat kekanak-kanakkan dalam urusan seperti ini, padahal bisa diselesaikan dengan cara baik-baik, bukannya saling menyerang dengan menggunakan orang lain.

Tapi, tidak ada yang meminta maaf di antara mereka. Sehingga yang mereka lakukan adalah saling menatap sampai terdengar dehaman di sebelah Zoro. Ada murid yang ingin lewat dan ia menghalangi jalannya. Sambil cengar-cengir, Zoro keluar dari perpustakaan. Ia tak tahu apakah Robin mengikuti jejaknya atau tidak.

Ketika sudah lumayan jauh dari perpustakaan, Zoro tidak melihat Robin lagi. Robin sudah tidak ada di dalam jangkauan pendengaran dan penglihatannya.

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk tidak menyusul Zoro.

.

Zoro hanya berharap satu hal: Monet tidak menyebarkan kisah ciuman itu kepada banyak orang atau reputasinya benar-benar menjadi jelek, padahal mereka tidak tahu apa yang _sebenarnya_ terjadi. Siang itu ketika dia tidak sedang melakukan apa pun, kakinya melangkah menuju Danau Hitam. Dia duduk di bawah pohon beech dan mengambil beberapa kerikil lalu melemparkannya ke danau. Di sekitarnya ramai, tapi semuanya sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

Ada seseorang yang menghampirinya.

Zoro tidak menoleh. Kemudian orang itu duduk di sebelahnya, duduk tegak, kedua kaki terlipat ke samping. Helaian rambut hitamnya melayang-layang ditiup angin. Dia tersenyum. Zoro melirik sekilas. Robin sepertinya baru selesai mandi (lagi) karena wangi sabun bunga-bungaan sampai ke hidungnya.

“Halo,” Robin menyapa, pandangannya masih lurus ke Danau Hitam. Zoro tak puas hanya memandanginya sekali. Mata gelapnya menyapu wajah Robin berkali-kali. Yang bersangkutan tak terlihat keberatan, justru merasa hal itu menghibur.

Zoro tak membalas sapaannya. Yang dia lakukan adalah hal-hal spontan yang ia tak tahu akan ia lakukan: ia mendekat, menyelipkan rambut Robin ke telinganya. Kini wajah Robin sepenuhnya terlihat dari samping. Robin menoleh, masih tersenyum. Zoro tak tahu apakah itu senyum palsu atau senyum asli. Robin terlalu cerdas untuk bisa dibaca.

“Sebelum kamu sempat mengatakan sesuatu,” Zoro berkata, karena dia sudah melihat mulut Robin membuka lagi, “Aku ingin menjelaskan soal di perpustakaan tadi. Yah, _well_ , kamu tahu kalau dia …”

Zoro mulai bercerita awal mula pertemuannya dengan Monet saat kelas satu. Dan Monet yang mulai bertingkah saat dia menginjak kelas lima. Mantra itu. Mantra yang mengikuti Zoro ke mana pun dia pergi, sehingga dia tidak bisa lepas dari ‘cengkeraman’ Monet. Hanya syarat itu yang bisa melepaskannya. Robin tak memotong kata-kata Zoro sama sekali. Dia adalah pendengar yang baik dan sesekali mengangguk; hanyut dalam cerita. Ketika Zoro sudah selesai, yang pertama kali Robin lakukan adalah menghela napas.

Kaki Zoro tersilang, tubuhnya masih bersandar pada pohon beech. Kini Robin mengikuti jejaknya. Kakinya diselonjorkan ke depan dan tubuhnya disandarkan pada batang pohon yang kuat. Kuat, seperti Zoro, Robin membatin. Bahu mereka bersentuhan.

“Aku kira aku akan marah-marah seperti nenek tua yang memergoki cucunya mencuri buah di pohon sebelah,” Robin berujar. Matanya lurus ke depan, mulutnya melengkung sedikit. “Tapi aku bisa menerimanya dengan baik. Mungkin karena kita semua terlalu mudah menerima informasi yang pertama kali diberikan kepada kita.”

“Yeah,” sahut Zoro dengan tenang. “Itu _memang_ penyebabnya sampai-sampai kamu langsung berkencan dengan Franky dan meninggalkan aku.”

“Masih mau membahas soal itu?”

Zoro mengangkat bahunya. Harusnya itu bukan masalah lagi, tapi ada yang mengganjal di hati. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Robin. Seperti, apakah kata-kata Franky di koridor tadi bisa dipercaya ….

“Aku mendengarnya,” Zoro memulai. Robin melihat ke arah Zoro, kepalanya dimiringkan. Kini Zoro yang tak menatap langsung pada Robin. “Di koridor itu.”

“Koridor a—“ Mata Robin membesar. “ _Oh_. Oke. Apa yang mau kamu tanyakan?”

Zoro memberanikan diri untuk menatap Robin. Tatapan gadis itu selalu _begitu_ , menusuk, mengancam, menyelidik. Zoro mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. “Apa yang kamu bicarakan dengan Franky waktu itu?”

Robin terdiam sebentar. Mengambil waktu untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang tepat. Mungkin memang begitu seharusnya, mereka saling terbuka satu sama lain agar tak timbul salah paham. Setelah yakin dengan kata-kata yang harus diucapkan olehnya, dia mulai berbicara.

“Aku berkata bahwa hubungan kita tidak berhasil—hubunganku dan Franky, maksudnya.” Robin masih melihat wajah Zoro lekat-lekat. “Kukatakan bahwa dia akan lulus tahun depan, dan dia akan mengambil jalan yang berbeda—kurasa dia akan melakukan penyelidikan atau apa. Sementara aku—yah, Zoro, aku tahu itu klise sekali tapi aku tidak sanggup kalau harus mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.”

Zoro tidak merespon apa pun.

“Pokoknya,” Robin kini memandangi rerumputan yang berada di sekitar kakinya, “Pada akhirnya dia tahu alasan yang sebenarnya. Semua ini berputar kepada kamu. Dia melihat aku dan kamu … _bermesraan_ kemarin, atau kemarinnya lagi. Dan dia terlihat baik-baik saja dengan itu.”

Robin menunggu tanggapan. Apa kata-katanya salah? Tapi dia sudah memutuskan untuk jujur, dan poin dari percakapannya dengan Franky di koridor tadi adalah _ini_.

“Jadi.” Zoro duduk tegak, matanya memandang tangan Robin yang luwes sekali memainkan rerumputan, “Kalau misalnya kita berkomitmen, maka hubungan kita juga tidak akan berhasil karena kamu akan lulus lebih dulu daripada aku.”

Robin tersenyum masam. “Alasan itu hanya kugunakan untuk Franky.”

“Begitu?” Terdapat nada sakit hati di suara Zoro, tapi Robin tahu lebih baik untuk tidak menyinggung hal tersebut. “Alasan yang sangat masuk akal.”

“Terima kasih,” sahut Robin, walaupun ia tahu itu adalah jawaban sarkasme. Rerumputan asli tak menarik perhatiannya lagi, sehingga dia memilih untuk menaikkan tangannya dan memainkan rambut hijau Zoro yang menyerupai rumput. Zoro mendesis tapi tak mengatakan apa-apa ketika jari-jari Robin memainkan rambutnya.

Entah kenapa Zoro senang dengan fakta bahwa mereka hanya berdua di sini. Benar-benar berdua pun tidak, karena banyak siswa siswi yang berada di sisi pinggir danau yang lain, tapi di sini mereka _berdua_. Tanpa gangguan. Seperti kata Robin, semuanya terasa benar. Zoro baru tahu makna sebenarnya sekarang, tapi dia tidak akan mengakuinya secara gamblang pada Robin.

“Ada sesuatu yang ingin kamu katakan?” Robin bertanya dengan pelan, nadanya merdu, senyum palsunya menempel lagi. Zoro mengembuskan napas kuat-kuat. Apa itu maksudnya? Robin ingin ia mengatakan sesuatu?

“Apa?” sahut Zoro dengan nada malas yang tak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Robin masih tersenyum. Senyumnya memesona, seperti biasa.

“Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin kamu ingin berkata sesuatu.”

Apa yang ingin Zoro katakan masih menyangkut di pangkal lidahnya. Zoro tak bisa berkata apa-apa sementara kehadiran Robin selalu membuat jantungnya jumpalitan. Mungkin Robin meminta klarifikasi atas hubungan mereka. Karena mereka berdua sudah saling jujur dan terbuka, _mungkin_ Robin berharap ada kesempatan untuk menjalin hubungan.

Sampai setengah jam kemudian, Zoro tak mengatakan apa-apa. Posisi Robin sudah tegak kembali dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat rapi di atas paha. Benar, Zoro masih seorang pemuda yang bebal dan bodoh dan tidak peka, dan suka mempermainkan para gadis juga. Untuk apa Robin berharap untuk menjalin suatu hubungan dengan pemuda ini? Rasanya tidak masuk akal. Setelah konflik yang mereka hadapi beberapa hari ini, untuk tidak menjalin hubungan secara resmi bersama Zoro adalah hal yang lumrah.

Mereka duduk di sana sampai senja tiba. Matahari yang berada di kaki langit, lembayung yang menyinari Danau Hitam sampai memantul-mantulkan cahayanya. Posisi mereka terus berubah-ubah, dan sekarang Zoro tertidur dengan kepalanya berada di paha Robin. Robin bersenandung. Burung-burung yang terbang menatap mereka berdua dan bersiul-siul, lalu pergi ke tempat lain.

“Zoro.” Robin menepuk pipinya pelan. “Makan malam.”

Sebentar lagi memang makan malam dan jika mereka terus di sini, maka jatah mereka akan diambil murid lain. Zoro mengerang dan membuka matanya sebentar, melihat wajah Robin yang berada di atasnya dia merasa aman sehingga memejamkan matanya lagi, menikmati momen yang jarang ia alami.

“Apa kamu tidak lapar?” Robin membujuk Zoro seperti ibu yang membujuk anak kecil untuk makan. Mata Zoro masih terpejam, kuapannya tertahan dan Robin tersenyum tipis. “Bangun dan akan kuberikan ‘ciuman makan malam’.”

Mengerjap, Zoro bangkit dan menatap Robin dengan linglung. Robin tertawa pelan, mulutnya tertutup oleh satu tangan, kemudian dia berdiri dan meninggalkan Zoro yang masih bingung, menatap Danau Hitam seolah-olah danau itu punya salah dengannya.

“Sialan,” Zoro menggeram. Dia tertipu. Mau tak mau dia meninggalkan waktu tidurnya dan menyusul Robin menuju Aula Besar. Siapa saja tadi yang melihatnya dengan Robin, Zoro tak tahu. Mungkin dia tak mau tahu dan tak peduli. Biarkan saja mereka berkicau. Toh ini hidupnya.

.

Makan malam berlangsung tenang kecuali Bonney yang hanya memakan satu porsi, yang dianggap orang-orang sebagai suatu mukjizat dan keanehan di saat yang sama. Saat Zoro melirik ke arahnya, Bonney membuang muka. Baiklah. Semua orang sudah menganggapnya brengsek. Kemudian dia melihat ke arah Tashigi yang bersikap biasa saja, kecuali saat melihat Zoro pipinya menjadi sedikit memerah. Ketika dia melirik Sanji, laki-laki itu menjulurkan lidahnya pada Zoro dan Zoro memutar bola matanya malas.

Zoro tak membuat kontak mata dengan siapa pun di Ravenclaw pada malam itu. Tidak dengan Robin, apalagi dengan Monet, _disaster_ kehidupannya sampai saat ini. Tapi dia bisa merasakan ada dua pasang mata yang memperhatikannya dari meja Ravenclaw. Selesai dengan makannya, Zoro kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi bersama Luffy, yang melompat-lompat di sebelahnya dengan girang.

“Tahu tidak,” Luffy menyeringai, mulutnya mencapai telinga ke telinga, “Aku mendapat kabar bahwa Turnamen Triwizard akan diadakan tahun depan. Dan diadakan di sini. Hogwarts.”

Zoro mengerjap. “Tahun depan?”

“Yep~” Luffy menaiki tangga melalui pegangannya, sehingga dia melompat sana sini dan menggelincir lalu memanjat, tangannya tak bisa diam. “Dan biasanya kalau ada turnamen seperti ini, siswa-siswa yang mau bisa mendaftar. Aku akan mendaftar!”

Memang sih, Turnamen Triwizard dikatakan ajang mengadu kekuatan dengan sekolah lain. Siapa saja yang ikut? Kalau tidak salah Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang. Sekolah sihir lain yang juga besar dan megah dan memiliki murid-murid yang menakjubkan.

Tahun depan … berarti mereka kelas enam. Dan Robin menaiki kelas tujuh. Sementara dia juga sudah harus mulai fokus dengan OWLnya, untuk mengambil pelajaran-pelajaran di kelas enam dan tujuh nanti. Kalau Turnamen Triwizard tahun depan, berarti … siapa tahu dia bisa mengikuti turnamen ini. Dan dia harus bersaing dengan Luffy.

“Kamu tahu dari siapa, Luffy?”

“Ya ampun.” Luffy menyeringai lagi. “Aku _tahu_ lebih banyak yang ada di Hogwarts daripada siapa pun, tahu? Aku kan sering berkeliling. Terkadang lukisan berbisik terlalu keras.”

Zoro tak mengatakan apa pun lagi sampai mereka berada di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk, dan Luffy melompat ke dalam dengan ceria. Zoro mengusap-usap tangannya dengan semangat berlebihan. Turnamen Triwizard adalah kesempatannya untuk membuktikan pada Mihawk bahwa dia adalah orang yang kuat dan suatu saat bisa mengalahkan profesor tersebut.

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya berjalan seperti biasa, kalau frekuensi berdua saja dengan Robin lebih sering daripada biasanya bisa disebut sebagai hal yang _biasa_. Tapi Zoro masih belum mengatakan apa-apa untuk hubungan mereka. Hanya begini saja—lebih dari teman, namun tak ada maksud untuk menguatkan hubungan tersebut.

Yang tidak bahagia dengan situasi ini adalah Robin. Setelah bulan September lewat, mereka memasuki bulan Oktober dengan cuaca yang semakin dingin dan anginnya semakin ganas. Ketika mereka berdua sedang berada di lapangan Quidditch, melihat anak-anak Ravenclaw yang berlatih, Robin berkata, “Apa kita begini terus?”

Dia perempuan dan dia masih punya perasaan; dia menginginkan suatu kepastian daripada hubungan yang kacau seperti ini. Hubungan yang kacau sih tidak juga, hanya saja pola hubungannya dan Zoro terlalu acak. Tak berurut. _Aneh_. Dan mereka belum menemukan titik yang benar. Ada sesuatu yang salah.

Zoro, dengan alis yang terangkat dan matanya terpaku pada Chaser yang berzigzag untuk memasukkan bola, menjawab dengan kasual, “Apa maksudmu?”

“Kita,” Robin berkata, “Tidak ada kepastian dengan seperti ini terus.”

“Lalu apa yang kamu mau?”

Itu membuat Robin bungkam. Apa dia terlalu banyak menuntut? Tapi apa dia salah jika dia meminta hal tersebut? Rasanya mereka sudah hampir satu bulan dengan keadaan diombang-ambing seperti ini, dan Robin tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mengungkapkan seluruh perasaannya pada Zoro. Dia sudah terbiasa menyimpan perasaan.

… tapi dia juga tidak mau kalau begini terus.

Angin yang dingin membuat Robin tiba-tiba bersin dan Zoro menoleh, melihat Robin yang hanya memakai kaus biasa tanpa jubah ataupun mantel. Zoro melepaskan syal yang dia pakai—syal Gryffindor—dan melilitkannya secara perlahan di leher Robin. Itu membuat hatinya tersentuh, tapi … tetap tidak cukup. Ada yang salah. Mereka masih terlalu mendasar. Tak ada yang spesial dalam ‘hubungan’ mereka, kalau ini bisa dikatakan hubungan.

Robin tak tahu harus percaya otaknya atau hatinya.

Bulan lalu dia sudah memberikan kesempatan kedua pada Zoro. Dia ingin tahu apakah Zoro sadar bahwa kata-katanya menyakitkan atau tidak. Walaupun tidak secara langsung dalam meminta maaf, Zoro mengajak Robin bicara karena dia tahu dia bersalah, meskipun tak ada kata maaf yang terucap. Saat itu Robin merasa kesempatan kedua yang diberikannya tidak sia-sia.

Kemudian ada lagi kejadian yang melibatkan gosip dan Kuina. Mungkin dia memang tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Zoro _saat itu_ , tapi hatinya remuk, dan dia memutuskan untuk bersama Franky, walaupun tak sampai dua puluh empat jam. Saat itu dia yang salah. Dan kemudian di perpustakaan … lalu pohon beech … dan pada akhirnya Robin selalu memaafkan Zoro, walaupun Zoro tak pernah meminta maaf.

Apa sih tujuan hubungan mereka? Robin tahu dia punya perasaan yang mendalam kepada Zoro, tapi Zoro tidak demikian. Pikiran-pikiran Robin terus berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Hubungannya dan Zoro. Apa mereka berhubungan? Apa mereka … punya komitmen?

“Zoro,” Robin memanggil Zoro yang terlihat bersemangat melihat Beater Ravenclaw beraksi. Dia sedang ingin mempelajari teknik-teknik Beater. Dia terlalu malas membaca, lebih baik dia langsung lihat saja prakteknya. Dan sepertinya dia tak mendengar panggilan Robin. Robin mencoba lebih keras lagi. “Zo-ro.”

Zoro bergumam, “Ya?”

“Mungkin sampai di sini saja.”

Zoro mengerutkan dahi. Dan lima kata sakti itu berhasil membuat Zoro memberikan seluruh atensinya pada Robin. “Apa?”

“Kamu yang tidak mau berkomitmen. Dan aku yang terlalu banyak menuntut. Mungkin memang sebenarnya kita tidak cocok.”

“… apa sih yang kamu bicarakan?”

Robin memberikan senyuman yang tulus. Kemudian dia melepaskan syal Gryffindor yang melingkari lehernya, menarik kedua tangan Zoro, dan meletakkan benda itu di atas telapak tangannya. Dia menggigil, namun itu bukan masalah. Dua kata diucapkannya, “Terima kasih.”

Kemudian dia memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Zoro dan meninggalkan pemuda itu yang melongo di tribun. Syal itu ditimang-timangnya sebentar. Ringan.

Memang ringan.

Zoro menatap ke Lapangan Quidditch. Banyak kilas balik yang menghampiri kepalanya saat itu. Perkenalan pertamanya dengan Robin saat dia kelas satu dan Robin sudah kelas dua, mengantarkannya ke kelas Transfigurasi. Pertukaran pandangan yang dilakukan diam-diam di Aula Besar. Zoro sering memimpikan Robin walaupun yang bersangkutan tidak tahu. Dan saat kelas lima awal, di mana Zoro menyakiti Robin dengan kata-katanya.

Kemudian hubungan mereka menjadi gelombang yang tak beraturan. Banyak orang-orang yang hadir di sekitar mereka. Kuina. Franky. Monet. Dan mereka sampai ke sini.

Sambil berjalan menuruni tribun dan melangkah masuk ke Aula Besar, Zoro bertanya-tanya kenapa dia jarang menemui Kuina akhir-akhir ini. Dia menemui gadis itu tepat di tempat keempat jam pasir keempat asrama diletakkan. Menampilkan poin-poin yang naik turun. Gadis itu wajahnya tampak serius, dia bergerak dengan kursi rodanya sangat luwes. Zoro menyempatkan diri untuk memanggil Kuina.

Kuina menoleh dan terkejut.

“Uhm, aku—“ Zoro menggaruk kepalanya. “Aku tidak melihatmu akhir-akhir ini. Apa kabar?”

Kuina memberikan senyum terbaiknya. “Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Zoro, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Profesor Kureha memberikanku tugas khusus untuk menyelidiki tanaman-tanaman yang ada di Rumah Kaca. Pikiranku terdistraksi ke sana, jadi aku tak memikirkan hal lain yang aneh-aneh, kamu tahu.” Yeah, tentu saja Zoro tahu apa yang dimaksud hal aneh-aneh oleh Kuina. Tapi karena Kuina senang, Zoro ikut senang. Dia tidak sadar kalau dia sedang menyeringai.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sampai Kuina membuka suara.

“Aku dengar … kamu dengan Robin …?”

Pertanyaan itu menggantung, tapi Zoro tahu apa yang Kuina maksudkan. Dia dan Robin. Apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Robin? Ada benang apa yang menghubungkan mereka?

Setelah Zoro pikir-pikir lagi, tak ada yang menghubungkannya antara dia dan Robin, kecuali kekeras kepalaan masing-masing dan ego yang setinggi langit. Karena Zoro dan ketidak pekaannya dan Robin dan seluruh kepura-puraannya. Zoro mengangkat bahu, menjawab pertanyaan Kuina tanpa benar-benar menjawabnya. “Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa.”

Kuina menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, “Masa? Kulihat kalian memang semakin akrab akhir-akhir ini, jadi, uhm, kamu tahu, banyak anak-anak yang berspekulasi ….”

“Tidak ada apa-apa antara aku dan Robin.” Mata Zoro berapi-api. Kuina membelalakkan matanya, kemudian kembali normal dan ia tersenyum. Jadi tidak ada apa-apa. Entah karena Zoro tak mau mengaku atau mereka ingin merahasiakan atau … memang tak ada apa-apa.

Robin berkata, _mungkin sampai di sini saja_.

Zoro tak akan menyangkal bahwa kalimat itu memang menusuknya. Tapi dia sadar kalimat itu melayang-layang di kepalanya, memangnya apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Robin akhir-akhir ini, sebulan penuh tanpa hubungan dan kaitan apa-apa?

Selain mereka yang bertambah dekat dan intens, tidak ada lagi.

Zoro menganggukkan kepalanya pada Kuina, memberikan ekspresi yakin yang membuat Kuina sedikit tersentak. “Kamu percaya dengan gosip yang dilontarkan anak-anak setelah kejadian itu, Kuina?” Tentu saja kejadian yang dimaksud adalah gosip mereka yang sempat heboh sebulan yang lalu, “Aku sih tidak akan mau.”

Kuina tersenyum tipis. Rambutnya yang pendek bergoyang ketika kepalanya menjadi lurus kembali. Matanya berbinar-binar. “Aku tahu itu. Tapi, hei … kalau misalnya ada apa-apa, kamu bisa bercerita.”

Zoro tertegun mendengarnya. Tapi dia mengangguk. Kuina tersenyum lebih lebar. Sekarang dia sudah angkat tangan—dia tidak akan berharap terlalu banyak. Zoro hanya memandangnya sebagai teman, maka Kuina juga akan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menganggap Zoro _hanya_ sebagai teman, bukan harapan yang menggantungkannya.

Ya, memang dia _sempat_ menyimpan perasaan pada pemuda berambut hijau. Namun tidak dengan sekarang. Setelah pertemuannya dengan Zoro di Rumah Kaca yang sempat menghebohkan seisi Hogwarts, Kuina tak mau menjadi bahan gosip seperti itu lagi, apalagi dengan pemuda populer seperti Roronoa Zoro. Cukup mengagumi dari belakang saja, kalau perlu jadi temannya. Tak perlu berharap yang aneh-aneh.

Dari sirat matanya, Zoro tak pernah tahu. Tapi Kuina tak apa-apa.

Kemudian Kuina pergi setelah melambaikan tangannya pada Zoro. Zoro melewati pintu dan terus berjalan di lorong-lorong Hogwarts. Ruangan-ruangan kosong yang tak terpakai. Beberapa murid yang lewat dan saling menyenggol—beberapa melirik ke arahnya, oh sudahlah, itu detil yang tak penting—dan ada juga yang berlarian, saling mengutuk jika tak ada profesor. Dalam artian bercanda, tentu saja.

Selesai berbicara dengan Kuina membuat Zoro sedikit lega. Setidaknya ada satu perempuan yang tak menganggap Zoro brengsek seperti yang lain. Bahkan Kuina menawarkan diri untuk menjadi tempat bercerita. _Kapan-kapan_ , pikir Zoro, _mungkin aku akan cerita_.

Di benaknya dia memikirkan pertandingan Quidditch yang mulai diadakan pada awal November. Dengan musim dingin dan salju dan pertandingan _pertama_ nya. Tashigi sebagai kapten. Zoro tak tahu apakah dia bisa membanggakan Gryffindor nanti, tapi tentu dia akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin.

Kemudian inilah yang terjadi.

Di koridor, dia berpapasan dengan Nico Robin, wajahnya serius dan tanpa emosi. Saat melihat Zoro, Robin mengulum senyum. Tapi itu saja. Dan Zoro balas menyeringai.

Mungkin mereka memang tidak cocok.

Tapi, satu bulan itu berhasil membuat Zoro berpikir akan berbagai hal.

_Tentang sesuatu yang tak terbalas, tentang sesuatu yang datang dan pergi atau tak kembali, tentang kedewasaan dan ego yang harus ditekan, tentang kepercayaan dan kejujuran yang harus dicapai._

Dia melirik ke lukisan Nyonya Gemuk yang bersenandung dengan suaranya yang mengerikan. Dia mengucapkan kata sandi dengan malas, memanjat lukisannya, dan melihat sekeliling.

Matanya menangkap sosok berkacamata yang sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan para anggota tim lain. Kemudian dia melihat Zoro, tangannya melambai semangat. “Zoro!” dia berteriak, mengagetkan anggota tim Quidditch yang lain, dan dengan langkah hampir berlari Zoro menghampiri mereka. Kedatangan Zoro membuat atmosfer di sana semakin memanas, dan mereka mendiskusikan permainan untuk bulan depan.

Zoro melihat Tashigi. Tashigi yang tetap ceria, tersenyum, dan tegas di saat yang sama. Sebagai kapten, Tashigi sudah bersumpah untuk tidak menjadi gadis yang lemah. Diam-diam, Zoro menyeringai ketika memperhatikan betapa seriusnya gadis itu.

_… dan tentang cinta._

.

(fin)

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) ini ternyata gak jadi oneshot aoslkdjhaspodieaxf menjadi twoshot dan bab ini ternyata lebih pendek dari sebelumnya … ya sudahlah.   
> 2) di seri ini akan terus berlanjut hubungan Zoro dengan yang lainnya jadi mereka nggak akan terlupakan setelah Zoro “””putus””” dengan mereka. Zoro/Robin singkat sekali, I know, namun mereka sama-sama egois dan nggak cocok di sini :P  
> 3) fanfiksi yang selanjutnya dalam seri ini akan mengisahkan Zoro dan ….

**Author's Note:**

> Dijawab sendiri yah kenapa tiba-tiba Robin bisa mesra sama Franky.
> 
> Nggak deng, nanti bakal dijelasin kok luls.  
> Tapi di fanfik yang selanjutnya karena yang ini sudah tamat. Papai!
> 
> ( btw no Nami karena saya nggak suka Nami :p )


End file.
